Masquerade of Love: A Marbecca Fan Fic: Part 1
by WNCwoman15
Summary: Marlene and Rebecca have come to a new cross road in their relationship due to the results of lack of communication. Will they find love again? In Masquerade of Love you will find a tale of rediscovery of a love and passion that never died.
1. Masquerade of Love: Part 1

**Masquerade of Love**

**(Part 1)**

"Hello. I'm here to see Marlene von Lahnstein."

Rebecca's hands slightly trembled as she clutched a small bouquet of wild flowers. It was not your typical elegant arrangement of long stem roses for a sold out opening night theatrical performance, but Rebecca knew that the simplicity of daisies, red poppies, and dandilions that she had insisted the florist create despite the fact that it was not seasonal, was what would bring Marlene the most joy. A slight smile formed as Rebecca easily drifted in remembrance of a beautiful, warm and sunny afternoon spent with Marlene in the fields of Konigsbrunn. A rare moment that Rebecca allowed herself to be swept away by Marlene from the stresses of LCL and the Lahnstein Family struggles . Rebecca could still recall the overwhelming desire she felt as she laid so peacefully with Marlene upon the soft cotton blanket. The feel of Marlene's soft porcelain skin as she pulled Rebecca closer to her and the sweet intoxicating fragrance that filled Rebecca's fifth sense as she nuzzled the nook of Marlene's neck. There they laid intertwined with each other surrounded by the seemingly protective fortress of wildflowers.

"You know… I have always preferred wildflowers." Marlene proclaimed as she slowly took the smallest of daisies and ran it along Rebecca's arm only to gently tuck it behind her ear. Rebecca always found it difficult to focus when she was locked in Marlene's captive gaze. Those blue eyes. She could loose herself in those crystal blue eyes forever. "Everyone always assumes that roses are my favorite,," Marlene continued to explain, "but wildflowers are by far my favorite . I never thought it possible to be envious of a flower but I envy wildflowers and their freedom to grow as they are. In some cases to expand as far as the eye can see. Unlike a finely manicured rose that in most cases is trained and sculpted and then clipped before reaching it's full bloom."

Marlene's song like giggle was music to Rebecca's ears as Marlene proclaimed:

"It's a silly comparison. I am such a naïve simpleton sometimes."

"No!" Rebecca quickly interjected. "There is nothing silly about you and you are by no means a simpleton nor naïve." Rebecca knew it had been too long since she had reminded Marlene and in that moment the words came with ease. "I love you Marlene. I have always loved you."

"Excuse me. Miss. Miss!"

Rebecca was quickly jolted back to current time by the stagehand inquisitively questioning Rebecca's intentions. And with arms crossed guarded the backstage entrance.

"I'm sorry Miss. We were given specific instruction to limit the number of visitors backstage after the performance to a few selective family members and close friends. Countess von Lahnstein will be making a formal appearance in approximately an hour in the foyer of the theatre. If you would like to approach her then." informed the stout and gruff man before her.

A few family and close friends.

There was a time where Rebecca felt that she was Marlene's family. Was that still true? Was she even considered a friend anymore? Despite the amicable departure with Marlene when she left for L.A. Rebecca had had very little contact with Marlene within the last 6 months. There was the occasional text message "Hope you are well." from Marlene. So many times Rebecca fought the urge to reply: "NO! I am not well! I have not been well since you left." But she would only reply with a very distant "Doing very well Thank you. I wish the same for you". She never once let Marlene know of the many sleepless nights, since her departure that she laid in their bed staring in the dark and longing to recover the many nights she would slip into bed to find Marlene there and pull her close. Although Rebecca knew that Marlene was never aware of when Rebecca would come to her at night, because often Marlene would be deep in sleep. Having given up as to when Rebecca would finally come home to her. Auto pilot had become her mode at work. She did what needed to be done. Her designs still managed to be magnificent and the saving force for LCL only because she still envisioned Marlene in every design. Had she ever told Marlene that she had become not only the muse of Rebecca's creativity but the true soul and essence of it? So many times since loosing Marlene "you are such a FOOL!" was the only resonating words that filled Rebecca's head.

Once again Rebecca was brought back from her drifting thoughts by the now impatient voice of the stagehand.

"Miss! If you would like to wait in the foyer Countess von Lahnstein will appear there within the hour."

In that fleeting second Rebecca, even to her own surprise announced, "I am family!" stuttering the words, "I am Dana Wolfe. Um…." Rebecca quickly searching in her suddenly confused state Dana's relation to Marlene. "I am Countess von Lahnstein's sister!"

Rebecca immediately felt a sense of fear and doubt that her lie was soon to be detected. Sister! Dana Wolfe? Jesus Rebecca! What the hell are you thinking? Dana is probably already back there with Marlene and once the stagehand checks his roster he will know that you are not family. If you are lucky you will be gently escorted to the curb instead of thrown.

"Ah yes! Dana Wolfe. I have you listed here. Please, come in. Follow the hallway and at the end take a right and that will lead you to the green room. It is there that Countess von Lahnstein stated she would be to greet family, friends, and cast members before attending the meet and greet in the front foyer."

Rebecca slowly released the breath she had been holding. "Thank you. Oh I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

Surprised by her asking the stage hand offered with, "Robert."

"Thank you Robert." replied Rebecca as she extended her hand accompanied with the addition of her radiant smile.

"It is my pleasure and may I say that, aside from Countess von Lahnstein herself. You are the first person to ever ask my name. I know that may seem an odd thing to point out, but often I am the forgotten. The invisible among the staff, but your sister always made a point to greet me and acknowledge me by name and I see that like her you have that same compassion and grace. It is a pleasure to meet you Dana Wolfe." and with that he took Rebecca's hand and with a gentle kiss to the top opened the stage door.

Marlene. Everyone who came in her presence was touched by her. How had Rebecca not been in tuned at the time with how Marlene positively effected everyone around her. How had she not been aware of how much Marlene improved the quality of her life. How Marlene had made her a better person in her attempts to open Rebecca's eyes to those supportive people around her and not just her cut throat family members. Once again "You FOOL!" flashed in her thoughts. Robert's words of praise for Marlene only made Rebecca's need to see Marlene more intense.

The walk down the hallway although relatively short seemed like a mile to Rebecca. With each step her heart beat became more rapid. She could feel the moisture forming in the palms of her clutched hand around the bouquet. It had been six months since that night Rebecca watched Marlene walk away from her and seemingly disappeared into the depths of the dark night. The closer Rebecca came to the green room the more nervous she became. Her mind was racing. When and if she saw Marlene what would she say? How would she feel? Most importantly….How would Marlene feel? Would Marlene be happy to see her? Surprised? Maybe Marlene wouldn't be happy she was there! And with that thought Rebecca paused in her steps. What if Marlene didn't want her there? Rebecca had refused to let herself even think that thought until she was only steps away from finally seeing Marlene again. What if? What if during Marlene's time away she had come to the realization that Rebecca was just merely a moment in time. A phase! God how she hated that phrase. Often thrown at her and Marlene when they first became a couple. Rebecca always knew that Marlene was never just a phase for her. She lost her heart to Marlene. Her heart would always be with Marlene.

"No. No! I refuse to believe that I am nothing to her." Rebecca assured herself. And with a determined deep breath Rebecca made her final steps into the green room.

The excited energy of the room was overwhelming. The room, although small, held an impressive amount of people. Rebecca easily identified many of them as cast members. Many of whom were still adorned in costume and makeup. The crew in their mandatory all black, and then Rebecca spotted familiar faces,. Ollie all dapper as usual and then Thomas and Biggie alongside Kim and Emilio. While Rebecca had remained on friendly terms with Thomas and Kim she was relieved to see Ollie. She decided to focus on making her way to his side to wait for Marlene, but before she could move a thunderous applause mixed with cheers filled the room.

Rebecca dared not to blink for fear of loosing sight of her.

"Marlene." escaped from Rebecca's lips

Any questions as to what Rebecca would feel when she saw Marlene again were answered. Six months. Six months had done nothing to change Rebecca's love for Marlene. Immediately Rebecca felt every ounce of love and desire ,and then some, that she had for the blonde beauty she could finally see again. It took every bit of Rebecca's self control not to race to Marlene. Every bit of self control not to take her by the hand and race from that very room so that she could have her all to herself. To take Marlene to a quiet place where she could pull her into her embrace and shower her with deep passionate kisses and assure Marlene that the six months they were apart did nothing to diminish the love she felt for her.

The continuous chanting of Marlene's name and shouts of adoration from the cast, crew, family, and friends, however, stopped Rebecca from following through on her desire to take Marlene and run. In addition to the love she felt she also felt a sense of pride. Proud of the obvious accomplishments Marlene had made. While being away for six months seemed like eternity to Rebecca at the same time she knew that is was a relatively short amount of time for Marlene to have accomplished so much. Only proof of how capable Marlene really was and success was all that Rebecca wanted for Marlene. She wanted this for Marlene because she knew it was the what Marlene wanted and needed.

"Isn't she marvelous?" Rebecca turned to see that Robert had made his way to her side.

"Yes. Yes she most certainly is." gushed Rebecca.

"You know the show was almost canceled before it ever began. However, once Countess von Lahnstein arrived to L.A. and began collaborating with everyone a whole new breath of life was breathed into the show. The smartest thing Jacob did was naming Countess von Lahnstein as the new director. Her vision and compassion was exactly what was needed to bring the show to the level it is now." explained Robert.

Robert's words were of no surprise to Rebecca. She always knew Marlene had a gift. A strength inside her to pull things together and find success. So many times Marlene rescued her from one disaster after another. If only Rebecca hadn't been so stubborn at times. So weak to her work and families demands. If only she had had the ability to put aside the issues of work and family to see the cracks and the problems that faced her and Marlene and fixed them.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" chanted Marlene's small but yet adoring audience.

"Thank you so much! Please! Shhhh! Thank you, Thank you! Shhhh!" commanded Marlene with the waving of her hands. And like the obedient students they had become the crowd quickly followed Marlene's instruction and waited with much anticipation for the words of their cherished leader.

"I just wanted to take a moment to speak with you all before heading out to the grand foyer. Where I know without a doubt many of you will soon be ravished by your adoring fans. I can't even begin to find the appropriate words to describe how proud I am of each and everyone of you. Putting on a production of this size is not an easy task. We first found success in LA and now outstanding success here is Dusselldorf. I know there were many who felt the move was rash and risky when I proposed the idea of bringing the show here, but the fact that so many of you had faith in my vision and followed will forever mean the world to me. I am already hearing feedback from the critics and their comments are only that of sheer love for not only the show but the amazing cast and where would an amazing cast be without the backbone of an amazing crew!"

Marlene's captive audience broke their silence with another round of thunderous applause and cheers. Rebecca's heart continued to swell with pride as like the captive audience she hung on Marlene's every word.

Again Marlene gleefully quieted her audience.

"I am sure there are so many more eloquent ways to say this to all of you, but I can only seem to find the simple and honest thing to say is…Thank you! From the bottom of my heart. Thank you to each and every one of you for allowing me to direct 'Masquerade of Love'. When I first came on board I was filled with doubt about many things in my life especially career wise and with this show and the love and support of you all I now have the confidence again that I thought I had lost. And I also have a clear understanding of where I need to be." it was then that Marlene saw her. Rebecca!

To be continued….


	2. Masquerade of Love: Part 2

**Masquerade of Love**

**(Part 2)**

She came.

The instant Marlene locked eyes with Rebecca it was as if time stood still. The sounds of everyone around her seemed to mute and all movement was just streaks of blur. The only clear vision for her at that moment at that second was Rebecca. It was as if she were reliving the first moment she realized that she was in love with Rebecca. The first moment they kissed. Truth or Dare? Truth. She never stopped loving Rebecca from the moment they first kissed.

She came. Rebecca , thankfully, came.

From the moment Marlene walked away from Rebecca that night six months ago and landed in L.A. every step there after was ultimately a step that would bring her back to Dusselldorf. However, At that moment in time there was no turning back. Marlene needed to heal. For so long she felt lost without any true direction in her life for a career and then to make matters worse Rebecca's betrayal hurt. It was unlike any pain she had experienced before. It was not the first time Marlene had been cheated on but it was the first time that it ever left her feeling numb. It was the first time that her heart was truly broken. With Hagen and Tristan yes she was angry, but it was her pride that was hurt. Never her heart. They never had her heart. She never loved. Never truly loved ….until Rebecca. However, Marlene knew she needed to leave, but for how long? How long does it take to mend a broken heart? Also, she was in doubt. Not of her love for Rebecca but of Rebecca's love for her. It had become a blurred line for Marlene knowing if Rebecca really loved her as much as she loved Rebecca So many times Rebecca's career and family seemed to out weight anything that the two of them had. There were so many questions that Marlene had to answer for herself. One question being was the reason Rebecca strayed because Marlene had no direction for herself? Had Rebecca become embarrassed to have Marlene as a partner? Marlene was at one time at the top of her game. A stage starlet and co owner of the hippest bar and restaurant in town. And now she was reduced to answering phones, making coffee, and worse of all answering to Ansgar. No! This was not the woman that had captured Rebecca's attention in the beginning and she needed to regain her confidence for herself and ultimately for Rebecca. That is if she didn't loose Rebecca completely during her self discovery.

"Welcome to L.A. The home of opportunity!" rang a distance but familiar voice. Standing there amongst the chaos of determined travelers stood Jacob holding a sign reading 'Marlene von Lahnsein your limo awaits.' Marlene couldn't help but have that beautiful smile of hers spring to life. Jacob had always been able to make her smile. His enthusiasm and genuine joy for life was contagious and really what Marlene needed now. With much joy she embraced him and felt a sense of relief that she was in a safe place to repair herself.

"Darling you look beautiful even in your obvious tired state. How do you manage that?" Jacob gushed.

"You're a flatter Jacob Stauss and also a horrible liar." replied Marlene.

"Nonsense. You know I have an eye for all things beautiful and I know a beauty when I see one."

Yes. Jacob was the shot in the arm that Marlene needed. Him and the door to opportunity that he was opening for her.

"THIS is your idea of a limo?" Marlene couldn't control the laughter that exploded. "A Volkswagen beetle?"

"Hey! This baby is a 1973 classic baby! And don't let her fool you! She runs like a dream. Hey you can take the boy out of Deutschland, but you can't take the Deutschland out of the boy." Jacob proudly boasted.

After literally stuffing Jacobs beetle to the brim with Marlene's luggage, which she felt she had packed light, the two began their daunting commute among the congested traffic of the L.A.'s 101 towards their ultimate destination. Jacob's town home in SOHO. Which he had graciously offered to Marlene as her new place of residence for however long. How long exactly? Marlene had no idea, but today was the beginning of finding out.

After finally making it to Jacob's place Marlene began the daunting task of unpacking and trying to make her room something of her own. When she had finally emptied the contents of her largest piece of luggage she came to her carry on. Upon unzipping the bag she pulled out a flat box and sat on the edge of the bed and continued to sit there for a few seconds running her hand gently over the top. Finally her fingertips found the edge and she slowly opened it. Immediately her heart became heavy again as she pulled out the black silk aced trimmed negligee. She lovingly took the elegant piece of clothing and every so gently brought the fabric to her nose. With eyes closed she could still smell the floral scent of Rebecca's perfume and the vision of Rebecca laying and waiting for Marlene to come to her. The memory of that night flooded Marlene. It was a night when she knew Rebecca was proud of her. Wanted her. She couldn't help but relieve that night in her mind.

"Our first Christmas together and we are spending it in Rome!" Marlene's laughter was like that of a giddy three year old as she prepared herself in the bathroom for bed. She continued to fuss about making sure she looked presentable for their first Christmas night as a couple and once she felt that she was ready she entered luxurious bedroom of the 5 star hotel room Rebecca had booked for them, but the awe of the surroundings were immediately lost on Marlene when she entered the room and Rebecca turned to greet her.

Breathtaking.! Rebecca literally took her breath away. Rebecca standing there in the ambient lighting of the lit candles ,that were everywhere, was glowing. Marlene couldn't help but stand there and take in every inch of the beauty before her. God she was beautiful! In the past Marlene had always been envious of other women and burdened herself with comparison, but with Rebecca it was nothing like that. All she could see was how utterly beautiful she was and how beautiful and complete Marlene felt when she was with Rebecca. She continued to drink in the vision of Rebecca standing there with the flicker of candle light bouncing in the doe eyes that Marlene would loose herself in. The black silk laced trimmed negligee that hugged her petite frame.

"I hope you don't mind. While you were showering I took advantage of the time to prepare for the night." a blush came over Rebecca that only added to her enduring qualities.

As she came closer to Marlene, Marlene could feel the warmth inside her body heighten and her heart beat quicken. No one. No man ever and no woman before her had ever made Marlene feel the feelings that she had when Rebecca was near her. When Rebecca would touch her she felt an energy that made her feel alive and it was wonderful. Marlene could not fight the urge any longer. She pulled Rebecca close to her. Gently tracing the curves of Rebecca's body that was covered in silk her wayward fingers of her hand finally made their way into the soft waves of Rebecca's cropped hair and with that Marlene could no longer go without the feel of Rebecca's kiss. Tender and yet with a sense of urgency Marlene could taste the passion behind their kiss. It was only the need to tell Rebecca one thing that stopped the moment.

"I love you Rebecca. I have NEVER felt more for anyone the way I feel for you. I never knew this kind of wonderful feeling actually existed. " and with that said it was Rebecca who feverishly pulled Marlene into her as they fell into the billows of the bed.

"Knock! Knock! Sorry to interrupt." Marlene was brought back to her surroundings by Jacob's entry. "We have 7 p.m. dinner reservations and then I wanted to take you by the theatre to give you a feel for your new work space."

"Yes! Yes! I am ready and excited!" Marlene quickly jumped up with the negligee still in hand but placing in under her pillow. Where for the next six months it lived often being the comfort that Marlene needed to get her trough her time.

After her initial tour of the theatre and getting more familiar with the script and the cast. Marlene threw herself into her work. Grateful that Jacob took a chance and brought her on as the director. While she couldn't sing anymore herself she had the knowledge and the ability to still guide the talent before her. She realized that now her role was that of a teacher of a leader and she took all her experiences from her time on stage and applied it to her direction and she found that she was good at it and while different from performing on stage herself , directing and being the head of the creative force was just as rewarding. She realized that she was now in the next level of her performing career. She was no longer the naïve star eyed little musical actress anymore. She was now in the role of mentor. The one that new and upcoming theatrical novices admired and desperately sought her out so they could soak in a piece of her knowledge. It was a foreign and yet satisfying feeling of accomplishment for Marlene.

Opening night at the Geffen Playhouse in L.A. was a major triumph. One of the premier theatres in Los Angeles. Marlene was overwhelmed by the response to the point where it almost scared her. Even in all her performing days she had never had such glowing reviews and accolades before and she didn't know how to process it all. All she could do was manage to smile and shake every unfamiliar hand that reached for her. Why? A time when she should feel nothing but sheer joy why did she feel panic.? She found herself desperately looking around searching for something or someone that could calm her. Jacob was engulfed with others around him and was of no help. Still she searched. Finally she managed to find a corner where she was able to stop and breath and collect her thoughts. And still she searched until finally she realized she would never find the one person who could calm her. No where in the crowd would she find Rebecca.

"Are you alright Countess von Lahnstein?" Marlene with a hazed look turned to the stout little man beside her.

"Robert!" Marlene graciously clasped his hand. "Yes. Robert Thank you. I am doing fine. Just a little overwhelmed with everything right now, but once I collect my thoughts I will be fine. Thank you!"

"If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. It will be my pleasure Countess von Lahnstein." responded Robert with the reassuring smile that Marlene needed to help get her through.

"You know Robert your really don't need to refer to me as a Countess. You do know I'm not one really. I only married into the title."

"Married into the title or not you have always conducted yourself in the manner of a lady with true worth and value and to me you are the epitome of a Countess." Marlene had grown to adore Robert. His loyalty and eagerness to do what was needed for the success of the show was something she admired in him. In addition to his friendship to her.

"There you are my love." Jacob had finally found Marlene and with him two will dressed gentlemen who eagerly took Marlene's hand pulling her in for the French style kisses of greeting on the cheeks.

"Marlene. I would like you to meet two of the shows investors. Marcus Stillwell and James Trenton. And they have just informed me that they and the rest of the investors are entertaining the idea of taking 'Masquerade of Love' to the European market and are looking to present the show….are you ready for this? They want to present the show at the Theatre Royal, Drury Lane in London!"

Marlene was in total shock! To premiere a theatrical piece in London's West End was major.

"You have done an outstanding job with the direction of this show and to be honest until your arrival we had our doubts as to the success, but this final production has exceeded our hopes and dreams and we feel confident that with you as the driving force behind it not only will 'Masquerade of Love' be a hit here in the U.S but in the European market as well and we definitely want you on board." offered Mr. Stillwell

"I am extremely flattered and definitely interested in taking the production to a higher level, but can I make one suggestion?" countered Marlene.

"Absolutely!" chimed Mr. Trenton. At this point their confidence in Marlene's abilities were unwavering.

"Before taking a show of this magnitude to London's premier venue I would like to first make sure that all the kinks are took care of and also not to follow in the footsteps of so many. I'm not sure that you are aware but my home land of Germany has quickly become a point of destination for many in theatre. I highly recommend that we start there instead of London's West Side." Marlene held her breath because she knew that it was a stretch to make such a suggestion.

"Really? Germany? And where exactly in Germany do you purpose we locate?" Mr. Stillwell quizzed.

"Dusselldorf." Marlene replied without hesitation.

Marlene couldn't take her eyes off of Rebecca. For six months her only vision of Rebecca had been in her dreams. And now to see her again was a dream come true.

"Marlene! My Love!" Marlene's trance was broken by Jacob's sudden appearance and upon his arrival to her side he quickly pulled her into him and proceeded to engulf her in a kiss that brought the crowd to a new level of cheer. Once their lips parted he placed in her arms a huge bouquet of two dozen long stem roses.

"Shhhh! Shhhhh! Everyone please may I have your attention! Please!" Jacob's plea brought a hush over the crowd.

"Where do I begin when I declare my love and admiration for this woman? Marlene von Lahnstein is not only a talent but a savior. She took my small idea for a show and turned it into something magical and far exceeded my expectations and dreams. Saved me and the show from the downward spiral that it was in the beginning. My time working with her has grown into a love for this woman that has no boundaries. Marlene you will always have my undying gratitude." and with the closing remark Jacob once again pulled Marlene in for an embrace and this time kisses to her cheek.

Marlene could feel the warmth in her cheeks as she once again tried to process Jacob's words of praise and the applause of everyone, but she quickly looked back to where she really wanted to be.

Rebecca.? Where was she?

Thomas quickly recognized the look of concern that had replaced Marlene's joyful expression. He looked in the direction she was staring and all that was there was a stout man holding a bouquet of wildflowers. Why was this of interest to Marlene and he continued to follow her movements as she barged her way through the congratulatory crowd towards the man.

"No! No! Where did she go?" Marlene bellowed as she shook Robert for the answer.

"Who?" asked Robert in a bewildered state.

"The woman that was beside you. Where did she go?" Marlene's panic was beginning to escalade.

"You mean your sister? I don't know? During Jacob's speech she became upset and said she knew she shouldn't have come and shoved this bouquet in my hand and raced down the hallway to the exit door." Robert explained as he handed Marlene the bouquet.

"No, no, no! Oh God no!" Marlene exclaimed as she raced down the hallway and busting out the stage door only to see the red glow of the taxi's red tail lights glowing in the dark as it sped away.

"Rebecca! No!" Marlene felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her.

All she could do was watch as the taxi drifted further and further out of sight. Then she looked down to see still clutched her hand was the wildflowers. Rebecca not only came but she remembered. With that Marlene could manage a smile.

"Countess von Lahnstein! Is everything alright?" dear sweet Robert had followed to make sure he could be of service if she needed.

"No Robert. It's not O.K…. But it will be soon."

To be continued…


	3. Masquerade of Love: Part 3

**Masquerade of Love **

**Part 3**

Rebecca tried. She tried to hold back the tears but they just wouldn't stay contained any longer. The streams that flowed from her soft brown eyes would not stop no matter how hard she tried to control it. Why? Once again Rebecca harshly questioned herself. Why did she go? Why did she put herself through the rejection again. The pain of once again seeing Marlene with another person…another man . How could she have honestly believed that Marlene wouldn't move on? Rebecca wished she could get the scene of Jacob pulling Marlene in for a kiss out of her mind and the words of his declaration of love and admiration to stop ringing in her ears. All while people cheered for them

Then Marlene's words that she spoke after their last intimate time together came back to haunt Rebecca: "We had our chance." At that moment she could no longer muffle her cry.

Forget! She needed to forget everything! It was time to let go of any hope that there was any future for she and Marlene. But right now she needed something…anything to help numb her pain.

"Excuse me Miss." the sympathetic voice of the taxi driver managed to gain Rebecca's attention. "I'm sorry Miss, but you never advised me where you would like for me to take you."

"Where to take me? " Rebecca paused in thought. "I don't know where you should take me. Honestly I'm at a loss." Rebecca knew she did not want to go home. The risk of running into any Lahnstein family member was definitely NOT what she needed right now and yet she did not want to be alone. Being alone would only make her more aware of the ache inside her.

Finally she decided. "No Limits. Please." There she could find solace. Along with a shot or two of vodka.

The cab driver nodded in acknowledging her request. "Yes Miss. I'm sorry if I am being to forward, but are you alright Miss?"

Rebecca made eye contact with the driver in his rearview mirror and as she made every effort to find composure she assured him.

"No! I'm not alright…..but I will be soon."


	4. Masquerade of Love: Part 4

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 4**

"Marlene! Marlene! What happened?" Marlene turned to the concerned voice of Thomas as he, Kim, Emilio and Ollie came rushing outside.

"She was here, but she misunderstood everything. I have to find her! I have to go to her and clear this whole misunderstanding up!" Marlene couldn't get her words out fast enough she couldn't waste any time. She knew Rebecca all to well. She knew what Rebecca must have thought and she was wrong. So very wrong and she had to find Rebecca and make her understand the truth. Before Rebecca has her mind set that Marlene didn't care didn't love anymore. Oh God if Rebecca only knew how much she cared and how much she loved.

"Who are you talking about? She who?" and Thomas no more than said the question then he realized the answer. No one but Rebecca von Lahnstein could cause this type of reaction in Marlene.

"Rebecca! Dad she came and she brought these." holding the wildflower bouquet up as evidence of Rebecca's presence. "I have to find her. I know she took the whole Jacob presentation out of context and I have to set her straight!"

"Keys! I need someone! Anyone's keys! Ollie where are your keys?" she all but reached in Ollie's pockets in search of them.

"Calm down Marlene. We will find her. I will drive while you try and reach her by cell phone and find out where she has gone." Ollie felt for the situation.

"Great! Let's go!" Marlene turned to leave.

At that moment Jacob came rushing out in search of Marlene.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? And what the hell was with that abrupt exit you just made?" Jacob demanded.

Marlene immediately spun around and without a second thought greeted Jacob's unexpected face with a slap. "What the hell were you thinking with that show you just put on in there? Kissing me like that? You have no clue what that little stunt just cost me? What the hell was that all about? We have never had a relationship like that!"

"Geez Marlene calm down. I'm sorry! I was just caught up in the moment of all the excitement in the air. And I have never made any bones about the fact that I do love you and well the kiss that was just to add a little dramatic flair!" defended Jacob.

Thomas, Kim, Emilio, and Ollie all watched with intense interest and Thomas especially could see Marlene's next move coming.

"DRAMATIC FLAIR!" At that point Marlene lunged at Jacob with rapid fires of slaps at his arms and chest. "You asshole! Because of your constant need for DRAMATIC FLAIR I run the risk of loosing the most important woman in my life. You idiot!"

"Will someone please make her stop slapping me?" pleaded Jacob. "Damn woman! Get a hold of yourself."

Thomas finally intervened and pulled Marlene aside. Despite the fact that he did find it somewhat comical but he knew his eldest all to well that she had the potential of doing some serious damage to Jacob's finely manicured face. She was compassionate and fierce. Just like her mother.

"I can't waste anymore time. Come on Ollie." barked Marlene.

"Like I said where the hell do you think you are going? You can't leave yet!" said Jacob.

"Like hell I can't!" Marlene protested.

"No you can't Marlene. Jacob moved in front of her to block her departure. "You have a theatre foyer full of very important people waiting to meet with you. Do I have to remind you of the additional investors who came to this performance to meet with you. We NEED their support if we have any intentions of moving this show to London. And you my friend are the one they want. This whole production, the cast, the crew is dependent on your convincing these investors that their money will be well spent."

"Dammit!" Marlene's head was spinning. She had completely forgot about her obligations to the show. She had never been so torn. Now she understood. Now she realized the struggles Rebecca was up against when she was forced to choose between work demands at LCL and her. Stuck in the middle was not a fun place to be. To have the lively hood of so many dependant on your every move. Your every decision and then to try and meet the demands of the one you love.

"Countess von Lahnstein?" Robert who had remained quiet emerged from the background. "If I can offer any assistance you know I will gladly be of help."

Robert. How could Marlene disappoint and risk the jobs of Robert and the ensemble of cast and crew that were associated with this show. And Jacob. While at this particular moment she could kill him he had also been her unselfish rock through this entire time. It was the most difficult decision but she knew she could not let these people down.

"Alright! Alright! I understand what you are saying, but please let's just hurry this up. I can't not let a lot of time go by." with that she turned to Ollie. "Please. I need you to find her for me. I need to be able to go directly to her once I leave here. I know you understand what she means to me and how important it is that we set things right. I love her Ollie. I NEED her!"

Ollie loving wiped the tears away that began to fall from his dear friends eyes. He knew of the love and need she spoke of from his own experience.

"I will find her." he reassured her with a loving embrace.


	5. Masquerade of Love: Part 5

**Masquerade of Love**

**(Part 5)**

"Jaegermeister! And make it a double!"

Rebecca had managed to get her tears under control and right now all she wanted to do was to forget. The sad side of the hurt was beginning to shift to anger. Anger with herself for allowing herself to even fathom the idea that there was any chance.

"We had our chance." Marlene's haunting words kept ringing over and over in Rebecca's head.

"We had our chance." Rebecca whispered. Chasing her words with the double Jaegermeister that was placed in front of her. "I will take another one!" demanded Rebecca.

The ringing of her cell phone was a quick distraction from watching the bartender pour her next drink. Once she was finally able to locate it at the bottom of her purse the Caller ID flashed "Ollie". Normally she was grateful for the distraction from her good friend but right now she had no desire to be pitied. The ringing came to an abrupt end when Rebecca not so gently pounced on the decline button and prevented any further calls by turning her cell phone off. Actually the urge to throw it across the room was too tempting. With her second round of double Jaegermeister waiting in front of her Rebecca, without hesitation, threw the smooth but stout liquid back and in her attempt to consume the entire contents in one fail swoop only managed to become strangled and began choking instead. A round of coughing and struggling to capture her breath consumed her. Finally once the involuntary convulsion like episode subsided Rebecca was greeted by a sultry voice.

"You know. Perhaps Jaegermeister doubles are not the best of answers." smiled the strawberry blonde.

Rebecca turned to see a familiar and yet forgotten face.

"Bianca!" gushed Rebecca. While she had not consumed the entire contents of her second round. The calming effects of the first shot had begun to settle Rebecca's demeanor.

"Hello stranger." replied Bianca in a flirtatious tone. "I must say I have never seen anyone drink a shot quiet like that before. Impressive technique you have there. I was became a little concerned there for a second that I might have to whip out my life saving skills."

Rebecca could suddenly feel her cheeks begin to blush and radiate warmth. Whether it was from the alcohol or her embarrassment she was quiet sure., but the latter seemed the most logical cause.

"Well this is slightly embarrassing." Rebecca managed to chuckle. "I have to admit I'm a bit of a novice when it comes to drowning my sorrows with hard core alcohol. I'm a bit more of a wine or champagne kind of girl, but sometimes life requires a bit of the hard stuff."

"Let me guess the source of your sorrows….A woman? Perhaps one with a flowing blond mane and intense blue eyes." inquired Bianca.

Rebecca was tempted to just pour her heart out right there at the bar with Bianca. Why not? She was sure Bianca would be a sympathetic ear and besides she was the first person who picked up on Rebecca's attraction to Marlene when at the time Rebecca tried so desperately to hide it, but something inside her stopped her. No. It was time. It was time to move past all the 'what if's' and heartache associated with Marlene. It was time to move forward. A fresh start. After all Marlene had already begun making a new life for herself. So why shouldn't she. She became resolved to the idea of no longer allowing the thought or memory of her time with Marlene control her future.

"No. You are actually way off mark this time. It is the combination of my family and the demands of LCL that are driving me to point of sheer madness and tonight proved to be exceptionally stressful and so I decided I needed a little extra distraction for a moment of relief." explained Rebecca.

Rebecca felt a some sense of relief that she wasn't completely dishonest with Bianca. Heaven knows that her work and pressures of her family could drive a person to a point of insanity.

"I see. So you are actually doing well with Marlene?" quizzed Bianca.

Rebecca found it odd that Bianca actually knew that she and Marlene had begun a relationship. Rebecca had not had any contact with Bianca since the night she left the Orangerie in knowing defeat.

"What makes you think Marlene and I ever came together? She was with my brother Tristan at the time."

"Marlene. She was all to eager to tell me during a chance meeting one day at the courthouse. I ran into her when she was filing the legal papers for the sale of her portion of No Limits to Tristan. Its funny because I found it kind of comical in a way. The way she told me was in a manner that I perceived as her assuring me that you were no longer on the market." One could tell that Bianca found the situation humorous by the small chuckle that followed her story.

"Oh . I see. Well I can now inform you that Marlene and I are no longer a couple." It was all that Rebecca could do not to choke on her words.

"Ah! And do you mind if I ask how long?"

Rebecca adverted Bianca's gaze and stared straight ahead. She could feel the onset of additional tears and she didn't want to alert Bianca to the fact that her heartache was still fresh as of only an hour ago. "Six months!" Rebecca announced in a new regained sense of composure. "So as you can see. I have had plenty of time to recover."

"So it seems." Bianca stated although not thoroughly convinced, but she was willing to keep the discussion alive to see where it would lead. She was experienced enough by life to know when she and Rebecca first met she couldn't compete with the obvious attraction Rebecca had for Marlene. But now? Now that they had tried and failed to make a relationship work. Now her chances could actually be good. She had always, from the moment she met Rebecca at Schneider's, found the delicate brunette alluring, utterly charming and to say the very least attractive. And had even thought of her from time to time after the fact.

"I tell you what then. Why don't I buy you another drink. Perhaps something a little more tolerable this time. Wine perhaps? And you can bring me up to speed concerning all the trials and tribulations of your family and LCL business. I must say I am curios how the upper class live." Bianca flashed a reassuring smile along with a wink in Rebecca's direction.

Rebecca found Bianca's confidence and willingness to be supportive rejuvenating and found herself gladly accepting Bianca's offer. "I would like that very much."

"Wonderful! A bottle of your best wine and two glasses and if you can bring it to us at the booth in the corner that would be great." Bianca instructed the bartender.

Rebecca was astonished when she looked at her watch to discover that two hours and two bottles of wine had passed and she had managed, with Bianca's unknowing help, to not think of or feel the her loss.

"Wow! I'm sorry I didn't mean to spend all this time venting and unleashing all my frustration to you. I must say because of the whirlwind I live in it has been difficult to find the time or the right person to unburden myself. I didn't realize the toll that the confirmation of my father's death, the return of my older brother Hagen, and the constant power struggle for the helm of the family business and LCL had been taking on me."

"Not to mention your break up with Marlene." reminded Bianca.

Rebecca shook her head. "No. I had come to terms with our break up long before now." Lie. Hopefully she convincing enough that Bianca couldn't see that Rebecca truthfully had still not come to terms with loosing Marlene, but she was determined that after tonight that would all soon change.

The slight pause in their conversation allowed Bianca to acknowledge the sound of the music that had been in the background all during their talks. At that moment she recognized the familiar tune. "Oh my gosh! I have not heard this song in forever! One of my favorites. An oldie. Well if you truly consider 80's music as oldies then I guess it's an oldie. Not to mention part of the best movie soundtrack EVER! Do you know this song? And bonus points if you can tell me from what movie!" teased Bianca.

"Obviously you do not know that you are dealing with one of the biggest movie buffs of all times. And the answer my dear friend would be '_Take My Breath Away' _from _Top Gun." _

"Wow! Give the girl a gold star!" Bianca was impressed and with that stood up and held out her hand. "Dance with me."

Despite a moment of hesitation Rebecca found herself accepting Bianca's offer and soon found herself pressed softly against the warmth of Bianca's body. With Bianca's surprisingly gentle yet strong embrace Rebecca began to move her body in a way that she had not done so in so long. At first she avoided looking at Bianca and tried to focus her attention on the other couples dancing around them. She couldn't help but have a flash of memory when she and Marlene had at one time shared a similar closeness. Rebecca quickly forced the memory from her mind as quickly as it came and began to slowly meet the intense and yet soft gaze of Bianca's.

Bianca couldn't resist it any longer. Everything about Rebecca made Bianca weak. While she still was not truly convinced of Rebecca's true state where Marlene was concerned she was confident enough to know that she could be the one to help Rebecca move on and with that confidence she slowly leaned in so that her lips could softly meet those of Rebecca's.

Upon feeling Bianca's lips on hers, Rebecca at first pulled away in uncertainty. But found that despite the fact, they were not the true lips she longed to kiss, she needed to feel something other than the tremendous ache in her heart. Rebecca had found what she believed would help her in her path to recovery. And with that idea of a cure now firmly placed in her mind. She pulled Bianca closer and pressed her lips against Bianca's with a sudden sense of urgency.


	6. Masquerade of Love: Part 6

**Masquerade of Love**

**(Part 6)**

"For the love of GOD Jacob I can not stay here any longer! Please do not bring over or take me to speak to another person. I have a very important matter to take care of that can not wait any longer." Marlene's patience at this point was very thin along with her ability to focus on anything other then finding Rebecca.

"Marlene do I have to remind you of the importance of making a good impression? Must I continue to remind you of everything that is at stake at this point? Bringing this show overseas to the European market was a VERY risky, not to mention a costly move. And may I ALSO continue to remind you that it was your idea to bring the show to Dusselldorf, before heading to London, which I am still trying to figure out how in the hell you managed to persuade the American investors to say yes when everyone knows that London is the Broadway Capital of Europe." Marlene had to admit this was the first time she had seen Jacob so firm and controlling since their collaboration.

Before Marlene could argue her point the cell phone that she held clutched in her hand for the past hour vibrated in her hand. It was Ollie. Finally! Jacob's presence immediately became of no importance to Marlene.

"Ollie! Please tell me that you have found her!" Marlene's heart rate was racing.

"Yes. I found her."

"Oh thank God. Where is she?"

"I found her at No Limits, but Marlene I have to tell you…" but Ollie's sentence was cut short when Marlene informed him that she would be there as soon as possible and ended the call.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I have to leave. I can not leave this matter unattended any longer."

"And what am I suppose to tell the people that still want to meet with you?" Jacob was exasperated at this point.

As Marlene reached for her coat and Emilio's car keys he left for her she informed Jacob over her shoulder, I really don't know or care what you tell them., but I do know I'm leaving."

The fact that Marlene was not pulled over for speeding and reckless driving was a miracle. Never had she made it from one end of the city to the other in such record time. The car was barely in park before Marlene was leaping out to run to the entry of No Limits. But once past the threshold she found Ollie blocking her path.

"Ollie! Where is she?" there was a sense of optimism in Marlene's voice as she began to search the room for Rebecca.

"Marlene I don't think now is a good time to approach Rebecca." Marlene's sense of concern was heighten by the sullen look on Ollie's face, but she brushed Ollie aside to continue her search.

"Ollie don't be ridiculous! Of course now is the perfect….." the scene before her stopped Marlene in mid sentence and caused her body to freeze in place. The feeling that began to consume Marlene's insides was causing the worse burning sensation that she could feel throughout her entire body. The sudden rapid beating of her heart could be felt in the temples of her head. And the stinging sensation of the jealous current surging through her was paralyzing and all she could do at that particular moment was watch as another woman held Rebecca close and was kissing her with intense tenderness. What made it worse was Rebecca's apparent eagerness to receive and return the affection.

And who was this other woman? Marlene struggled against the dimly lit room to see who it was exactly that was where she belonged. Rebecca's lips finally were released long enough for Marlene to recognize the familiar face. "Bianca!"

"Marlene. Really, now is not the time. I think you need to wait until, perhaps tomorrow to talk with Rebecca." and Ollie began to turn Marlene away from the scene that anyone who was paying attention could tell was torturing Marlene. Marlene continued to look over her shoulder with a combination of shock, sadness, and the now increasing sharp jabs of jealousy.

Marlene began to regain her composure and broke free of Ollie's grasp.

"No! I have to talk to her. This is all just a big misunderstanding. All I need is 10 minutes. Just 10 minutes and I will explain everything."

Ollie regained his control of Marlene's physical advancement and with both hands on her shoulders turned Marlene towards him. The obvious pain that he met in Marlene's eyes was all to familiar to Ollie and he pulled his dear friend in closely for the comfort he knew she was in need of.

Marlene began to stammer her words, "She came tonight. She came to see me. She. She. She remembered my favorite flowers. She wouldn't have come if she didn't care. Would she?" Marlene's pleading search for assurance that she was right in knowing that Rebecca came tonight out of love for her was heartbreaking for Ollie to witness, but his words were less assuring.

"Of course Rebecca….cares. The two of you share a remarkable history."

Ollie's statement was like a smack across Marlene's face. A remarkable HISTORY as in past tense. Marlene became weak at the knees and shear grief began to overcome her body.

"I think the best thing for you to do right now is to come back to my place. You will be safe there to process all of this." and with swift reflexes to catch Marlene's weakened stance Ollie escorted Marlene out of the door.

Something caused her to pause. A weird sensation overtook Rebecca's body and she turned as if she were catching someone sneaking up behind her, but there was no one there and the only thing that caught Rebecca's eye was the slow closing of the exit door.


	7. Masquerade of Love Part 7

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 7**

The light that penetrated the room was like daggers plunging into Marlene's eyes. How could it be morning so soon? As she turned to try and focus on the person beside her she couldn't help but smile. How she had missed Ollie. Granted she made new friends and found wonderful support during her time in L.A. but it still didn't come close to the kinship and support she had here at home among her family and friends. Especially Ollie. Despite the recent events of last night it felt good to be home.

Last night. It all came rushing back to her thoughts. The image of Rebecca in Bianca's arms, dancing and sharing such a close moment became more than Marlene could bare and she pressed her eyes closed as hard as she could in the hopes that it would erase the image from her mind. Nothing about last night went the way Marlene expected. Not that she had known what to expect, but she sure as hell had not wanted the way last night ended to happen.

Marlene could feel Ollie begin to stir and was grateful that he would soon wake. She needed his support, his guidance, and experience to help her. Where did she go from here? Her main reason for returning home was most likely laying in the arms of someone else right now. Again the thought, the idea that someone else held Rebecca close, was touching her and loving became to much for Marlene to process and her feet soon found the floor.

"Good morning!" Even from his half awake state Ollie immediately could sense that the few moments of calm and recovery that he had worked so hard to help Marlene achieve last night was over.

"Good morning." Marlene distractedly voiced as she frantically began searching for her cell phone.

In his all knowing and yet loving manner Ollie leaned over to the nightstand where Marlene's mobile sat in plain sight and held it up high. "You looking for this?"

Urgently Marlene snatched the phone from Ollie's hand. She secretly hoped to find missed calls or awaiting texts from Rebecca., but her disappointment was obvious when all that greeted her were concern texts from her sisters, a missed call from her dad, and a slew of missed calls and voice messages from Tanja. Oh God Tanja! Marlene looked at the time and immediately knew that Tanja was fit to be tied. 11 a.m. and Marlene had agreed to meet with Tanja at 9 a.m. Marlene may be one of Tanja's closest friends, well actually mostly likely her only friend, but when it came to LCL business matters. Tanja showed mercy to no one not even Marlene and Marlene knew she was in for tongue lashing at the very least when she would finally reach Tanja.

"Shit! I am late for a meeting with Tanja." she felt she should assure Ollie that her panic wasn't completely Rebecca related as she quickly his send to return Tanja's call.

Tanja's tone came as no surprise to Marlene when she finally answered.

"Ah Marlene! So nice of you to finally acknowledge your professional duties. Ignoring calls and missing appointments. Is this a new business approach that you learned during your time in L.A.? I didn't know lack of responsibility was the new rage these days when working to bring your company to the top of its field. Or does playing make believe on a stage have a whole different set of rules?" Tanja's notorious snake like hiss was obvious even through the phone.

Marlene was one of the few who did not always cower to Tanja's poisonous remarks. "I'm sorry Tanja. Something happened to delay me. I will explain later. I will be there within the hour."

What Marlene didn't know is that she was one of the few people Tanja would tolerate such actions from. "Make it quick. I do not have all day to entertain you."

Once the call had ended Ollie stopped the physical frenzy of his friend getting ready even though she tried feverishly to avoid eye contact he made her with a lifting of her chin with his finger "Marlene. Look at me."

The tears began to drown her blue eyes as she brought her eyes to his. "Are you going to be o.k? And don't try and tell me that you are fine because it's obvious you are not."

"No your right. I am not fine. I have lost the love of my life and right now I honestly don't know how I will deal with it. But right now my career needs my attention and I can't afford to loose that as well."

"Do you really believe you have lost Rebecca?"

"Based on what I saw last night…..Yes." Marlene choked back the sobs that she so desperately wanted to release but right now she couldn't. She needed the work to distract her. The irony of her whole new approach to dealing was not lost on Marlene. She was acting so much like….Rebecca. Using work to help her cope.

"Maybe you should still talk with Rebecca. Yes she was with someone last night but it doesn't mean that it is all that serious. It could have just been the first date or something." encouraged Ollie.

"No. I could see the way Bianca was looking at Rebecca…..I know that look." she knew it all to well because she had looked at Rebecca with the same sense of awe and longing.

"But could you see Rebecca's look?"

Marlene paused in thought but quickly dismissed the idea. "No but I didn't need to. I didn't want to. I don't want to see Rebecca loving someone else. And besides how do you know for sure that it was their first night?"

"Because for the entire time you have been gone Rebecca became nothing more than a ghost to many of us. She was seldom seen out and really the only time I came into contact with her was when I had a fitting at LCL and according to Caro Rebecca seemed like a slave chained to her desk and spent long hours just drawing."

Marlene processed what Ollie told her. Could she have misinterpreted what she saw last night? Just as Rebecca had Marlene and Jacob? She shook the notion off. She was not about to get her hopes up again. "No. It's most likely because she was spending her time with Bianca that you all didn't see her and Rebecca chained to her desk is nothing new. Look I have to go. Tanja is impatiently waiting. Ollie I can't thank you enough." and with a tight hug. She darted out the door.

"Finally! Ten more minutes and I was going to have you banned from the building and all deals were off the table." lashed Tanja.

Marlene couldn't help but flash Tanja a smile that told Tanja that Marlene was not scared of her threats.

"Now Tanja. Is that the way to great your best friend? Need I remind you most likely the only one who is still willing to use your name and friend in the same sentence." and with that Marlene threw her arms around the stiff figure.

Despite her attempt to remain the frigid bitch she had always been known for, Tanja couldn't help but hug Marlene back. She would never say it out loud but she had so missed the one person aside from her children that could cause the best in her to ever so slightly seep through.

"Alright enough with the touchy feely. Because of your lazy work ethic we now have to jump right into talks about the LCL and Masquerade of Love collaboration. I have to admit your proposal of merging the two is quiet brilliant and I am all for LCL basking in the limelight from the success of your little play."

Marlene couldn't help but laugh at Tanja's obvious attempt not to be jealous of the fact that this was not all completely her idea. "My little play? Have you read the reviews? My "little" play is all the rage in LA, here in Dusselldorf and soon to be London , and I just got word on the way over here that Broadway is gearing up for a run at the Shubert Theatre. Not bad for my "little" play don't you think?" Marlene couldn't help to take advantage of a moment to gloat a bit for Tanja's sake.

"O.K. so you have had a run of good luck. Now stop with the ego and let's discuss how we are going to pull off the biggest joint venture that either the fashion or theatrical world has seen." Tanja was actually excited at the idea more so because she knew of the financial benefits this merger could generate for LCL. Tanja knew that while LCL had begun to regain it's mark as one of the top fashion leaders since her return to the helm and the popularity of Rebecca's new line, she had to continue to bring new and innovate trends to the table if LCL wanted to remain on top and be the driving financial force for the LCL enterprise.

Marlene and Tanja were deep in conversation when Rebecca entered the room. At first she paid no attention to her surroundings except for the coffee pot that held her liquid courage for the day. The effects of her emotional night still could be seen in the dark circles under her eyes. Granted her time with Bianca helped to alleviate her pain and distract her thoughts at the time, but it could never erase the memory the feelings of loss that still weighed on Rebecca's mind. With her back still turned to the people around her Rebecca's motions came to a screeching halt when she heard Marlene's voice. She was only snapped out of her frozen state by the overflowing of creamer and coffee that now cascaded over the edges of her cup. "Shit!" and with that Rebecca soon became the new focal point of Marlene's attention.


	8. Masquerade of Love Part 8

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 8**

Rebecca didn't need to turn around to know that Marlene's attention was now on her. She could feel Marlene's piercing blue eyes scanning her every move. Nervously she grabbed a nearby towel and tried to busy herself cleaning up the brown liquid, that now flowed like a winding river amongst the clutter of the counter top. As she blindly reached for another towel Rebecca's heart skipped a beat as she felt the soft warmth of the touch she had longed for, for so long. All of Rebecca's impetuous motions came to a standstill and at first all she could do was stare ahead. The tingling change in the way her blood pumped through her body was not a stranger to Rebecca. It was the exact same feeling she experienced the first time she ever felt Marlene's lips brush against her cheek.

"Careful not to burn yourself." While Marlene's words of concern were like whispers from an angel, they were also like a noose tightening around Rebecca's heart. "The coffee didn't burn you did it?" Rebecca knew she couldn't avoid the inevitable and so as discreetly as she could she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and while shaking her head brought her eyes to meet Marlene's.

"No. I'm fine." It was all she could manage to say, because just as she had feared she was at a loss for words once she met Marlene's intensive gaze.

Marlene managed to hide the apprehensive feeling that surged through her body. She was finally face to face with Rebecca. Standing exactly where she had wanted to be only hours before. Ready to tell Rebecca that she was wrong to have ever left her. But unlike last night she lacked the confidence to say everything that she wanted Rebecca to know.

"Here let me help you." Marlene broke their gaze, took control of the extra towel, and began to finish absorbing the last of the spilt coffee. Rebecca still at an awkward standstill could only watch Marlene's every movement until once again their eyes met.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to clean up after my clumsiness." Rebecca finally managed to voice during her effort to create a little more physical distance between her and Marlene.

"Wait!" Marlene demanded as she reached for a fresh towel that were shoved to the side during the cleanup process.

"It some how seems you managed to have coffee land on your cheek. Here let me." and with the towel in her right hand Marlene raised her left and gently cradled Rebecca's face as she purposely slowly wiped away the evidence of splattered coffee.

To finally touch Rebecca again was something Marlene had been longing to do from the time she left. Her flawless skin was so soft and warm beneath Marlene's fingertips. She was aware that she was still wiping Rebecca's cheek longer than necessary but she was grateful for the excuse to be near her to touch her again. And once her eyes met Rebecca's, her left thumb involuntarily traced the outline of Rebecca's cheek.

Rebecca did not have much of an opportunity to resist Marlene's touch, even though subconsciously she wanted nothing more than to feel her caress. And she lingered in order to allow for more time. She couldn't help but soak in the beauty that was before her. Only adverting her eyes when she realized the risk of Marlene seeing how much she still wanted her, still longed to be hers, however after the heartbreaking scene she witnessed last night she had resolved to finally bury her love and desires for Marlene and to try and make a new start for herself. Marlene had managed to do it so it was time that she did the same. Rebecca finally broke the moment.

"Thank you." It took every ounce of control Rebecca had not to let her voice shake. "Um…as you can see I still have a tendency to drop things. Still the klutz."

Marlene loved Rebecca's clumsiness. It was just one of the many enduring qualities that Marlene had come to realize she missed so much. The more nervous Rebecca would become the clumsier she became. "Yes, I remember helping you pick up your sewing needles many of times." Marlene recalled with a slight giggle.

The awkward silence set in. Neither knew what to say next and finally Marlene couldn't resist to address Rebecca's sudden departure the night before. "I was happy to see that you came to the premiere of the show last night , and I wanted to talk with you afterwards, but you disappeared before I had a chance to reach you."

Rebecca didn't want Marlene to know that the pain of seeing her with Jacob was to much for her. More than she could handle. She had to begin to let Marlene go, and most importantly she didn't want Marlene's pity. Rebecca had to much pride to ever let Marlene pity her. She regained her composure and confidence with the shifting of her body language from being open and vulnerable to ridged and standoffish.

"Yes. I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly, but I couldn't stay any longer. I had another engagement to get to and it didn't appear that you would be available any time soon for me to speak with you." Rebecca reached for the coffee pot in an attempt to busy herself so that she had a plausible excuse not to look in Marlene's eyes.

Another engagement! Marlene already knew all to well the engagement Rebecca was referencing but she gave no hint of her knowledge about Bianca. Instead she felt it was more important for Rebecca to know that Marlene noticed her…and her sudden absence.

"The wildflowers. They were beautiful. Actually they were the most beautiful of all the flowers I received from the evening." Marlene wanted Rebecca to look at her, but Rebecca making another damn cup of coffee seemed to be more important to her at the moment. "You know when I saw that they were wildflowers I couldn't believe you remembered."

Although she knew she had to move on she also didn't want to leave Marlene with the impression that we was completely heartless and untouched by the time they shared with one another. So in a moment of fault Rebecca broke her rule and locked with Marlene's questioning eyes.

"Of course I remembered. How could I not? I remember many things from our time together."

"I was just surprised. I mean I know that…that …that with work and all your responsibilities to your family it all can sometimes cause you to forget or lose sight of things." replied Marlene.

The words had no more then escaped her mouth that Marlene wished she could take them back, because Marlene immediately sensed that she had struck the wrong cord with Rebecca. How did this suddenly become so twisted. If anything Marlene had a better understanding of how challenging it was to juggle career and family.

Marlene's statement was the final piece of proof that Rebecca needed to hear that Marlene was still not over the bitterness of the time Rebecca had devoted to her career and family. Rebecca was now convinced that Marlene blamed her for their not being able to make the relationship work. Just as she probably still held her in contempt for that regrettable one night stand with Thore.

"Yes. Well. I would like to think that I have learned from my mistakes. Lessons learned I guess you could say." Perhaps it was the sudden defensiveness that Rebecca felt that caused her next statement. "I'm working hard not to continue those mistake with Bianca."

Marlene could feel the tension and stiffing of her spinal cord. The tightening clench of her teeth. The surge of fire that seemed to pulsate through her body at just the mention of Bianca's name. Marlene knew she had to get her surge of jealousy under quick control.

"Bianca?" Marlene questioned trying to sound unknowledgeable of Bianca's return into Rebecca and her life.

"Yes. Bianca. Do you recall who she is? You should. There was a time where you went out of your way to set the two of us up. Do you remember?

Playing dumb Marlene shook her head know, but it was a lie. She remembered all to well.

"Well as it turns out she and I had a chance meeting a few months ago, began to talk again, and one thing led to another and over the course of the few months became closer." Rebecca felt that the actual time table of her meeting Bianca at this point was irrelevant. A few months ago. Last night. What difference did it make.

"I see." was all that Marlene could manage to respond and she was suddenly grateful to Tanja for the tongue and cheek interruption.

"Well while the two of you have been over here dawdling around like two wayward French maids Jessica just informed me that my next appointment is arriving earlier than expected so we need to bring Rebecca up to speed. On her next assignment."

"Up to speed? My next assignment?" Once again Rebecca was in the dark. A place that Tanja loved to keep her.

"Tanja. Perhaps we need to discuss this further. You yourself mentioned that Rebecca was in the middle of LCL's new summer collection and that it was important that it be showcased on time. Perhaps another designer would be better equipped to handle the demands of this project." Marlene almost pleaded.

"Don't be ridiculous Marlene. With the success and press your Masquerade of Love is drawing combined with Rebecca's clout now as one of today's most elite fashion designers makes this collaboration a far more important and advantageous venture for LCL. Rebecca seems to have confidence in that little mouse Caro. She can take over the summer collection."

"What? Wait a minute! Would someone please tell me what the hell this is all about? Especially since I am , out of no where, being pulled from a collection that I have worked tirelessly on for the past four months!" Marlene recognized the anger that was emerging from Rebecca. She had witnessed so many times the rug being pulled out from under her by her own family and a paralyzing sense of guilt washed over Marlene because this time she was the one who was at the center for the disruption to Rebecca's work.

"I don't have the time right now to elaborate. Marlene can inform you of the finer details, especially since this was her brainchild, but essentially this is what is going to happen. LCL, and by this I really mean you, is going to work in conjunction with Marlene to design a one of a kind evening wear collection inspired by Masquerade of Love's costuming and story."

"What? This is ridiculous! Masquerade of Love is a period piece. No one goes around today wearing corsets and hoop skirts!" Rebecca argued.

"Yes Rebecca I am quiet aware of that. And that is where you are to do what you claim you do best and that is design. With Masquerade of Love as, lets say , your backdrop or inspiration you are to come up with an evening wear line that is current to today's physical demands and yet reflects the 1800's era that Masquerade of Love takes place. And like I mentioned. You will be working with Marlene who already has a solid foundation in mind." Tanja could tell this was not sitting well with Rebecca and she was sure the reason was because of Marlene, but Tanja didn't care what their issues with each other were. All she could see was the potential financial success this venture could lead to and she didn't care what the two had to do to make it work. All she did know is that there would be hell to pay if they didn't.

"So once again my opinion on the matter is of no importance?" steamed Rebecca.

Although ridden with guilt Marlene selfishly admitted to herself that she was a bit happy for once to see the brick wall of a bitch Tanja could be. Although she was sure working with Rebecca so closely would be a challenge she welcomed the opportunity to once again see Rebecca day to day despite the fact that there was no chance in a reconciliation.

"The only opinion I need from you Rebecca is which fabric will best represent. Now. I have additional issues to address and I trust that the two of you will put any difference or past history aside and make this work. For everyone's benefit." and with a demanding look to each of them Tanja , along with Jessica who had been eagerly witnessing the conversation in the background, turned and exited with urgency.

The heat of anger radiating from Rebecca was apparent and when she spun around to face Marlene she could feel the singe of her fire.

"Did it ever cross your mind to ask me if I wanted to design this collection? If I wanted to work with you?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think…" Marlene was quickly cut off by Rebecca.

"That's right! You didn't think! You never once stopped to think how YOUR actions. YOUR decisions would affect me! How I would feel!" Rebecca stopped herself from saying anything more, because she realized it wasn't having to design the collection that was the real fuel for her anger. Her head was spinning. Away. She had to get away from Marlene. The close physical proximity was starting to affect her. How in the hell was she suppose to work side by side with Marlene.

At that moment Caro appeared. In her hands she carried a large arrangement of flowers. Caro was hesitant to interrupt. "Rebecca. Excuse me, but these just arrived for you."

Rebecca, a bit surprised, reached for the floral gift and found herself grateful for the timing of its arrival once she read the card out loud. "Thinking of nothing but you and last night. Looking forward to many more nights to come. Bianca." It was the ammunition Rebecca needed.

As for Marlene she found her stomach was now in knots from Rebecca's obvious repulsion of having to work with her and the sight of the floral arrangement that only signified that Rebecca was now bound to another.

She couldn't do it after all. Marlene at that instant decided that she couldn't be that close to Rebecca day in and day out knowing that Rebecca was against the whole idea and especially knowing that when she left at night it was Bianca she would go home to. "Your right Rebecca. This isn't going to work. I will talk with Tanja as soon as possible to resolve this whole issue." She brushed past Rebecca and then with one last thought slightly turned back. "It was never my intention to cause you any more hardship than I already have." Now it was Marlene who fought back the tears that were trying to make their way to corners of her eyes and she quickly made her way to the staircase that would lead her in the opposite direction of Rebecca.

As Rebecca watched Marlene rush to leave she finally released the tension and tears she had been holding in her body. In an effort for no one to witness her emotional outburst Rebecca tossed the bouquet aside and rushed to the bathroom for solace and time to pull herself together.

In the meantime, Caro stood trying to decipher the scene that just took place. She felt compassion for both Marlene and Rebecca's situation. She could tell that the feelings between the two were that of hurt right now and because of her over active need to be of help to people she felt the need to help Marlene and Rebecca. She felt she owed it to both of them. Marlene had always been kind and supportive and Rebecca, although tough at times, went out on a limb to believe and trust in Caro's talent. Plus, never had she met two people who she knew genuinely felt unconditional love for each other. She only dreamed of finding that that some day. But what could she do to help them find one another again. Then it became clear and Caro quickly went to find Marlene.

"Marlene von Lahnstein. Did you see where she went?" Caro asked the new red head that had assumed the responsibilities that Marlene had left vacant.

The red head merely point to the exit door, which Caro immediately dashed through.

"Marlene! Marlene! Wait!." Carol managed to reach the now distraught blonde and pulled away from the bustle of others walking along the sidewalk.

"Please Caro. Leave me alone. I have a lot to deal with right now and I am not up for idle chit chat." Marlene pleaded as she tried to wipe away the evidence of her pain.

"Marlene. Please. Come with me. I need to show you something. Please! I promise you. It will put everything in perspective for you. I don't think you have a true understanding of what has transpired since you have been gone."

Marlene couldn't help but be intrigued by Caro's suggestion and found herself following Caro back into LCL.

Being careful to not be detected Caro approached Rebecca's desk and pulled out a set of keys. Grabbing Marlene by the hand Caro lead Marlene to the elevator and went to the basement level of LCL. A place even no one even Marlene had seldom ventured.

"Caro. Why are we here? I don't understand. What could possible be in the basement that could give me a whole new perspective as you claim?"

"I will soon show you. It's in here." Caro stuck a key into the lock of the door that was before them opened it enough for her and Marlene to squeeze quickly inside.

"Seriously Caro what is this all about?" Marlene was loosing her patience.

With the flip of the light switch Caro said, "This!".

What the light revealed left Marlene in complete awe and for the first few minutes all she could do was mindlessly scan the contents of the room with wide eyed fascination.

"I accidentally discovered this one day during one of my frantic searches for a missing bale of fabric. No one ever thinks to check the basement. Which I really don't understand….." Marlene threw Caro a glance that suggested for Caro to stick to the story and the reason for the contents of the room.

"While you were gone Rebecca seldom left her desk. Always sketching and anytime anyone would approach her desk she would quickly hide her art so no one would see. I had begun to notice that she would leave for a brief period of time every day, but I only assumed it was to eat or to go to the bathroom. After I made this discovery I knew where she was really going. She was coming here…. In an effort to be near you."

Marlene could not believe what her eyes beheld. On each of the four walls, like wall paper, were so many sketches and elaborate drawings with one thing in common. Marlene.

"I was amazed by this finding because Rebecca also managed to create one of, I feel her best collections. In all these sketches and drawings where you are so visibly present so is the original drawings of her summer collection….you were her muse so to say."

Marlene turned in disbelief to address Caro, but her attention was soon captured by the painting that adorned the wall behind Caro. Staring back at her was her own likeness. A stunning rendition of her in the wedding dress that Rebecca had designed for her marriage to Tristan.

"I also found this" Caro stated handing Marlene an album like the one used for scrap booking.

Marlene's hand glided over the cover and she slowly revealed the contents and inside where photographs of she and Rebecca and as she continued to turn the pages she came to clippings of magazine articles, print outs of internet reviews and the most telling of all….the program from the LA premier of Masquerade of Love.

"The day she left for L.A. was the only time I had really seen her smile and show any sense of happiness….well since you left."

Marlene was overwhelmed she couldn't believe the evidence she held in her hands and viewed along the walls and as she absorbed once more all the drawings and then the painting came into focus once more. This time something caught Marlene's eye and at the bottom right hand corner was something of interest. Words written and she moved closer to read them. "Nur du. Only YOU!" and Marlene's thoughts were quickly took back to the time where Rebecca was ridden with what Marlene now knows was guilt over her transgression with Thore. "Ich liebe nur dich…I love only you!" echoed in Marlene's memory.

Once again Carol jolted Marlene to attention. "This is what I also meant would bring things into perspective for you." Caro handed Marlene a sketch. "Look at the date." Marlene looked where Caro was pointing and the date was that of not even a week past.

"I know I shouldn't interfere but I felt you should know and I feel confident when I say, Rebecca loves you. She has never stopped loving you. It's obvious that you have haunted her every thought. I don't know for sure how this makes you feel but I for one could only dream of one day having someone love me as much."

Marlene stared in disbelief for a moment at Caro before she finally spoke.

"She never gave up! She never stopped loving me?" Caro nodded in agreement. "But what about Bianca? I saw them last night. Rebecca gave me the impression that they have been together for some time now."

"I know what she told you, but it wasn't the truth. I am with Rebecca quiet a bit and this is the first I have heard of Bianca."

Marlene shook with sheer joy as the tears fell on top of the sketch in her hand. The doubt had been erased that had been implanted and Marlene swelled with a new found sense of confidence. She startled Caro by excitedly pulling her in for a hug and even a kiss square on the lips.

"Thank you Caro! She still loves me!" Marlene squealed in excitement. "However, I know she is angry and hurt right now, but I have to go to her I have to make her understand that like her I never stopped…my love for her never went away. If anything it only grew stronger. I have to make her believe again and nothing nor no one will prevent me from doing so." and with her new found confidence Marlene ran to the door in search for her love.


	9. Masquerade of Love Part 9

**Masquerade of Love **

**Part 9**

"I can't do this anymore." Rebecca announced out loud to no one but herself. Behind the safety of the locked supply closet Rebecca, with back pressed against the door, slid her way to the floor, where she then allowed herself to weep freely. Every inch of Rebecca seemed to ache. Her emotional toll was starting to wear on her physically too and in an effort to ease the tension Rebecca began to rub the back of her neck. In doing so she felt a coarse texture beneath her fingers and her fingers followed the trail of the gold chain that was around her neck until she felt the smoothness of the tiny black pearl that hung from the chain. The simple and yet elegant piece of jewelry, that had decorated her neck for so long, was just another reminder of a happier time now lost. There was not a moment of that day that Rebecca couldn't recall and the meaning behind the intimate gift that Marlene gave her. A symbol of Marlene's affection, a reminder in the event there were hard times. A reminder of the love they shared. And it WAS a reminder for Rebecca….. A painful reminder, and in that moment she reached for the clasp and unhooked the chain from around her neck. Another heartbreaking sob escaped from Rebecca as she clutched the necklace tight in her hand. With the removal of the necklace it felt as if she lost a part of her soul, but she knew it had to be done in order to allow closure and the healing to begin. "Let go Rebecca. Let yourself go. Let go of the hope. Focus on the future. Your future." and with those final words repeating in her head. Rebecca found a small box on the shelf that held pins. Dumping them out she carefully place the necklace inside, closed the small box, and put it in her pocket.

Rebecca took a deep breath after repairing her image in the mirror. She leaned forward staring herself in the eye. "You can do this. It's time." and with her self confidence reinforced she opened the door to the frenzy of activity of LCL and proceeded forward.

Once she reached her desk she was greeted with the floral arrangement that she immediately realized she had neglectfully tossed to the side She made a mental note to locate the person who had took the time to make sure they arrived intact and safely to her desk. They had also made sure that the note card also was safely in place. Rebecca reached for the card. She recalled reading the message beforehand but the events that transpired afterwards erased her ability to recall the actual words. She read the words again quietly to herself, "Thinking of nothing but you and last night. Looking forward to many more nights to come. Bianca." Rebecca allowed herself to feel ever so happy and let a slight smile form across her face. She was ready to weigh her options. To allow someone else in. Why not begin trying with Bianca. "Focus on the future" she reminder herself in a volume that she did not realize was loud enough to be heard.

"That's seems like good advice. Do you think maybe you could see me somewhere in that future of yours?"

Rebecca turned to find that Bianca had overheard her little pep talk to herself and immediately felt the blush that engulfed her cheeks.

Bianca couldn't help but smile at the beauty that was before her. She had not forgotten the first time she had seen Rebecca blush as a result of their first encounter at Schneiders. The fact that Rebecca was amazed and humbled that she was the one that captured Bianca's attention made a lasting impression. Bianca had never met a woman such as Rebecca who was so unaware of her beauty and appeal to others. Just another element that made Rebecca so alluring to her.

"I apologize if I startled you."

"No, No! Actually it is wonderful to see you again." Rebecca, with her new resolve to start fresh, continued to extend the greeting by pulling Bianca in for a tight embrace, which Bianca returned all to eagerly.

"I have to admit I was a little hesitant about coming here because I know how busy you are, but I pushed all doubt aside and took a chance that you might be available for lunch." Bianca sheepishly grinned.

Rebecca had not even realized that the better part of the day had gone by. "Lunch? Wow! I hadn't realized that it was that time already."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I know that you must have a lot to accomplish today and I'm sure having lunch with a deadbeat cop is not at the top of your priority list." Bianca shrugged.

A new beginning. Rebecca reminded herself. And with a new beginning she was determined not to make the same mistakes. While work was still important it was no longer going to be her top priority. "Nonsense! I have to eat don't I? I can't think of a more lovely way to spend my lunch then with the company of one of Dusselldorf's finest detectives. Let me get my things." as Rebecca collected her things she did a final pat down of herself to make sure she had not forgotten anything. In doing so she felt the sharp corners of the pin box she had previously placed in her pocket. Reaching in her pocket she pulled the small box out. Rebecca quickly blocked the sadness that wanted to consume her again, but she was determined to move on and with that placed the box on her desk and turned to leave with Bianca. "All set?" she asked Bianca with a flashing smile. At that moment Jessica approached Rebecca with arms loaded with composite albums.

"Are you leaving?" Jessica inquired as Rebecca walked past her.

"Yes. I have a wonderful lunch opportunity with this lovely lady." boasted Rebecca.

"But I have all these for you to look over. Tanja specifically told me to inform you that she needs your feedback by 4 o'clock and no later.

Rebecca was so over all of Tanja's demands. She was tired of everyone trying to dictate how she should manage her time and her life. "Quiet frankly. I don't give a shit what Tanja wants. I will get to that when I get to it. Right now. It's time for lunch and that is where I am going." And with a snatch of her purse Rebecca turned to Bianca and held her hand as they made their way to the stairs.

Marlene's feet could not carry her fast enough to the elevator doors. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" she impatiently stammered as she feverishly punched the elevator button.

Marlene had never felt such a sense of urgency. She had to find Rebecca. She had to bring an end to all of this torture she had been putting herself and Rebecca through. Marlene looked at Rebecca's album that she still held tightly at her chest. She couldn't stop the feeling of relief she felt for having the knowledge now that Rebecca had never gave up on her. Had never given up on the love she had for Marlene. "Finally!" Marlene exclaimed as the doors of the elevator opened.

It was quiet possibly the longest elevator ride Marlene had every experienced. Although she only had to ascend a mere 5 floors from the basement to Rebecca's work area it felt as though she were trying to reach the top of the Rheinturm. During her ride Marlene started to feel a little anxious. How was she going to do this? No matter how she knew Rebecca felt it was still going to be a delicate situation. She knew Rebecca all to well to know that Rebecca had it set in her mind that Marlene had moved on.. Marlene couldn't wait to rectify Rebecca's mindset. She couldn't wait to tell Rebecca that nothing could be further from the truth. Not a day had gone by that Marlene didn't love Rebecca.

The doors of the elevator finally opened widely and exposed Rebecca's work area. Marlene breathlessly looked to Rebecca's desk but saw no sign over her. Still no sign of her as she scanned the surrounding area.

Marlene stopped one of the seamstress who walked by. "Excuse me. Have you seen Rebecca?" With an adamant no the young girl shook her head no and continued to her destination.

"Dammit!" Marlene whispered under her breath but relief set in when she saw Jessica approaching. "Jessica! Have you seen Rebecca? Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. She is out to lunch neglecting her duties. If you come back in about an hour you will get to witness her public lynching by Tanja. Needless to say Tanja is not overjoyed by the fact that Rebecca is choosing to spend her time having a romantic rendezvous over her duties and responsibilities here."

"What? What do you mean by romantic rendezvous?"

"Well it seems Rebecca has taking on a new interesting in shall we say "to serve and to protect." Jessica sneered.

Marlene just looked at Jessica with sense of puzzlement.

"The detective? Bianca? Hello!? Bianca came and took Rebecca to a surprise lunch."

Bianca! Even her name was starting to irritate Marlene to no end, but Marlene was sure that after she talked to Rebecca the whole Bianca issue would no longer be an issue.

Jessica had plenty of blonde moments in her time but she knew jealousy at 20 paces and she recognized the color green that emerged from Marlene at just her mentioning Bianca's name with Rebecca's. As much as Jessica wanted to pry into the reason for Marlene's need to see Rebecca, having to leave and fetch Maxi from Dana was a more pressing matter for her.

"Sorry to have to leave but I have to leave early to pick up Maxi from Dana. I hope you manage to connect with Rebecca."

Marlene smiled and assured Jessica, "Oh I will."

Marlene decided all she could do was wait. She knew it would be a waste of energy running all over Dusselldorf in search of Rebecca. Even though having to waste more time waiting was just as torturous. So she perched herself on Rebecca's stool behind her desk and she waited.

As she sat there she couldn't help but smile as she noticed how meticulously everything on Rebecca's work space had it's own assigned area. One of the annoying and yet enduring qualities Marlene had missed. Something she didn't realize she loved about Rebecca until it was not apart of her everyday. Her eyes continued to drift over Rebecca's desk until they landed on the small pin box placed there earlier by Rebecca.

The box sat there appearing oddly out of place. In an effort to be helpful and maintain Rebecca's orderly space, Marlene picked up the box and in doing so dropped it.

"Dammit!" Marlene uttered. The impact of landing on the floor had caused the box to reveal its contents. As Marlene kneeled down she was visibly effected by what she found. Rebecca's necklace. The one that Marlene had given her as a tangible reminder of their love. Of her love for Rebecca. Carefully Marlene picked the delicate piece of jewelry up and held it in her hand. Saddened that it was not in its rightful place around Rebecca's neck. Almost as a reflex she reached for her own necklace. Marlene brushed away the disturbing fact. She was confident that after she had time with Rebecca this necklace would be back where it belonged. Just as Rebecca would be back where she belonged. With her. Marlene placed the necklace back in the box for safe keeping and stored the box safe in her own pocket. Looking forward to the moment she would put it back around Rebecca's neck.

Marlene's patience was growing thin. Isn't lunch suppose to be only an hour at best.? Looking at the clock and seeing that over two hours had passed Marlene began impatiently pacing. Checking her watch in two minute intervals. "Uhhhh! This is ridiculous. Come on Rebecca." Marlene's impatience was stemmed from her need to clear up this whole mess. She was more than ready for a new start. To begin their life together again. Even though she knew she was the one at fault for the amount of lost time between her and Rebecca she was over the wait. And another thing,….she was not keen on the idea of Bianca consuming Rebecca's time. The precious time Marlene was needing. "Coffee. I need coffee!" Marlene announced to no one particular and for the first time in the past two and half hours Marlene ventured away from Rebecca's desk.

The sound of laughter caught the attention of everyone steadily working. Rebecca and Bianca quickly realized their disturbance by everyone's attention focusing on them.

"Sorry. So very sorry." Rebecca announced to everyone and she and Bianca's uncontrolled giggles continued. Just a little more muffled.

Flinging her purse on her desk Rebecca turned to face the glowing strawberry blonde, who couldn't stop smiling or remove her attention from Rebecca.

Rebecca had to admit that it felt good to be noticed again. Also, Rebecca couldn't deny that Bianca was beautiful, fun, and they actually had quiet a bit in common.

Pulling Rebecca close Bianca apologized. "I'm afraid I may have gotten you in trouble with your boss. I'm sure lunch breaks as long as the one we just had are frowned upon by management."

"Frankly. I don't care what Tanja has to say about it." Rebecca stated. "I have worked tirelessly for the past few months without even a day off. I dare her to bring up my taking an extended lunch break."

Both Bianca and Rebecca's smiled widen and then slowly began to fade as Bianca slowly leaned forward. Rebecca sensed what was about to happen and for the first time with out second thought leaned in herself for the soft kiss that Bianca offered.

It was at this moment that Marlene returned only to have the sight of Rebecca and Bianca's union stop her cold in her tracks. Once again Marlene could feel her pulse quicken and her blood literally boil but she kept her obvious distain for the scene before her under control. While her gut reaction wanted to yank Bianca by the hair away from Rebecca her logical side took over and convinced her it was not the best solution. So in order not to cause a scene she tucked herself out of sight to wait for Bianca's departure.

While Marlene's hiding place left her undetected it unfortunately didn't prevent her from seeing and hearing the interaction between Rebecca and Bianca.

Rebecca couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feel of Bianca's soft, sweet, warm lips. She slowly pulled her lips away and looked in Bianca's green eyes. Again happy to feel something inside other than grieving. And in that moment she also felt that she needed make sure she didn't repeat her past mistakes with Marlene. She really didn't know where things were going to go with Bianca but she knew she wanted to start on the right foot and be honest.

"I can't thank you enough for today. For last night. I have to make a slight confession." Rebecca shyly reported.

"And what would that be?" Bianca gently prodded.

"I wasn't totally upfront with you about something." Rebecca continued.

"And what would that be? Let me guess! You have a sixth toe! Or something hideously ridiculous such as that." Bianca teased.

With a gleeful chuckle Rebecca responded. "No. Nothing like that."

"Didn't think so, because you my dear look absolutely perfect." Bianca sealed the remark with a small peck to the tip of Rebecca's nose.

Rebecca could feel the blush appear. "Actually it's about my relationship with Marlene."

At the mention of her name Marlene's interest in what Rebecca had to say became that more important. Marlene found it difficult to contain her excitement. She knew it! She knew Rebecca could not lead Bianca on. She knew her heart was not in the idea of having any type of relationship with Bianca. This would make iy that much easier for Marlene. Rebecca was fixing to let Bianca down. Bianca would leave and Marlene could swoop in and resolve this whole debacle. Case closed.

Rebecca swallowed hard in an effort to find the courage to say what she needed to say, because it would be the first time she admitted it out loud to anyone. "I wasn't completely honest with you concerning my relationship with Marlene. I actually had a more difficult time recovering from our break up than I admitted to you last night."

Rebecca glanced up from her fingers that she had been nervously been fiddling with to see how Bianca was receiving the information. And in return she found the understanding she needed staring back at her and she continued.

"Honestly I was beginning to wonder if I would ever recover. Ever have the ability to feel something for another. That is until I found you again last night. For the first time in months I felt alive again and today only continued that feeling and it felt good. It felt REALLY good. " Bianca continued to just listen. "I like THIS. I really do but I have to admit to you that I'm still….well healing." Rebecca quickly stuttered "I like you Bianca. I REALLY like you and I don't want you to think for one minute that I don't. I know many people don't want to think of themselves as the rebound person, but the truth of the matter is you are the first person that I have even talked too much less dated since Marlene. And I feel that it is important that you know that." Rebecca became a little nervous with Bianca's shift in posture and slight turning away from Rebecca.. She reached for Bianca's hand to regain their eye contact. "I want THIS….whatever THIS is so far, or the potential that THIS could have." Rebecca didn't know what else to say and waited for Bianca's reply.

After taking a few seconds to process Rebecca's words Bianca took Rebecca's shaking hands into hers and sweetly looked Rebecca in the eyes. "First off thank you for your honesty. It's very rare these days and I am one that takes being truthful to heart and expect it from those around me. I didn't need you to tell me that your pain was still fresh. Your attempts to hide it was endearing but I could tell last night that you were still raw with emotion, but I was also impressed at your efforts to move on. Break ups are never easy and I for one have my own experience in the art of picking up the broken pieces. I like you Rebecca. I have liked and been attracted to you from the first moment I met you at Schneiders. Of course, I never dreamed I would actually have another opportunity to see you like this again." Again Rebecca found herself blushing and looking down. Bianca took Rebecca's chin and raised Rebecca's sightline to hers. "If you are ready to move forward then I have no problem with being the "rebound" as you say, because a lot of times it's the rebound who makes the winning score." and with that Bianca once again places a gentle kiss on Rebecca's lips.

NO! NO! NO! NO! Marlene suddenly couldn't breath. No this had to stop! She had to stop this before it went any further, but before she could bring herself to move she was prevented by Rebecca's next move.

Rebecca pulled Bianca in for a deeper kiss and then wrapped herself around Bianca's muscular but petite frame. "Yes! I am so ready to move forward. I am so ready to put Marlene and all the negativity associated with her behind me. And I can't think of anyone better to venture into a new beginning than with you!" Rebecca glowed.

Any confidence Marlene had gained during her conversation with Caro and the discovery of Rebecca's sketch drained from Marlene's body. She was too late. Even by a day she was too late. Rebecca had slipped through her fingers.

Marlene knew she couldn't control the tears that were springing from her eyes and she quickly looked for an exit where she would be unnoticed. It was the only thing lucky about her day so far when a fashion assistant passed with a rolling rack of dresses and Marlene was able to dart behind and remained hidden from view.

Once outside Marlene ran with no idea really where she was running. All she knew was that she had to distance herself. Finally she found herself at a bench in the park where she let go of all her anger, hurt, and disbelief. Only moments before she had been so optimistic and now? Empty. That's all she knew was that she felt empty.


	10. Masquerade of Love Part 10

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 10**

"As much as I would prefer to stay here with you duty unfortunately calls. Your not the only one that is going to experience the wrath of their superior for indulging in a long lunch. Perhaps I can write it off as a mental health day?" Bianca joked.

"I am sure I will need more than a mental health day by the time Tanja chews my ass and spits it back out again, but like I mentioned earlier I'm over Tanja and everyone else dictating my every move and decision. I mean after all I am the one who ultimately saved LCL from closing its doors. I think it's only fair I have a little say in my life. I mean it is my life is it not?" Rebecca puffed out her chest showcasing a bit of exaggerated arrogance.

"I for one will not argue with you. Ok I really should leave and let you get back to what you do best." and after a gentle press of her lips to Rebecca's cheek Bianca left.

The timing was almost too coincidental to believe. The doors of the elevator had barely closed putting an end to Bianca and Rebecca's visit when the detectives mobile phone rang inside of her jacket pocket. The caller ID only verified Bianca's suspicion as to who was on the other line. Part of her wanted to hit ignore but dutifully she answered.

"Can you at least wait until I have exited the building?" Bianca's demeanor and tone changed dramatically from the school girl giddiness of only moments ago. Her voice became very mono toned and stern. Her stature rigid and cold. "Yes. It went well. Extremely well as a matter of fact." The doors of the elevator opened with her invitation to leave. "Look I can't talk here. Meet me in 10 minutes at the Media Harbor. Yes. The same location as last time." Ending the call Bianca glanced over her shoulder to assure herself that her conversation had gone undetected.

As Caro approach Rebecca's desk she was surprised to see her there but glad to see the smile that decorated Rebecca's face. It was something that Caro nor many of the others had seen in quiet sometime. Caro was sure that the Marlene was the one responsible for bring the light back in Rebecca's eye. However, Caro did find it odd that Rebecca was here. She imagined that after Marlene cleared the air between them that surely Rebecca would want to spend as much time as possible with Marlene.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes. Hello Caro." Rebecca replied all chipper.

"I'm surprised you are still here."

The a slight chuckle Rebecca responded, "Why wouldn't I still be here?"

"Well I just thought…" Caro was really not sure what to say because now she wasn't completely sure what was going on. "I mean I just thought…"

"Is it because I was gone for so long at lunch?"

Caro wide eyed nodded yes. "Yes. I thought you had left for the day."

"I'm sorry. I was just having such a wonderful time with Bianca that I lost track of time."

"Bianca? So she is the one who has put you in this happy state?" Caro now was completely lost. She thought for sure that Marlene would have talked to Rebecca by now. Marlene was so determined.

"Can you believe it? But yes she is the one. " Rebecca stopped flipping through the composite sketch book and faced Caro with a sincere expression. "I know I have not been the most pleasant to work with the past few months. Honestly I wasn't in a good place mentally or emotionally during that time, and I'm not going to pretend that you don't know the reason why. But Bianca. Her coming back into my life I think is going to turn things around for me. I am already starting to feel…well feel alive again. You know?"

Caro only nodded. Afraid to really speak and accidentally say or reveal something that really was none of her concern. "I am happy for you Rebecca. You deserve to be happy. By the way I brought some additional supplies that you will need for the fitting you have scheduled. The model should be here in approximately 10 minutes." Caro turned to leave and suddenly she remember something else. "Oh and by the way. I have a message for you from Tanja and I quote, 'When you see Rebecca tell her that if she doesn't report to me at 5 o'clock. She will find her ass unemployed and the only job she will be able to find in the fashion industry afterwards is that of a store clerk at a local outlet mall. If she is lucky.' I'm pretty sure those were her exact words." Caro nervously grinned.

Normally Rebecca would become angered by Tanja's demands but she wasn't about to let her run the good mood she was now in. She merely rolled her eyes and brushed Caro along. "The the old battle axe I will be there."

Doubtful she would ever have the never to say that to Tanja, because let's face it she was scary. Caro left Rebecca to work.

"Tanja you are such a BITCH!" Rebecca mumbled to herself as she look over the supplies Caro left her. Measuring tape. Check. Scissors. Check. Box of pins. Che…..Once seeing the box of pins among her supplies she immediately realized the pin box with her necklace in it was not where she left it. A sense of panic began to wash over Rebecca as she frantically began searching her desk. Disrupting the meticulous arrangement of the items on her desk. "Where is it? Dammit!" She looked under every paper, pulled out every drawer, and searched her trash can and the box was no where to be found. "Caro! Caro! Wait!" Rebecca breathlessly yelled causing Caro to return. "Caro. While I was gone. Did you at any point see another box on my desk like this one?" Shaking the box of pins just inches from Caro's face.

"No. I'm sorry. I haven't. This is actually my first time at your desk today. I have been busy with other matters." Caro explained. Why was a box of pins causing Rebecca to act this way?

"I have to find it. I have to find it!" Rebecca demanded as she continue to still frantically search.

Caro began to help Rebecca in her search but it was obvious they were not going to find what they were searching for. "Rebecca why are you so worried about this particular box of pins? We have plenty more if that's what you are worried about."

Rebecca stopped. "No. You don't understand. I put something very important inside an empty box just like this one."

"I hate to say it Rebecca, but I don't think it is here anymore. I'm afraid you may have lost it, at least for now.' Caro said sympathetically.

Lost. Rebecca calmed herself down. This was a sign. It was a sign that life for her was changing. That her time with Marlene was really over. "Thank you Caro. Maybe your right. Perhaps it will show up again."

"With the right amount of luck. I'm sure it will. I'm sorry to leave but I really have to take care of the fabric order before the offices in India close."

"Yes. Yes. Please go. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Rebecca reassured Caro with the wave of her hand.

As made a good effort, but still Rebecca was saddened by the loss of the necklace. She never meant for that to happen. Granted she took it off but she never wanted to loose it.

"Wow. She kept up with everything you did while you were in L.A. and these sketches. They are beautiful Marlene." It brought Marlene great comfort that she had been able to reach Dana and that she was able to come to her. Ever since their mother had died Marlene and Dana seemed to have grown closer and more dependent on each other in their time of need. Between the two they seem to have enough of their mothers wisdom and grace that when they combined forces it was as if their mother was right there with them guiding them.

"I know. And look at the date of this sketch. It was not even a week before the show premiered here in Dusselldorf. When I saw that date I was for sure that Rebecca still loved me, but I was still to late Dana. I waited to talk to her but when she returned from lunch she was with Bianca and I overheard her admit that she was ready for a new beginning. A new start. Ready to just forget me and everything that we had together behind her."

"Why didn't you say something?" Dana gently prodded.

"I don't know? Hearing her confession just….I don't know it just ripped me up inside. Made me doubt again. Yes, she made this sketch right before us meeting again, but it was her last one and since then Bianca has entered the picture. And seeing how happy and relaxed she was with Bianca just made me even more doubtful. Maybe she is now starting to realize that she could be happier without my love. Discovered is easier without me in it." Marlene's head hung in defeat.

Pulling her sister close, Dana loving wrapped her arms around Marlene. Dana was silent for a while allowing Marlene just to be, but also searching for the right advice or words of reassurance. How would their mother have helped Marlene? What would she have said to ease Marlene's pain? Dana knew all to well what it was like to be torn in the matter of love. Finally Dana only thoughts came in the form of questions for Marlene that she didn't know yet the answer.

"When you left Dusselldorf for L.A. you were unsure. Unsure of yourself, the direction of your career…your relationship with Rebecca. You left to find answers to prove yourself. What did you discover or gain from your time away?"

Marlene sat up and looked at Dana. Thoughtfully processing Dana's questions. "I discovered that while I could no longer sing I had strengths in other areas that I wasn't even aware I had. I discovered that I could use my knowledge to grow into something bigger and stronger. In the past I had always been a follower and while in L.A. I was the leader, a teacher , the one that inspired others. And it felt great it really did and my success with Masquerade of Love really did provide the confident I needed, but I also discovered something more surprisingly important."

"And what was that?" asked Dana.

Marlene paused before continuing. "That it all truly meant nothing without Rebecca to share in my joy. Dana, we did. Somehow we did drift apart we dropped the communication ball and I don't know how? I don't know when exactly. So much happened. The long battle with Tristan, the loss of my voice, Ludwig and Hagen's disappearance….mother's death. Not to mention the constant pressures of Rebecca's family."

"I can understand the family pressure from my own experience." Dana agreed "Being in love with a Lahnstein is not easy. That is for sure."

Marlene couldn't help but smile. "No. No it isn't easy to love a Lahnstein, but we do don't we." Dana let out a sigh of agreement. "Yep. We sure do."

"I love her Dana. That's what I discovered. Despite everything. Even the god forsaking one night stand with Thore. I never stopped loving her. My career is important and I am devoted to it and it is an element in my life that I need, but I also need Rebecca. And that's why I worked my ass off to bring this show to Dusselldorf. London really should have been our next stop. How I managed to persuade the investors to come to Dusselldorf still amazes me."

Dana was curious. "And what if they hadn't of agreed and demanded that you take the show to London? Would you have gone?"

"No. I had already made up my mind that my next move, show or no show, was back here to Dusselldorf. L.A. proved to me that if I could make it there. I could make it anywhere and why not make it in the one place I longed to be. Home. With Rebecca…and my family." Marlene said with a joking elbow to Dana's arm.

"Alright then. Now what? What are you going to do about Rebecca? I mean your obviously still in love with her."

"Yes. Deeply, but I'm afraid that she is no longer in love with me. I'm afraid I have hurt her beyond repair. I mean I didn't make it easy on her when we initially fell in love. I rejected her and pushed her away so many times and then once we did come together I abandoned her when things got tough. I'm sure she has lost all confidence in me. How could she ever fall in love with me again?" Marlene regretfully sighed.

"That's it!" Dana interjected.

"What are you talking about?" Marlene looked in puzzlement.

"You need to make her fall in love with you again. Look I can't believe for one minute that Rebecca's feelings for you have just vanished in the matter of days. I witnessed how she fought for you in the beginning and how distant she became while you were gone. Your right she probably doesn't have the confidence in you right now. So you need to prove your love your commitment to her. And don't let this whole Bianca person prevent you from doing so."

"Do you really think…."

Dana interrupted Marlene before she could even finish her sentence. "Yes! I really think you can win her back. It may not be easy. Rebecca is a prideful person as well."

Marlene laughed, "Prideful? You mean stubborn!"

"Yes. Well you know her best."

"Yes. I do know her best. And your right. I can't just walk away. I can't give up before I try. I love her to much not to try." Marlene was so grateful for her sister. Had Dana not been her sounding board she may have given up completely, but now. Marlene had a whole new mindset. It was her mission to prove her love to Rebecca and hopefully in return win back Rebecca's love.

"Ahhhh! I'm so grateful for you!" Marlene gave Dana the biggest bear hug.

Returning the gesture Dana responded, "And I am so late picking up Maxi. As much as I love you I have to go."

"No. That's fine. I'm feeling much better. I think I may stick around the Harbor just a bit longer before heading home to Dad. Make sure I'm well composed before he sees me so that I don't have a lot of questions to answer."

"Good idea." Marlene and Dana rose from the bench and with one last embrace Dana waved goodbye.

Making sure she had Rebecca's album tucked safely in her arms. Marlene began to walk along the sidewalk. Thinking. Trying to determine how she was going to do it. How was she going to make Rebecca fall in love with her again. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. Like Dana mentioned Rebecca was very prideful. Plus, she now had the added burden of Bianca to contend with. It didn't matter. Marlene was determined that nothing would stop her.

As she strolled along Marlene's attention was captured by a long black limo parked across the street. She couldn't help but laugh about Jacob's reference to a limo the time he picked her up from the airport, but before her next step forward Marlene was taken aback by who she saw emerge from the now open doors.

"Bianca!" Marlene gasped. Marlene turned her back to the scene in hopes of going unnoticed by Bianca who was checking her surroundings before departing into the opposite direction. Marlene in a continued effort to go unnoticed slowly peered back over her should curious as to who Bianca was with in the limo and why she looked so suspicious upon leaving the vehicle. What or actually who Marlene saw next as they peered out of the half cracked window left her in shock.

"Alexis Berg." her name escaped Marlene's tongue. Marlene knew of the search for Alexis and Ansgar's hell bent efforts to find her. What was she doing here in Dusselldorf and more importantly. What was Bianca's connection to her?


	11. Masquerade of Love Part 11

**Masquerade of Love **

**Chapter 11**

Marlene was torn witnessing the end of a meeting that must have took place between Bianca and Alexa. What should she do with this information? Who should she tell? Should she tell? Honestly Marlene didn't want to be involved with\ anything related to Ansgar and his continued search for revenge against Alexa. Her main concern, really her ONLY concern right now, was Rebecca. However, if Bianca was somehow involved with Alexa and her shading dealings then this matter did concern Rebecca and it was that reason alone that Marlene knew she could not let this matter go unattended. Right now, however, Marlene was in need of much needed sleep. The days events had took an exhausting toll on her with so much going on in her head and heart she need to be fresh for tomorrow, because while she had returned home physically, she still had a undetermined journey back to Rebecca. Her real home.

"Good Morning!" A deep soft tone greeted Rebecca as her still heavy eyelids tried to fight their way open against the morning light. In addition, it was the first time that she had actually experience a full night sleep. Unlike the sleepless nights or brief cat naps she was experiencing only just a few days ago. Finally focused she found herself the center of Bianca's attention.

"Good Morning!" Rebecca shyly grinned and answered as Bianca leaned over and slowly gave Rebecca a morning kiss. Rebecca was a little unsure how to react. She was not use to the idea yet of waking up with someone other than Marlene or alone. She was happy to have Bianca here she really was but it still felt odd. While she knew that she was rightfully free to be with anyone, it still felt….wrong. Rebecca shook the notion from her head and gave Bianca the attention she knew she was suppose to.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't intend to stay the whole night, but when you fell asleep in my arms watching the movie you were just so beautiful and you just felt so right in my arms. I just couldn't bring myself to leave." Bianca emphasized her point with a kiss to Rebecca's forehead.

Rebecca felt very flattered by Bianca's confession. "No need to apologize. I like having you here to wake up to." and she returned the kiss that was given to her.

Rebecca couldn't help but turn her attention to the clock. She didn't want to let work consume her life again, but she also knew she had responsibilities. Not to mention she still felt the results of her ass chewing from Tanja from the day before. Luckily she did not have to be the first to mention the need to get up and ready for work.

"As much as I hate to do this I have to leave. I have an 8 am briefing at the precinct that I can't be late for." and Bianca began to rise out bed.

"Unfortunately I have the same dilemma. It looks like my work load just became a whole lot more challenging with my now having to design a new collection centered around Marlene's play." Rebecca announced as she to made her way out of bed and to the adjoining bathroom.

Bianca couldn't help but be a little taken back by the news. "Wait. What do you mean? At lunch yesterday you told me you were going to make it clear to Tanja that you were not going to work along side Marlene."

Rebecca felt a sense of guilt because she hadn't told Bianca last night about the change. She came back out of the bathroom to face Bianca. "Yes. I know and really that's what I had in my head to happen but after my meeting with Tanja, well I hate to say it she made valid points. The collaboration of LCL and _Masquerade of Love _has great potential to be a financial success for LCL. Not to mention the opportunity for LCL to be the leader of a whole new fashion trend."

"And what about Marlene? Don't you think it's a bit too soon to be working so closely with her?" inquired Bianca with a hint of possessiveness.

Rebecca didn't want this to be a source of contention between her and Bianca and she was determined to be upfront and honest. "Granted yesterday was a bit heavy Marlene and I have remained friends and I have the ability to keep my relationship with Marlene as a professional one. Yesterday only proved to me that I am ready to move on from the past and focus more on the future. And the only contact really I will have with Marlene is a meeting here and there to discuss design details. Part of my agreement with Tanja was that I would only design the collection and she and Marlene will handle the marketing, presentation, and staging of the fashion show. Therefore allowing me more time AWAY from LCL so I can turn my attention to….more important matters." Rebecca pulled Bianca close to her by the waist and gave her a reassuring kiss.

Bianca very smitten by Rebecca's attention gave indication with her sheepish grin that she was willing to believe in Rebecca's resolve. "Alright. Just as long as I remain apart of this new future you are focusing on."

"Most definitely!" Rebecca teased with a nose rub.

"O.K. I really have to get out of here. I am running way late and I still need to stop by my apartment and change. I can't have everyone wondering why I'm still wearing the same clothes from yesterday." and with a final kiss she was gone.

Rebecca's smile that she gave Bianca on her way out faded slowly. While she felt confident she had convinced Bianca of her ability to work with out feeling beside Marlene. She wasn't completely sure she had convinced herself.

Hearing the knock at the door. Rebecca thought she would find Bianca on the other side, having forgot something, but to her actual delight. It was Justus and in his hand he held a silver tray with and assortment of fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, with fresh juice and a steaming pot of coffee. She did have such a fondness for the dutiful butler. One of the very few people Rebecca had complete faith in.

"Yes Justus.?"

"Good morning Countess. Pardon the interruption. I was wondering if your guest was still present?"

Of course Justus would know that Rebecca had a guest. She was always amazed at how he managed to know everything that seem to occur at the castle. She thought she would have a little fun at his expense. "And how do you know that I had a guest overnight? I mean now that I'm back in the Orangerie. It's a little more difficult to track the coming and goings of my guest don't you think?"

Justus was a bit embarrassed because he knew what Rebecca was implying. That he was nosey. "Actually Countess I ran into your guest in the library of the main house last night."

Rebecca found this a bit shocking. "In the library? Why would Bianca have gone to the library? Most importantly how had Rebecca not realized she had left and then come back?

"I did find it rather odd to find her there as well. Although she quickly announced that she was lost and was trying to find her way to the kitchen. She further explained that she wanted to have a surprise breakfast prepared for the two of you and brought here this morning. And that is why I am here now Countess." Justus explained.

The explanation made perfect sense to Rebecca and she was flattered by the jester. "I'm afraid Bianca had to leave already but please place the tray on the table. I would actually love a cup of coffee as I get ready."

"Yes Countess." Justus placed the tray on the table and turned to make his leave. "Countess if I may. I have to admit that I did find your friend….Bianca's time in the library as rather odd. I startled her with my arrival and before I announced myself she was very interested in the books along the shelves and went about pulling each out slightly. Almost like she was looking for something. And after telling me she was lost. She did inquire quiet extensively about the Lahnstein family, ironically enough a lot of her questions were about Ansgar."

"Ansgar? "

Justus nodded, "I have been instructed by both Tanja and Sebastian not to engage in any conversations that involves Ansgar."

Rebecca did find this rather odd as well. Why was Bianca so interested in Ansgar? As far as Rebecca knew Bianca and Ansgar had never met. "Interesting. I will make a point to ask her. Thank you." and with a slight bow Justus made his leave.

Rebecca had no time to question any more of Bianca's actions and raced to prepare herself for the day.

It felt good. Despite the apprehension on both Marlene and Rebecca's part it felt really good to be working together. They easily reclaimed their ability to see a mutual vision and make it happen. However this was different. Before it had always been Marlene assisting Rebecca with HER work and passion. This was the first time they worked on a project where it was an equal investment for both. Their end result collaboratively would benefit LCL and _Masquerade of Love. _Although they both were quiet aware within of their own unspoken feelings, they were successful in setting those feelings aside for the better part of the day. Then there was the fact that Tanja hovered like a circling hawk also helped the two keep on track, but with Sebastian's arrival with Emma Tanja soon left the two to work together. Alone. So engrossed in their productivity they lost all sense of time and did not notice that they were the only ones left working.

"They finally arrived!" Marlene exclaimed after returning from the front desk. Excited to show Rebecca the contents of the box she was carrying. Rebecca quickly cleared a spot from the design table where many drawings and fabric samples were scattered. Evidence of their successfully productive day. Marlene was like a small child opening gifts at Christmas. As for Rebecca. It turned out that watching Marlene's excitement was the only gift she needed. She had to admit, seeing Marlene engaged and excited and happy with herself was a wonderful thing to Rebecca and she recognized the glow that Marlene exuded. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Rebecca couldn't prevent her lingering looks at Marlene despite every effort to keep those feelings bury and under control.

"Aren't they exquisite?" Marlene's delight drew Rebecca's attention to the items she was taking out of the box and gently arranging on the table. Masquerade masks. Various assortments of sequined, jeweled, and feathered masks. Some of the finest Rebecca had ever seen and obviously carefully handcrafted. She herself was captivated by the beautiful facial adornments.

"They are exquisite." Rebecca responded in agreement as she picked up one particular mask that caught her attention. The mask was an intricate web of black lace with hints of plum colored strands of lace entwined through out. The cat eyed shaped openings for the eyes were edged with jewels that could pass for real diamonds. Rebecca gently traced the elegantly designed mask with her fingertips.

"You know. The tradition of masquerade masks initially catalyzed on the streets of Venice, Italy in the 15th century and it has been said that the reason why masquerade parties were so popular was because people could escape what was considered normal, because no one was able to tell who was who."

Marlene took the mask from Rebecca's hands and walked around her. Then with the mask in hand she reached over Rebecca's shoulders and placed it on Rebecca's face. She then carefully tied the black ribbon that was attached, securely to the back of Rebecca's head. Rebecca could feel the occasional brush of Marlene's hand against her neck as she tied the ribbon. And just this simple touch sent warm electric pulses through Rebecca's body. Once the mask was tied Marlene slowly turned Rebecca to face her. At first Rebecca, once again, could not bring herself to look Marlene in the eyes, because the now close physical proximity was beginning to cause Rebecca's heart rate to quicken and her efforts to breath were in vain. However, she could no longer avoid the inevitable and slowly lifted her eyes up to Marlene's. Once their eyes met Marlene almost forgot what she was saying. Rebecca also was mesmerized ,and she also was finding it more and more difficult to follow the rules she had created for herself where Marlene was concerned, because her heart and body were beginning to betray her mind. Marlene reached for the mask and gently began adjusting it to ensure a proper fit around Rebecca's eyes. Although the adjustment was really only to give her the perfect excuse to touch Rebecca.

"A person could have a romantic tryst with someone and then leave without knowing whom it was with." continued Marlene.

Rebecca's gaze unknowingly became more intense and Marlene's words became less audible to her because she became so extremely distracted examining Marlene's gorgeous flawless face. And as for Marlene. She could no longer remember the history lesson she was telling because her entire focus turned to Rebecca's lips. Her own excruciating need to feel the soft moist touch of those lips against hers was becoming to much for Marlene to ignore. Marlene's own breath became more shallow and quick. And her fingers began to leave the area of the mask and make their way to the point where Rebecca's face rested in the cup of her hands and her right thumb, as though trained to do so, traced Rebecca's naturally red plump lips. Rebecca's eyes reflectively closed to the touch and then slowly reopened to find herself succumbing to Marlene's advancement. For a split second Rebecca's voice of reason tried to encourage her to stop. Her goal was to forget these feelings and urges of being with Marlene, but just as quick at the thought entered her mind the needs of her now pulsating body overtook her better judgment. And Rebecca welcomed the soft, sweet, warmth of Marlene's lips.

At first the union of their lips was soft and slow, but soon the intensity of their desires for each other only escalated, and the kiss became more urgent as Marlene reached around Rebecca's waist to pull her closer against her own throbbing. Rebecca could not resist and became weak in the knees at the feel of Marlene's body against hers. She returned Marlene's passion with equal ferocity. Rebecca could no longer control the path of her own hands as they began to feverishly explore the body she craved so desperately. Marlene could not longer contain the kisses to just Rebecca's lips. She began to travel down the long delicate path of Rebecca's neck and was encouraged to keep going by the moan of ecstasy and the "Marlene" that escaped from Rebecca 's now uncovered lips. Upon hearing her name Marlene melted . NEVER had she wanted someone so badly. The feeling of such intense and raw emotion that she felt almost scared her because it was unlike any desire she had ever known. Even more intense then the many times before she had made love to Rebecca. It was as if she had been denied water for so long and now was finally able to drink. And she could feel Rebecca returning to her. She could feel the mutual want and need in Rebecca's touch in Rebecca's own ravishing kisses. Both were so deep in their passion that they did not hear the ringing of Rebecca's cell phone at first, but then as if someone took Rebecca and yanked her ferociously backwards the realization of her actions took over. With the ringing of the cell phone Rebecca's mind became in charge once again.

"No, Stop. Stop Marlene please stop!" she begged as she lunged for her phone. "Hello!" Rebecca made every effort not to sound out of breath.

"Hi there beautiful." came the familiar and unsuspecting voice of Bianca.

"Bianca! Yes. Hi!" Rebecca nervously pushed herself away from Marlene whose emotional state was starting to shift from that of ravenous passion to that of dejected envy. It took every bit of self control for Marlene not to jerk the phone from Rebecca's hand and destroy it.

"So I wasn't sure if you were still at work."

"Uh, Yes. Yes I am." Rebecca replied as she quickly removed the mask and tried to straighten her appearance.

"Well it just so happens I am at the front entry way of LCL and I thought maybe if you would like we could grab a bite to eat and then see where the evening takes us from there. Do you mind if I come up?"

Rebecca paused and turned to look at Marlene who now was pacing like a caged animal.

" As a matter of fact I was getting ready to leave. So I will come down to you. Ok?"

"Great. I will be waiting." and with that the phone call came to an end.

Rebecca pressed the end button and found that she could not bring herself to turn around. She couldn't bare to look at Marlene.

"Please don't go Rebecca." The desperation in Marlene's voice was evident. She stepped towards Rebecca taking her by the arm and forcing her to turn around and look at her. "Please." Rebecca couldn't handle it and broke free of Marlene's grip.

"I can't do this again Marlene. You have no clue what I went through when you left. How alone I was. How utterly heartbroken I was. And I know that I am at fault because of my actions, but you were so quick to walk away. The more I thought about it the more I felt that I had finally given you a good excuse to leave me. That leaving me was what you had been wanting for a long time." tears began to fill Rebecca's eyes.

"Rebecca that's not true and I am not blameless in the downward spiral of our relationship. Rebecca I was lost. I felt I had no direction in my life and that made me feel unworthy of your love, and it hurt me more that you lied to me for so long about your night with Thore than the actual act. That you couldn't trust me enough to be honest. I felt that I wasn't good enough anymore and that's why you slept with Thore. I needed time. I needed to prove to myself that I could be that strong successful woman I was when you first met me." Marlene was shaking trying to prove her points.

Rebecca's mind was spinning she was searching for anything as ammunition for her arguement. "And now what about Jacob?"

"What about him?" Marlene asked.

"I saw the two of you. The night of the premier and his declaration of love for you. The kiss." Rebecca was quickly cut off by Marlene's response.

"What you saw was nothing but an excited over zealous gay man who was caught up in the moment and grateful that I had managed to pull his shit of a show out of the road to no where and turn it into huge success. THAT is what you saw but you somehow managed to read more into it and took off before I had the chance to explain."

Rebecca now felt a sense of embarrassment after hearing Marlene's explanation for Jacob's love and expression of love that night and Rebecca's head now was really spinning. It was as if she couldn't process all the information, but she still had this unwavering sense of insecurity where Marlene was concerned. "Still I can't do this and run the chance of loosing you again…I can't!"

The sound of the elevator doors opening cause Rebecca to jerk away from Marlene and quickly rid her eyes of any evidence of the emotional rollercoaster she had just been on. Marlene also kept her back to the elevator until she could regain her composure.

Once the doors were completely open Bianca emerged. She quickly could sense the tension in the room but chose to keep her suspicions quiet.

"I was concerned that something was wrong because it was taking you so long. Is everything alright?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Rebecca lied. " Marlene and I had some loose ends to tie up. Concerning the designs that is. I need to go and collect my things and then we can leave. I will be right back."

Bianca watched Rebecca leave until she was out of sight, but more importantly out of ear shot rang. And once she was, Bianca turned her attention to Marlene.

"So. We meet again Marlene von Lahnstein."

"Yes. So it seems." Marlene replied while desperately trying to hide her distain for Bianca and the flash of remembering Bianca emerge from Alexa's limo.

Bianca slowly walked alongside the design table examining all the sketches, drawing, and masks. "You know I find it odd that you still go by the last name of von Lahnstein. I mean your run as a Countess has come to end so why cling to a title that no longer applies to you and a family that really no longer wants you. I mean you have pretty much slept with the entire clan and yet here you are still on the outside looking in. I mean lets face it. You are merely a commoner to them just a plain…. Old… Wolfe. Or should I say, a wolf….in sheep's clothing."

Marlene could feel her blood start to boil. The nerve Bianca had to refer to her as the wolf in sheep's clothing when only last night she saw Bianca emerging from Alexa's car a sworn enemy of the von Lahnsteins. "I am a Wolfe and proud to be one and will always be one. And as for my "run" as a von Lahnstein don't be so sure that it is over." Marlene moved closer to Bianca to the point where she was closely face to face with her. "Another thing you need to know about a Wolfe is that we are very, VERY protective of our family and the people we love." Marlene fought the urge to smack the sneer right off of Bianca's face.

"O.k. Bianca. I'm ready to leave." announced Rebecca as she returned with her purse in hand. Marlene backed away from Bianca. Despite her overwhelming desire to just punch Bianca she knew it would only make getting Rebecca back more difficult.

"Wonderful. I know that I am more than ready to spend a long and romantic night with you. I think you are going to love what I have planned for us." Bianca boasted as she possessively pulled Rebecca close to her. Choosing to ignore the tension she felt in Rebecca's body when she touched her. In a continuing effort to taunt Marlene, "Have a good evening Marlene….Wolfe."

Marlene flashed a smirk of a smile that easily was read by Bianca. Bianca could tell that she had pushed Marlene's nerve, but for Rebecca's sake she managed a civil toned "Good night." Follow by, "I will see you tomorrow Rebecca. So we can continue the progress we made….with our designs that is."

Rebecca could only nod as she nervously smiled. She knew what Marlene was truly referencing an as she and Bianca turned to leave she gave Marlene one last glace over her shoulder.

Marlene could only stand there and helplessly watch as the woman she loved walked away from her. And as the doors to the elevator finished closing, removing her beloved Rebecca from sight Marlene vowed to herself that this was not the end. "I will not give up. A Wolfe protects the one they love until the end."


	12. Masquerade of Love Part 12

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 12**

Very much like the wolf she was accused of being Marlene couldn't stop pacing and trying to get her anger towards Bianca under control. She had never felt anger so intense. Of course, she had never seen Rebecca with another woman since their time together either. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony that she was never really jealous of Thore. Despite he and Rebecca's one night stand Marlene never viewed him as a threat. Bianca on the other hand was a different story.

"Why didn't you just deck her?" Marlene berated herself out loud. "You could have just knocked her out. Grabbed Rebecca and ran."

"I must say I'm surprised you didn't." Startled by the man's voice behind her Marlene's hand quickly grabbed a pair of scissors that were laying beside her and turned ready to do battle.

"Whoa! Whoa! No need for those." It was with a sigh of relief that she put the scissors down once she realized it was Frank who was behind her.

"Obviously I will approach you more carefully next time." Frank stated with his own sense of relief.

Marlene chuckled. "I'm very sorry, but it probably wasn't wise of you to sneak up on me like that."

"I will make sure next time I call before showing up." joked Frank.

Now Marlene was curious. "Frank. Why are you here?"

"Funny you should ask. I am here on…..business I guess you could say."

"Well then you will have to come back tomorrow. All of the Lahnstein's have gone home."

"Actually I'm not here to do business with the Lahnstein's but rather with you." Frank couldn't help but pick up a mask for a quick inspection.

"Me? Whatever for? I'm fairly certain I have not broken any laws." Marlene stated as the carefully removed the mask from Frank's hands.

"No you haven't. You are actually one of the good guys or gals shall we say and that is why I need your help." Frank stated matter of fact.

"My help? I'm afraid I don't understand. How can I be of help to you?"

"I need you to understand and promise that everything we discuss here tonight does not leave this room. It is a matter of safety for everyone involved."

Now Marlene's curiosity was heightened. "Safety?"

"Do I have your word that what we discuss here will stay here?" Marlene could not only hear but also see the seriousness of Frank's request in his face.

"Yes. You have my word." Marlene vowed.

"Good! Bianca. Tell me what you know of her?" Frank asked.

"Bianca? What I know of her? Not a lot really other than she is one of your detectives." Marlene was hesitant to voice the rest of her knowledge, but Frank chimed in…

"And she is dating your ex girlfriend, Rebecca von Lahnstein." Marlene cringed at his mentioning of Bianca dating Rebecca. "Tell me. Didn't you find it a bit alarming last night when you witnessed Bianca leaving a meeting with Alexa Berg?"

"Excuse me?" Marlene was a bit taken a back by the fact he knew she had seen Bianca with Alexa last night.

"Surely you remember? Last night when you saw Bianca and Alexa. Now this is where your utmost secrecy is demanded. You should know that we have Bianca under surveillance."

"Surveillance? I don't understand?" Marlene stepped closer with extreme interest in what Frank was saying.

"Yes. You see it came to our attention a few days ago that Bianca has been, shall we say moonlighting for the Berg's. It seems that she provides them with information we would rather they not have."

"You mean concerning the Lahnstein's?" asked Marlene.

"Not just the Lahnstein's. The Berg's are not limited in their shady dealings. There are many other illegal activities that the Berg's can be associated with so it is to their advantage to have someone on the inside who can assist them with maintaining their freedom. As for Bianca's particular meeting with Alexa last night, however, I do suspect that it was Lahnstein related. Especially since there is still quiet a bit of hostility that remains between the two families right now. Especially where Ansgar is concerned. "

"And how did you know that I saw Bianca and Alex last night?"

"As I mentioned. We have begun watching Bianca very closely. It just so happens I was there and saw you across the street."

"I see." There was no use for her to deny. "Yes I did see them, but I don't understand how I can be of help."

"We know that Alex was quiet excited with the fact that Bianca had become involved with Rebecca. It seems now Bianca has even more access to information that the Berg's find valuable and want. Primarily right now the location of Ansgar. And I must admit we as well would like to know of Ansgar's whereabouts."

"I still don't understand how I can be of help."

"You have easy access as well to the castle." Frank explained.

"But I don't live there anymore." Marlene stated.

"That maybe so, but no one questions why you come there. You are still friends with Tanja and Rebecca."

"True. But what does my being able to enter the castle have to do with anything?"

"I need for you to help install surveillance microphones in and around the common areas where Bianca may be at times either alone or with Rebecca. As for Bianca's comings and goings we need to hear and see as much as possible. And now that she has access to Koningsbrunn we suspect that she will also be in contact with the Berg's. Also, since you are now working closely with Rebecca I can only assume you will also be coming in contact with Bianca and I need for you to be especially aware of her actions and anything she may say or do. Then report back to me."

"I don't know Frank this all seems to much. I mean this is police work isn't it? I'm not a cop. Not even close. And why do you keep referring to "The Berg's" Alex is the only Berg left isn't she?"

"That is what everyone assumes, but in addition to our tip about Bianca we are under good advisement that Vincent Berg is not dead after all. As you know we never recovered his body. As for you being trained as a cop. All I am asking for you to do is install very simple equipment and be observant. Leave the rest to us." Frank further explained.

Absorbing all that Frank had just told her Rebecca immediately came to mind and her concern became elevated. "Frank I have to tell Rebecca. I have to get her away from Bianca. If Bianca is in with the Bergs as you say then she is in danger. I can not let anything happen to her. I have to get her away from Bianca." Marlene grabbed her coat with the intention of heading straight for Rebecca but was stopped when Frank grabbed her arm.

"No Marlene. If you say anything to anyone then you are placing Rebecca in more harm then if she remains unaware." Frank was firm.

"No. NO! I will not run the risk of her getting hurt!" Marlene challenged.

"Marlene! If Rebecca finds out about Bianca's involvement with the Berg's to soon then she is going to immediately tell her family and the Lahnstein's, as they always do, will try and take matters into their own hands and with that in mind the Berg's will also retaliate and Rebecca could be caught in the crossfire. I know you don't want anything to happen to her, but I assure you this is a safer and more legal approach to take down not only the Berg's but Bianca as well."

As much as Marlene wanted nothing more then to run to Rebecca at that very instant she could see that Frank made a valid point. She loved Rebecca and she knew that she had to do everything in her power to make sure that Rebecca remained safe.

"Alright. I will help you. Under one condition. That at the first sign of danger where Rebecca is concerned you let me get her out. I don't care who or what is exposed."

Frank nodded in agreement.

"Then just tell me where to start." Marlene at this point was determined.

As they entered the Orangerie Bianca broke the silence. "You have been awfully quiet since we left LCL. Is everything alright? Did Marlene say or do anything to make you feel uncomfortable?"

Marlene . Just the mention of her name and Rebecca's mind couldn't help but flash to their passionate encounter from earlier that night. She slowly and tenderly bit her lower lip still able to taste Marlene.

"Rebecca?" Bianca reached for Rebecca and brought her back to the current as she turned Rebecca to face her. "Is everything O.K.?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm sorry for being so distant. I just have a lot on my mind." She didn't want Bianca to be aware of where her thoughts had been and despite her vow to have an honest relationship with Bianca she lied. "Today was an inspiring day at work and so I have all these ideas for designs running around in my head. Plus, Tanja announced today that the _Masquerade of Love_ presentation was not going to be your traditional fashion show."

"Really? How so?" Bianca questioned.

"Oh I'm sure you don't want to be bored with all the details. Besides I am trying to make an honest effort not to bring work home with me. Trying to learn from my mistakes." In an effort to remind herself to stick to her new commitment she pulled Bianca in for a tender kiss and embrace. Only to find herself unsatisfied, but she shook it off and continued to hold Bianca tight.

Bianca loved feeling Rebecca so close. A sense of guilt fell over her because she was beginning to develop strong feelings her. Guilty that she allowed her own greed to get her to this point. Regretting now the pack she had made with the devil, but she was to engrained now. She knew the consequences if she didn't deliver what the Bergs demanded of her.

"Nonsense. LCL is a part of you, and I want to know everything about you. So please. Don't hesitate to tell me all your boring details. Tell me the announcement Tanja made today." Bianca pressed.

"Well it seems that the presentation will not be your typical cat walk fashion show but an actual Masquerade Ball. Everyone in attendance will be encouraged to dress in masquerade style reflective of the 1500 to 1800's and at some point during the party the presentation will take place where my designs will showcased to represent a new and modern twist of evening wear." Rebecca couldn't contain her actual excitement about the concept of the show.

"Very intriguing. Although I have never even been to a cat walk presentation much less a ball." Bianca took Rebecca and swung her around in a waltzing manner.

Rebecca couldn't help but giggle. "Well there is a first time for everything. You will have to prepare yourself since you will be my date. Oh Bianca. I really am excited and the list of clientele that Tanja showed me today was to die for. Not only do we have the top buyers from Germany attending, but from around the world. Paris, London, and New York. Everyone from the who's who of the fashion industry will be coming. Tanja is already fielding questions and requests for invitations. Evidently with the success of _Masquerade of Love_ everyone is curious as to how we are going to incorporate it into our new line."

Bianca couldn't help but be enthralled by Rebecca's enthusiasm. "I love seeing you so excited."

"And I love that you are excited for me. However, I must admit I am starving and in need of a long hot shower."

"I tell you what. Why don't I do something to remedy the hunger part while you take that long needed shower." Bianca offered.

"I do like the way you think." Rebecca agreed with another peck.

"What would you like." Bianca asked.

"Surprise me." answered Rebecca.

"I think I have something good in mind. And I will return soon." and with that said Bianca parted.

Rebecca couldn't help but feel relief that she finally had some time alone. So much had happened and she really had not had time to process it all. She made her way to the bathroom where she turned on the shower. While disrobing something caught her eye as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. There on her neck was a small but noticeable mark. Evidence of the passion she and Marlene shared. She slowly ran her fingers over the memory mark and once again relived the moment in her mind. The water was now warm and ready and waiting for Rebecca. She entered the shower and felt her body finally relax with the touch of the caressing cascade. She closed her eyes.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Rebecca's eyes sprang open and she couldn't help but be delighted by what or rather who stood before her.

"Marlene. What are you doing here?" Rebecca's secret delight was hard to contain.

"Do you really think I would walk away that easy again?" And without even removing her clothing Marlene stepped into the shower pulling Rebecca's wet, warm body close to her. Rebecca didn't resist. If anything she met Marlene with the same ferocity and feverish passion. Eagerly ripping away the cloth that separated her from feeling all of Marlene. And that is what Rebecca wanted. She wanted ALL of Marlene. They had made love so many times before, but never with this amount of intensity. Marlene's eager lips could not move fast enough trying to cover every inch of Rebecca's body. And Rebecca was almost paralyzed until she herself could not longer control her own need to taste Marlene's sweetness. Taking control Rebecca pressed Marlene up against the shower wall holding her in place by her wrists. Then with the same conviction as someone who had been days without water, she began to reclaim her territory. Beginning with Marlene's mouth which she explored long and deeply. She let go of Marlene's left wrist so she could free her own hand which was used to cup Marlene's firm breast and allowed her fingers to teasingly twist her nipple. Rebecca's mouth soon followed the lead of her hand and her tongue playfully continued to tease Marlene's now attentive nipple. Marlene could not contain the sounds of pleasure that escaped her mouth. Deep moans of pleasure and her begging pleas for Rebecca not to stop only encouraged Rebecca to continue her journey of exploration. With continued potency Rebecca's kisses traveled down Marlene's stomach and found her way to Marlene's…..

With the crash of shattered glass Rebecca was jolted back to the reality of being alone in the shower. Now concerned by the idea of an intruder. Rebecca turned off the shower and cloaked herself with her robe. Looking around the room for anything she could use as a weapon for protection. Unfortunately there was not much to choose from other than a can of hairspray that might work in hopefully blinding the intruder until Rebecca could call for help.

With hairspray can in hand. Rebecca peered out the door way. Scanning the living room for any signs of a person. While she could not see the person in full view she could tell they were behind the couch. Creeping closer she decided to announce her arrival in hopes they would stand and turn to be blinded by the spray.

"Who are you and what do you want.?" with can aimed and ready Rebecca was set to fire. Only to lower the can upon recognition of who stood before her.

Marlene.


	13. Masquerade of Love Part 13

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 13**

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked still pointing the hairspray at Marlene.

"Uuumm. Do you think maybe you could put that down first?" Marlene couldn't help but be amused at the sight. Another quality about Rebecca that Marlene could add to her list of things about Rebecca that made her so unique. Smart. Beautiful. Talented. Clumsy. Meticulous and adorable with her innocent child like ways. "Interesting choice of weapon you have there." Slightly embarrassed Rebecca set the can on the end table.

"Well unfortunately the bathroom did not provide a lot of options to choose from. Next time perhaps the toilet plunger would be a better choice." Rebecca defended in her smartass tone. "You still haven't told me why you are here."

"Oh yes! Here." Marlene presented before Rebecca her portfolio bag. "You left this at LCL and I know how you like to sketch some before you go to bed."

Rebecca didn't know whether to be glad or upset that Marlene could remember such details. "Thank you but actually. I didn't leave it on accident. I left it on purpose." Rebecca caught Marlene's look of why and further explained. " I don't bring work home with me anymore." Rebecca announced as she went for a dust broom and pan to clean up the shattered vase that Marlene had managed to knock over onto the floor.

"Really?" Marlene tried not to act so surprised.

"Yes. Really. Someone once pointed out that I always put my work before anything or anyone else and work is not what I want my life to be all about." Marlene knew that Rebecca's comment was aimed directly at her and it affected her the way Rebecca intended for it to.

"Here let me do that. Seeing as I am the one who made the mess." Marlene knelt down in front of Rebecca and took the dust broom from her hand, but in doing so she was distracted by the gaping of Rebecca's robe which revealed only a portion of Rebecca's voluptuous breast. Marlene couldn't help but soak in the beauty before her and as her eyes traveled up Rebecca her attention was caught by the mark on Rebecca's neck. Marlene's quickly looked at Rebecca who was just as fixated on Marlene knowing full well she was the cause of Marlene's distraction. Marlene took her finger and traced the outline of the mark. Knowing with a sense of satisfaction that she was the one who left it there only hours before. Leaving her mark for all to know that Rebecca belonged to her. Rebecca allowed Marlene's touch to stay longer then she knew she should and only broke the connection when Marlene inquired about her necklace.

"Your necklace? You don't wear it anymore?" Marlene asked. Knowing full well the answer.

Rebecca's reflex drew her attention to Marlene's neck that was adorned with a delicate gold chain and a white pearl that was sister to Rebecca's black pearl. She hadn't realized that Marlene still wore the symbol of their commitment to always love and remember even during the bad times. She couldn't prevent the guilt that washed over her that she could loose something so important to her. She couldn't understand why she felt so ashamed because she had every right not to be wearing the necklace any longer. Marlene was the one who left.

"No. I don't." Rebecca stood and replied defensively. "Why would I continue to wear it? The meaning for it no longer exists anyway."

Marlene couldn't find any words to respond instead only continuing to look at Rebecca with the regret that she had ever let things go so far that Rebecca felt that their love no longer existed. Marlene went to reach for Rebecca.

"Rebecca….OUCH!" Marlene grabbed her now bleeding hand that due to Marlene's distraction was cut by a shard of glass. Rebecca without hesitation raced to Marlene's aid.

"Oh God Marlene. Here come with me." and she led Marlene to the sink where she wrapped a towel around her hand. "Here hold pressure while I get the first kit."

Rebecca quickly returned and began to examine Marlene's hand to clean and apply the bandage. And while Marlene could feel every bit of the throbbing pain of the cut the only pain that was affecting her was the pain of continuing this stupid façade. Watching how attentive and lovingly Rebecca cared for her only made it that much harder for Marlene. "The meaning still exists!" she could no longer stop the words from escaping. Rebecca looked puzzled but continued to doctor. Despite the pain in her hand, with adamant intention she turned Rebecca to face her. To look her in the eye. She wanted there to be no misunderstanding And she had Rebecca's full attention. "The meaning of the necklace Rebecca. The love. It still exists. Rebecca…I NEVER stopped….." with the sound of Bianca's voice Rebecca tore herself from Marlene's grasp. She managed to create distance between her and Marlene.

"Rebecca I hope you are ready! I have managed with Justus's help to find all of your favorite foods…" Bianca's announcement drifted off once she realized they were not alone. "Marlene? What are you doing here?"

Immediately sensing Bianca's unhappiness Rebecca quickly interjected. "She had to bring me my portfolio bag." Presenting the bag as if it were evidence. "But I thought you were no longer going to work after hours? No longer bringing work home with you?"

Feeling uneasy about the obvious interrogation Rebecca was still able to think fast on her feet. "Oh I'm not going to work on it. Marlene only brought it to me for safe keeping. It turns out that Tanja has insisted that I keep the designs for the show with me at all times. She is paranoid evidently that someone will get their hands on them and expose them to the press."

"I see. Well… it was so nice of Marlene to bring them to you although I don't see why she couldn't have kept them. I mean you want to protect the integrity of the show just as much as anyone I would assume. It seems they would have been just as safe with you for the night." Bianca stated. Directing the last question to Marlene.

"Yes. Well there is no guarantee that I will see Rebecca tomorrow. The designing is now completely in her hands. As of now my assisting Rebecca at this point is done. I am no longer needed." Marlene almost choked on her words and Rebecca knew Marlene's remarks were actually intended for her and they affected her just at Marlene intended. "So. I will leave. It looks like you are about to have dinner anyway." Marlene with forced politeness headed for the door.

"I am sorry. We would ask you to stay, however, I only brought enough for two and Rebecca and I have both had a very long day and look forward to just spending a quiet evening….together." Bianca's tone was boastful as her words followed Marlene to the door. Marlene could feel every muscle in her body tense.

Rebecca followed Marlene to the door. "Thank you . Ummm….yeah Thank you for bringing me the ummm…the ummm…" Rebecca stuttered.

"Portfolio bag." Marlene assisted in completing Rebecca's sentence.

"Yes." Rebecca smiled.

"Enjoy your evening." Marlene suggested with a hint of regret that she was the one leaving and not Bianca.

"Yes.. Yes you too." and Rebecca slowly closed the door never breaking eye contact until the door was completely closed. Fortunately Bianca had turned her attention to preparing their dinner and didn't know that Rebecca was still grasping the door knob. Fighting the urge not to open the door and run after Marlene. Had Rebecca known that Marlene still lingered just on the other side not wanting to leave fighting her own temptation to bust the door down, then Rebecca wouldn't have turned to join Bianca for dinner.

Marlene was finally able to bring herself to leave. She made her way home without even remembering her journey. Once safe behind her bedroom walls. She made a call to Frank. "It's done. I managed to install everything."

"Excellent. You did good Marlene." Frank praised.

"Frank."

"Yes?" Frank answered.

"Get the bitch….Before I do." Marlene said emphatically ending the call. She honestly didn't know how much longer she could hold back. How many more times she could walk away leaving Rebecca in Bianca's clutches.

Marlene began getting ready for bed and sat down at her vanity to perform her nightly ritual of moisturizing. When she looked at her reflection she saw her necklace. Slowly she removed it from around her neck and gently hung it beside Rebecca's on the necklace stand. "It still exists Rebecca. It will always exist."


	14. Masquerade of Love Part 14

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 14**

The following weeks were a mix bag of emotion for Marlene. Tanja dominated her time with one conceptual meeting after another. Her only contact with Rebecca would happen during arranged interviews with prominent theatrical and fashion magazines often tensely monitored by Tanja's eagle eye.. Tanja had not wasted a moment to promote LCL and _Masquerade of Love's _joint venture. The multitude of interviews Marlene was grateful for because it was during those moments and only then that Rebecca was close to her. Her evenings of late, especially, had been racked with worry. Frank had become a little less forthcoming with details of the ongoing investigation of Bianca and Bianca had become even more possessive and controlling of Rebecca's time, and now, Marlene was faced with the realization that the fashion presentation and ball was only days away and once the show was over her plausible excuse to be anywhere near Rebecca would be gone.

"Set your daydreaming aside and come. It is time." Tanja demanded Marlene to follow.

"Time for what?" Marlene asked while keeping up with Tanja's brisk walk.

"A sneak preview my friend of the finished products. Amazingly enough Rebecca has completed the pieces for the show. For once in record time." Marlene eagerly continued to follow. Always grateful for any opportunity to see Rebecca.

The hurried atmosphere of the design room could have easily been mistaken for the show itself , but amongst the bustle Marlene was immediately drawn to Rebecca who was confidently directing her team. When allowed to create and design Rebecca was always at the top of her game and Marlene loved seeing Rebecca in her element.

"I do hope I will not be disappointed. Do I need to remind you what is at stake here?" stated Tanja in her always threatening manner as she approached Rebecca.

"Always the optimist Tanja. So refreshing to see that your near death experience hasn't soften your ways." Rebecca hissed back. Marlene enjoyed even more when Rebecca would stand strong against Tanja. It had been rare at times but Marlene did notice that over the course of the last few weeks Rebecca seemed stronger and less willing to be influenced by Tanja's stabbing remarks and criticism. "Caro. If you will direct the models to enter one by one please."

Before Marlene could seat herself she felt a gentle and yet firm pull of her arm. Rebecca pulled Marlene aside. "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Marlene was flattered but also curious of Rebecca's gratitude. It was really the first time since she had been home that Rebecca approached Marlene with such a positive manner.

"For allowing me to be a part of your vision. For allowing me to help achieve your vision. I know Tanja enjoys taking a lot of the limelight and credit, but I know who the real mastermind and creative genius is that has been behind all of this. I'm proud of you Marlene. I always knew you would rise above. You always have." Marlene had no words. She was speechless. Rebecca was proud….proud of her. Marlene finally found the words but lost Rebecca's attention when the first model entered the room.

One by one the models continued to parade in front of Marlene and Tanja. A cultivated showcase of Venetian elegance combined with modern symmetry with the added mystic of the masquerade masks. Typically Rebecca would worry herself with how Tanja would react and what she would say, but this time Rebecca only cared about the opinion of one. Marlene. Marlene was the heart of the entire concept and even though, for reasons still unknown, Rebecca still refused to fully admit that Marlene was her entire heart. Rebecca had worked tirelessly over the past few weeks to make sure that Marlene's vision was a success. Never had she wanted anything more. Not even for herself.

Finally the last dress was presented and Rebecca, with breath held, waited for the opinions of Tanja and Marlene.

Never one to waist a moment to express her opinion Tanja rose and crossed to Rebecca. Rebecca was unable to decipher Tanja's poker face and so she prepared herself for the worst.

"Do you feel this is your best?" Tanja asked.

The questions was a bit out of character for Tanja and Rebecca wasn't sure how to respond. Tanja never asked if she felt it was her best. Tanja would just tell her if her designs were good or not, but Rebecca was confident that her creations for this show was some of her finest work.

"Yes. Yes I do think it is my best! One of my best ever." Rebecca adamantly proclaimed.

"And what is your opinion Marlene?" When she did not reply Tanja and Rebecca turned their attention to Marlene to find that she was examining one of the dresses more closely and it was like she was in a different world.

Both Tanja and Rebecca came to stand on either side of Marlene. "Well Marlene? What is your opinion?" Tanja impatiently asked again.

"You did it again." Marlene almost whispered.

"You did it again? What is that suppose to mean?" Tanja was growing impatient. "Marlene?"

"It's beautiful. The entire line is just….exquisite. Everything I envisioned and more." Marlene found herself reaching to feel the silky material.

Rebecca cared nothing of anyone else's opinion once she saw the look of Marlene's approval.

Not wanting to get caught up in Marlene and Rebecca's obvious sentimental state Tanja quickly interjected.

"For once Rebecca you managed to do your finest the first time around." Rebecca wasn't completely positive but she took it as a compliment.

Tanja announced to everyone in the room. " I expect every one of these pieces to be kept secure and no one outside of this room is to see them before the show. Is that understood?" And like the dutiful soldiers they were every one nodded in compliance.

"Good. Now back to work. We can not afford to waste time. Marlene are you coming?" Tanja demanded.

"I will be with you soon." Marlene assured Tanja.

"Fine, but don't be long. We have to finalize a few more things before tomorrow." with her cool sense of urgency Tanja directed Jessica to follow her as she spat multiple commands at her.

As they were instructed everyone quickly went back to their respective duties and the hustle and bustle of the room recommenced. But their presence soon faded to the background for Marlene and Rebecca. They even forgot that the model still stood patiently waiting for Marlene to complete her examination of the dress.

"Do you remember when you designed my wedding dress?" Marlene's question took Rebecca a little by surprise.

"Of course I do." Rebecca could never forget.

"The wedding dress was perfect. But this…this line that you have created it's… beyond perfect." Marlene couldn't prevent becoming choked up. "You have always been the one to understand and could see what I see, what I liked, or what would look good. You have always been the one who could see…me when no one else could even when I couldn't see myself." Marlene finally allowed the model who had been patiently waiting to leave.

"It's only perfect because it was your initial vision. I just took it and expanded it. The perfection is all in part because of you Marlene. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for you." Rebecca had gone weeks without touching or really talking to Marlene and when she reached for Marlene's hand the two of them could feel the energy behind it. Bringing with it all the feelings that were trying to be suppressed.

Rebecca could feel her wall beginning to crack. Just to touch Marlene again so simply. Rebecca couldn't prevent letting her buried secret out. "I still see you in everything I create. If anything I create is perfect its because I have the perfect muse."

Marlene's heart skipped. To finally hear Rebecca begin to admit, even so slightly, that she still thought of her was a ray of hope for Marlene. Marlene grasped Rebecca's hand tighter and decreased the distance between them. "Rebecca there is nothing I would rather be then an inspiration to you, because everyday you have been one to me."

"Rebecca?" hearing Bianca's voice caused Rebecca to jump and quickly pull herself away from Marlene.

"Bianca. What are you doing here?" Rebecca nervously asked.

"Don't you remember? You asked me to come by so you could fit me for my costume."

"Oh yes. Sorry I totally forgot. Ummm… just wait here and let me get everything ready." Rebecca gave Marlene a hesitant glace and then left to collect everything she needed.

The automatic tension between Marlene and Bianca could be felt immediately. The moment between Marlene and Rebecca had not gone unnoticed by Bianca.

"So you must be relieved to see an end in sight?" Bianca probed.

"An end? What do you mean?" Marlene asked sharply.

"The end to all this fashion madness. I mean after tomorrow nights fashion event you will be able to return your attention to _Masquerade of Love. _Your headed to London right after this. Correct? "

Marlene only nodded. Knowing that Bianca had a point to make and she was waiting for it.

"Yes. Well I know that you will be glad to be back to doing what you love and quiet frankly many here will be glad to see you continuing to move on…towards your dream that is." Bianca's emphasis for Marlene to "move on" did not go unnoticed by Marlene. \

At that time Rebecca returned with Bianca's outfit for fitting. "Here we go. Are you ready?"

Marlene took her cue to leave but before doing so turned to Bianca. "Your right. I do look forward to moving on. And make no mistake I will get EVERTHING I have dreamed of." With renewed determination Marlene left Rebecca with Bianca but she secretly vowed that this would be the last time she would walk away.

"Can't I convince you to wear this dress instead?" Rebecca all but pleaded.

"No Rebecca. I don't feel comfortable in stuff like that. This suit is more me. More my style." Bianca insisted.

"Very well then. Let's get a look at you when we add this." Rebecca placed a simple white mask on Bianca that covered her entire face."

"Do we really have to wear a mask?"

"Yes. That is the whole point and theme of the show and ball. It's a masquerade. Everyone that attends will be dressed in their finest and masks are mandatory. Besides I think its all rather romantic and it's different. Unlike any show we have done before. Very interactive for the audience and the fashion itself. It's actually genius really."

"If you say so." Bianca answered unimpressed.

Rebecca made one final adjustment. "There! All finished."

"You do have an amazing talent my dear. I have never been so well dressed before." Bianca complimented.

"Thank you."

"I have to admit that I will be glad when this show is over." Bianca looked from her reflection in the mirror to Rebecca. Interested to watch her reaction.

"Really? Why?"

"Honestly. So that your having to work with Marlene will come to an end." Bianca didn't hold back.

"Why do you say that? " Rebecca asked.

"Because. I know it has been stressful for you having to deal with her and her demanding whims."

"Stressful? What do you mean stressful? We have been able to work without much friction actually." Rebecca nervously began putting her things away. Not sure why Bianca was addressing the issue of her working with Marlene.

Removing the mask and turning Rebecca to face her Bianca spoke in a tone that Rebecca had not heard before. "I refuse to play this game Rebecca. I know what I just saw when I came in."

Rebecca backed away realizing what Bianca was referring to. "What are you talking about?"

"The little interaction between you and Marlene. They way she was looking at you. The way you were looking at her. Your falling for her again aren't you?" Bianca demanded.

Was it really becoming that obvious Rebecca wondered. "Don't be ridiculous. She was just thanking me. That's all. Your reading more into this then there actually is."

"Am I?" Bianca said.

Unconvincingly Rebecca affirmed. "Yes."

Again Bianca turned Rebecca around to face her. "Rebecca don't let yourself be disillusioned by her charm. Need I remind you that after tomorrow's show she will be leaving for London. Leaving all this and you once again behind. Don't loose sight of the fact that she left you once before and she will do it again."

Bianca was right. Loosing Marlene once almost killed her and she couldn't go through it again. She was grateful Bianca reminded her and brought her back to her senses. She pulled Bianca in for a hug. "I promise. There is nothing between Marlene and I. It's only you and I. I promise."

"I walked away once and allowed Marlene her chance. I am not giving up that easily this time. I love you Rebecca." Bianca firmly stated.

Rebecca didn't know how to process those words. She should be overjoyed that Bianca just announced her love, but instead all she could feel was sadness that she could not say the words in return. She couldn't say what in the end she really couldn't feel. But she convinced herself that maybe one day she could learn to. So all she could do was reassure Bianca with a tight hug and gentle kiss. "You have nothing to worry about." Rebecca replied.

Still Bianca was unconvinced as Rebecca was summoned away by Caro.

Bianca's attention was soon directed to her ringing cell phone. To her advantage the room had cleared but she still moved to a more secluded area of the room to answer the call. "Look I told you not to contact me anymore. I'm done."

Alexa's sinister laughed came across clear. "Now Bianca. Did you really think that we were done with you? Remember your not the one who calls the shots here. My father and I are. We will decide when you are done."

Bianca everyday regretted the day she began working for the Berg's. She knew that Frank was becoming more and more suspicious of her and that she was the one who helped Vincent Berg go undetected from the lake the day Eva was killed. Since then she has been at the Berg's mercy. At the time Bianca had nothing to loose but now. She had Rebecca to loose. She already had the threat of Marlene. The added burden of the Berg's only made it worse.

"What more can I possibly do? I told you everything I overheard during Kim's conversation with Ansgar. I know nothing else. And I want out." Bianca demanded.

"Right now you being out. Is not an option. You are in a position right now that is too beneficial for us. Besides. Do you really want Rebecca to learn that you have been using her? That would be an unfortunate turn of events don't you think?" One could tell from Alexa's tone that she was finding Bianca's torment entertaining. "So the way I see it you don't have much choice, but I will cut you a break. Do one last thing for us and I promise your work for us will be over."

Bianca, along with her better judgment, knew that Alexa's promise was not worth anything, but she agreed. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Wonderful. We have learned that there is a new bank account that the Lahnstein's are using to funnel money into. It seems Sebastian and Tanja are making things a little more difficult for us. We need the routing and bank account information and you are the one to get it for us. Once you have successfully obtain this information then and only then will my father and I feel that you have successfully fulfilled your obligations to us."

Begrudgingly Bianca agreed and hung up the phone with the feeling of the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Marlene was more than happy as she watched from Tanja's office Bianca's departure.

"You know I am really disappointed in you Marlene." Tanja declared.

"Disappointed? What are you talking about? This show is destined to be a financial success for LCL. How is that disappointing to you?" Marlene defended.

"My disappointment does not stem from the show or the obvious financial growth that LCL stands to gain. My disappointment is how you are letting that red head buffoon control your getting Rebecca back. Have you learned nothing from me over the years?" Tanja gloated.

Marlene didn't try and pretend with Tanja. She was tired of pretending. "There are other factors involved. It's not that easy. And what makes you think that I want Rebecca back?" Marlene asked.

"Please Marlene. You have never been good at concealing your feelings where Rebecca is concerned. It is the one quality I hate for you. It's your Achilles heal so to say."

"That obvious huh? Actually I don't want to try and hide that I love her. Because I do. She is my soul mate. And your right. Bianca has been in control for too long."

There was a knock at Tanja's door and Jessica entered holding a box. "Excuse me. Did either of you happen to see where Bianca went? She left without her costume for tomorrow and Rebecca wanted to make sure she had it."

"Do you honestly believe that we are going to keep up with her whereabouts?' Tanja barked.

Jessica rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but was stopped by Marlene.

"Jessica. Wait. Let me see this costume." Marlene opened the box and studied the contents carefully. She took the white mask in hand and a slight smile came across her face. Marlene knew now what she had to do. No longer did she care about Frank's investigation, nor the success of the show, or Bianca's idol threats. Her only concern here on out was Rebecca and in order for her plan to succeed she had to act fast.

Shoving the box back at Jessica and ignoring Tanja's demands to know where she was heading Marlene dashed from Tanja's office while dialing on her cell phone.

"Robert! It's Marlene. I need your help. I will meet you at the theatre in 15 minutes. I'm on my way now." Marlene picked up her pace more determined there ever. No longer was she willing to go any longer without Rebecca. Come hell or high water by tomorrow night all of this would be over and she and Rebecca would be back where they belonged. Together.


	15. Masquerade of Love Part 15

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 15**

"Marlene my love you,,,look,,,,FABULOUS!" Jacob shrieked as he encouraged Marlene to turn so he could soak in every aspect of Marlene's beauty. Marlene's dress was strapless and the bodice was fitted to accentuate her hour glass curves. The black of the bodice gradually shifted into a shade of deep red like that of a fine red wine and continued to grow lighter in shade as the eye traveled down the attached flowing skirt. Her mask was like that of a black lace butterfly highlighted with gorgeous crystals that sparkled when caught in the light. The mask only enhanced her blue eyes causing her to be even more alluring to anyone who caught her gaze.

"Why thank you kind sir." Marlene entertained. "And I must say that you and Ollie have to be two of the finest looking gentleman here." Marlene was happy to see that two of the men she cherished the most had manage to make a connection of their own. She understood Ollie's struggle to move on since he and Christian had decided to part ways and she was happy to see that he had managed to find a kindred spirit at least in Jacob.

Jacob then turned his attention of awe to the Grand Ballroom in Konigsbrunn that was the backdrop for the fashion show and masquerade ball.

'And I also have to say my dear that you are not only a theatrical directing phenomenon but a marketing goddess as well! Genius absolutely genius to create such an interactive fashion show. Having the patrons not only be spectators but participants in the show is just unheard of. Plus, with the ball to follow! It's as if they are able to become the characters from Masquerade of Love . Genius I tell you absolutely genius. Oh, but I have to say the horse drawn carriages bringing the guests from their cars to the front of the castle is by all means my favorite touch." Jacob continued to talk on and on but his words only became muffled sound in the background because at that moment Rebecca appeared in the entry way of the ballroom. There was never a question of Rebecca's beauty but tonight she literally took Marlene's breath away.

As if in a hypnotic trance Marlene slowly began to make her way through the crowd never allowing herself to loose sight of Rebecca, as if she could because Rebecca was glowing. Her white dress with it's golden lace overlay sat off her shoulders and fit snug at the waist only to then become a flowing sea of white and golden chiffon that fell to the floor from her waist. Her black mask gave a swan like appearance with a gold jeweled outline with hints of white feathers. Marlene's heart beat quickened the closer she came. Tonight was not just about the success of the fashion show or _Masquerade of Love _it was the night that she reclaimed her true meaning in life. The love of her life.

Rebecca continued to search the crowd. Finding it difficult with everyone's identity shielded by their masks. Who was she searching for though? Bianca she would recognize, but she deep down knew that Bianca was not who she searched for.

Then their eyes locked. No mask could disguise the beauty of the blonde who stood only a few feet from her. No words needed to be spoken to understand the feelings of want and desire that existed between the two of them and Rebecca's resistance was weakening. It was like her body knew where it need to be without any direction from her brain and as she went to step towards the woman that held her heart fate once again intervened.

"There you are my love." Bianca's arrival caused a barrier between Rebecca and Marlene and brought the two of them to a stop before they could connect. Marlene's distain for Bianca returned and she could taste the bitterness on her tongue. Rebecca was taken aback by Bianca's sudden appearance and it was then she realized how unnerving Bianca's mask really was. The full white mask with it's pointed nose and sharp angled eyes along with the slight smirk of a smile resembled that of the devil and as she looked into Bianca's eyes Rebecca no longer felt any warmth that may have once existed. However, before anyone could react Tanja's appearance to announce the beginning of the fashion show changed everyone's course of action.

Recalling their sense of duty to the show both Marlene and Rebecca made their way to slightly elevated runway where they took their respective place on either side of Tanja.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I welcome you all this evening in witnessing one of the most anticipated events in fashion history. In theatrical history. A time where everyone's passion for both the arts and fashion come together as one to create a whole new alliance. And led by the dynamic creative forces of Rebecca and Marlene von Lahnstein tonight's new line is destined to be one of the most highly sought after in the fashion world. Fashion that ignites the emotion. You will see and feel it all in this line as you did in the play. Mystery, fire, and desire. Then after the show continue to join us in the celebration as we continue the festivities with a party to end all parties with dancing and merriment. Where our models will mingle within the crowd to give you all an up close and personal look of our line. So prepare yourself to be amazed as LCL presents _Masquerade of Love: A Fashion Tale."_

It took all of Marlene's strength to maintain the professional element she needed to make it through the fashion show. Knowing that this fashion show had to go off without a hitch was the only thing at this point holding her back from Rebecca and soon that would no longer be an obstacle. She eagerly awaited the last model to make her way down the runway. Taking Rebecca's hand to make their final bow to the thunderous applause Marlene only tightened her grip and it didn't go unnoticed by Rebecca who instinctively returned the firm hold.

Watching with an increasing agitation Bianca was beginning to feel more and more uneasy with Marlene and Rebecca's physical closeness and a feeling of anger and panic began to wash over her. She had to get to Rebecca. To pull her away from Marlene once and for all. Now that the show was over there was no longer any reason for Rebecca to associate with Marlene and that was exactly what Bianca wanted. Bianca was so involved with making her way to Rebecca that she did not notice the looming dark figures that were beginning to surround her.

Marlene and Rebecca began to inch their way backwards still hand and hand bowing and waving at the appreciative crowd. Once able to see a clear path to escape Marlene pulled Rebecca into her.

"Come with me!" was all she managed get out as she led Rebecca through the crowd dodging all the people who wanted to stop them for congratulatory hugs and well wishes. Marlene had no interest. Her only intent was to get her and Rebecca as far away as possible for her to finally have Rebecca all to herself. To talk to her to put an end to each of their misery. She knew she had to keep them moving because there was no doubt in her mind that Bianca was fast behind.

Rebecca's footstep dutifully followed Marlene, but then she pulled away and stopped. "Marlene what are you doing? We can't do this. Where are you trying to take me?" Rebecca demanded.

Viciously removing her mask that was now a nuisance Marlene regained her hold on Rebecca and pulled her close. "I am taking us away from here. As far away as I possibly can. I am NOT going to spend another moment without you by my side!"

"What?" Rebecca's head began to spin.

"Rebecca I know you can feel my love for you. I know you can. I love you Rebecca. I have NEVER stopped loving you and I never will and all I want. All I have EVER really wanted was for us to be together."

Rebecca's eyes filled with tears. She had waited and wanted for so long to hear those words from Marlene again, but her fear, her doubt, her self inflicted torment crept in preventing her from fully rejoicing in Marlene's declaration. "But there was a time that you didn't want us together. You left. You didn't stand with me or by me to make things work. You just ran. How can you profess that you love me when ran at the first sign of trouble?"

"I was a coward Rebecca. I admit that. I should have had the courage to stay to fight, but I was so tired so confused and yes angry. I was angry that "I"….that "we" had let things get so twisted and messed up. That we could let miscommunication and the temptation of others come between us. I knew the moment I stepped on that plane that I had made a mistake leaving you, but I couldn't return to you as the broken Marlene that I was. I had to heal to gain back the woman you fell in love with." Marlene grabbed Rebecca's hand and placed it on her rapidly beating heart. "Do you feel that? Do you feel it? It beats for you Rebecca. It only beats for you."

She could feel it. Rebecca could feel the beating of Marlene's heart and it was in sync with her own rapid beat, and she couldn't understand herself. What was holding her back from letting herself be consumed in Marlene's love. To consume Marlene in her own feelings of love. To run and never look back.

"I love you and I know…I know that you love me too." Marlene was all but pleading. "For God's sake please stop hiding behind your mask and I'm not talking about the one you are wearing!" and Marlene pulled off Rebecca's mask tossing it to the side. Revealing a raw and emotional Rebecca.

"Rebecca! Get away from her Marlene!" Bianca charged between the two pushing Rebecca behind her breaking Marlene and Rebecca's contact. Marlene couldn't hold back any longer she was over Bianca's constant presence. Her constant interference.

"When are you going to realize that you have no chance Bianca? Your such a fool! Can you not see? Can you not see that you have no chance in hell. I love her and she loves me!" Marlene shoved Bianca to the ground and regained her hold on Rebecca and staring her intensely in the eyes. "Why Rebecca? Why are you afraid?"

Rebecca was at a loss. Yes, she loved Marlene the words 'I love you' were on the tip of her tongue. Why could she not say it. What was preventing her from saying everything that she felt for Marlene. She could see and hear the desperation in Marlene's voice.

"Rebecca! Please what more can I do? What more can I say? To prove that everything I feel for you is true. I'm so terribly sorry for leaving, but please! Please love me. FORGIVE me! As I FORGAVE you!"

Forgiveness.

Rebecca could only stare in Marlene's eyes.

Bianca quickly regained her footing and grabbed Marlene by the hair pulling her back causing Marlene to fall backwards. "She can't say something she doesn't feel Marlene. When are you going to get it through your head that the two of you are over." Bianca quickly took Rebecca by the hand and whisked her away.

"DAMMIT!" Marlene yelled as she picked herself up she lifted her dress to reveal her cell phone strapped to her leg. Quickly she dialed. "You know what I need you to do and I need you to do it NOW!"

Rebecca's head was spinning. So much emotion was running through her and it was almost as if she were out of her body looking down and watching. Although they were moving swiftly for Rebecca is was all happening as if she were in a slow motion movie.

Bianca's goal was to leave the castle as fast as she could with Rebecca and because of Marlene her only other way for getting them out was to go back through the crowded patrons of the masquerade ball. She knew this was not going to be easy and that getting Rebecca through the crowd unnoticed was going to be tricky and she was right.

The minute Bianca entered the room with Rebecca, much to Bianca's dismay Rebecca was immediately engulfed by the adoring crowd that had been waiting for the designer and was eager to see her to speak to her. All the masked faces that approached Rebecca only added to her blurred and confused state. It was as if all the masked faces where exaggerated and loomed over her. Especially the white sinister looking mask of Bianca's that caused Rebecca to begin to panic. Rebecca began to jerk away and finally felt Bianca loose her grip. She was free and yet she was still in a confused state of mind trying to make her own escape to freedom. Everyone's eager words for Rebecca were lost on her because in her mind she began to hear Marlene's words again. "FORGIVE me! As I FORGAVE you!" It was then that Rebecca realized what had been preventing her from letting Marlene love her again . The one thing that prevented her from being able to confess her love for Marlene. Forgiveness. Neither, before now, had uttered the words of forgiveness and Rebecca finally realized it was the one thing that she needed from Marlene. She needed to know that Marlene forgave her especially for her one night with Thor.

Finally it all became clear to Rebecca and she began to find her bearings. Marlene. She had to find Marlene.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. I'm sorry. Excuse me!" was all Rebecca could give to anyone who tried to stop her for a chance to speak. She had to find Marlene. Rebecca finally made her way through the heart of the crowd and was almost to the door that led to the outside of the castle when out of no where she came face to face again with the devilish white mask. Rebecca was startled by the quick clutch around her wrist and began to resist as she was being pulled out the door to the court yard where a covered carriage was waiting.

"Please Bianca let me go! Please." but the grip around Rebecca's wrist only tightened. The driver of the carriage quickly jumped down and opened the door and helped with basically shoving Rebecca into the carriage. Rebecca was trying desperately to catch her breath as she felt the wheels beneath her begin to move. Panic began to consume her and as if she were a caged animal she began to fight. Lunging for the carriage door.

"NO! NOOOO BIANCA! Let me out! NO!" STOP! PLEASE STOP! LET ME OUT!" Rebecca screamed as she once again lunged for the carriage door only to be pulled back with force. She began flailing her arms about in a desperate attempt to escape being pinned down. "Get OFF me!" At this point her screams became hoarse and were accompanied by tears she had never felt this out of control this defeated. "Marlene! Please Bianca! Please let me go!" Rebecca cried.

"Rebecca! SHHHH! Rebecca calm down. Calm down. It's ME! It's ME!" Rebecca's chest was rising rapidly up and down and her wild like actions began to calm as she began to register the voice she heard. She turned her tear stained face to the white mask that now hovered over her. "Rebecca. It's me!" the soft and calming voice reassured her and reaching up Rebecca removed the white sinister mask to reveal the concerned but loving face of Marlene. "Marlene!" Rebecca gasped and she could not contain the sudden burst of relief that escaped her body. The emotion was so much that all she could do was sob as she took Marlene's face in her hands. Frantically tracing every feature to assure herself that who she was seeing was real. That it was in fact Marlene. Marlene's own sense of relief began to show as she lovingly smiled down at Rebecca. With all hesitation with all reasons gone Rebecca pulled Marlene into her for a kiss that was filled with so much passion, and Marlene was all to willing to reciprocate. Rebecca could not pull Marlene close enough. She felt weak and yet so strong all at the same time. Her lips began to stake their claim on Marlene's cheeks, her nose, her forehead only to make their way back for another long kiss.

It was Marlene who paused the reunion so that she could look at Rebecca. So that she could reassure her own self that she finally had in her possession the only person she ever wanted or needed. Rebecca reached to caress Marlene's face once more and Marlene took her hand and tenderly kissed her palm. A single tear made it's way down Marlene's cheek as her own relief came to the surface.

Rebecca was afraid to take her eyes off of Marlene. Afraid that if she blinked she would somehow be gone. "I love you!" Rebecca whispered. "I LOVE ONLY YOU! ONLY YOU!" Marlene now was the one who could not control her emotion as she felt herself breakdown. Exhausted from the fight but relieved with its outcome. Marlene pulled Rebecca up to where she could hold her in her arms.

Finally, after several minutes, Rebecca spoke: "I'm sorry." She positioned herself to be able to look Marlene in the eye. "I'm so sorry for all the hell I put you through. After all of the hell I can't believe that you would even still want me. That you would have even gone to all this trouble just for me." Marlene silenced Rebecca with a finger to Rebecca's lips.

"I love you Rebecca and I vowed nothing was going to stop me from being with you. Nothing and no one and I would fight the battle all over again." Sealing her promise with a kiss.

Rebecca finally realized the carriage was still moving and asked Marlene where they were going.

"It's a surprise and we will come to our destination soon." Marlene teased and once again met Rebecca's loving gaze. "All I want right now is to get you as far away as I can. I want you all to myself. I don't just want to tell you that 'I love you'. I want to show you."

To be continued…..


	16. Masquerade of Love Part 16

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 16**

Never had Marlene held anyone so close as she was holding Rebecca, whose head now gently rested on her chest. The rocking rhythm of the carriage created a feeling of peace over the both of them, but soon the tranquility of the ride came to an end with a small lunge and cease of movement. Marlene then realized that their journey was not over. There was still more distance to put between them and everyone and everything they just ran from. She knew without a doubt that Tanja at this point was fuming because of their disappearance and abandonment of the whole fashion campaign, and as for Bianca she had no clue as to what became of her, and Marlene wanted to take no chances of her finding them.

Rebecca raised her head and asked, "Where are we?"

"Actually we are at a house not far from the castle. From here I have made alternative travel arrangements from this point on. Our journey isn't over. Like I said. I want to take you far away." Marlene replied just as the door to the carriage opened.

"Allow me to assist you down from the carriage Countess von Lahnstein." Marlene was happy to see the trusted face of Robert.

"Thank you Robert." she smiled as she stepped out of the carriage.

"Allow me Countess von Lahnstein." Robert said politely as he offered his hand in assistance to Rebecca.

"Robert?" Rebecca said a bit surprised once she recognized the gruff and stout stagehand she had met previously.

"So nice to see you again Countess." Robert replied as he assisted Rebecca from the carriage.

"Robert I can not thank you enough for everything you have done. I would not have been able to accomplish any of this without you." Marlene appreciatively threw her arms around his neck.

"For you Countess. Anything." Robert blushed as he tenderly patted her back. "You will find everything you requested in the garage and as for your destination. It is ready and awaiting your arrival."

Marlene smile graciously. "Wonderful Robert. You are wonderful."

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked with heightened curiosity.

"It's a surprise, but just know that once we are there. I may never let you leave." Marlene lovingly teased. "Come on! I don't want to waste anymore time then necessary. I don't want anything or anyone preventing us from leaving."

Marlene turned to Robert. "Thank you again Robert. I have it all under control from here."

"I am glad I could be of service. I wish you both nothing but the best." With a slight bow Robert returned to the drivers seat of the carriage and soon he along with the carriage disappeared into the night.

Marlene took Rebecca by the hand and led her to the garage. There Rebecca was astonished to see her motorcycle waiting. "What? How? How did you get this here."

"One of the many ways Robert and Justus helped me." Marlene couldn't help but smile and revel in the fact that she had been able to accomplish escaping with Rebecca.

"Justus was apart of all this as well?"

"There was no way I could have took care of all of the arrangements with such short notice. I needed help. I knew I could trust Justus to assist with the arrangements in and around the castle and Robert for everything needed outside of the castle." Marlene explained as she handed Rebecca a duffle bag. "Here. We need to change. You can't exactly go sporting around on a motorcycle with that dress on."

Rebecca unzipped the duffle and smiled at the sight of her leather jacket, a shirt and leather riding pants. She was even more pleased to see Marlene changing into very similar clothing. Once dressed Rebecca went to get on her motorcycle. Ready to drive the two of them.

"Oh no my love. I will be driving us tonight. Besides you don't even know where we are going." Marlene announced.

"But I've always driven. You don't know how." Rebecca protested

"Yes. Well that is no longer true. While in L.A. I missed riding and so I learned how. I guess it was a way for me to keep connected to you in a way." Marlene felt a blush because it somehow sounded lame, but to Rebecca it meant so much.

"O.K. then. I guess….I am totally at your mercy." Rebecca smiled and gave Marlene an appreciative kiss.

With dresses piled on the ground Marlene mounted the bike and once she felt Rebecca's arms secured around her she revved the engine and soon they were both on their way. At first it felt odd for Rebecca not to be the one at the helm of the motorbike, but it didn't take long for her to like the idea of Marlene being the one in charge. And being able to just have her arms around Marlene and have her so close brought Rebecca such a feeling of calm. Something she had not felt in a long time.

Masterfully Marlene woven in and out of the traffic of the city. Although curious, Rebecca did not care where they were going as long as she had Marlene by her side. Soon the city lights faded and their surroundings became darker and more densely populated by trees and curvy roads and finally the curvy road led them to a cabin that appeared to be very secluded. Because it was so dark Rebecca could not make much of their surroundings other then seeing a soft glow from a light inside the cabin.

"We're here." Marlene excitedly announced.

"And where exactly is here?" Rebecca asked. As Marlene located the key hidden underneath a cement gnome near the door.

"This is my father's cabin. He and mother would come here often for long weekend getaways. Not many people know he has it and he prefers to keep it that way, but he graciously agreed to let us stay here. He knew how important it was for me to get you away from the castle." Marlene said.

"I have to say that I'm actually surprised that your father was willing. I know that he must not be happy about the idea of my being back in your life. Your dad is not exactly a von Lahnstein fan. Especially me since I hurt you." Rebecca could feel a sting of remaining guilt. Something that Marlene no longer wanted Rebecca to feel.

"Actually. You are an exception. Granted Dad in the beginning was uncomfortable with the idea that you had brainwashed his once straight minded daughter to the other side." Marlene began

"Brainwashed!" interjected Rebecca. Marlene couldn't help but laugh as she pulled Rebecca closer to her by the waist. "Yes! Brainwashed! But once he saw how utterly in love I was…..for the first time. You soon won him over."

"Won him over only to disappoint him with the way I hurt you and let you down." Rebecca found she couldn't look at Marlene as she recalled her betrayal. Lifting Rebecca slightly by the chin so that their eyes could meet Marlene took a moment to look deep in her loves doe like eyes. "Rebecca. No more. No more will we let the past dictate our future. Forgiveness. I have forgiven you and I pray that you have forgiven me." Marlene gently wiped away the small tear trails that traveled from Rebecca's eyes.

"There is nothing I want more than to be with you and only you. To start this new beginning with you. I love you!" Rebecca sealed her promise with a deep kiss filled with her renewed dedication.

"It's a good thing because I wasn't going to let you do anything otherwise." Marlene teased as she rubbed Rebecca's nose playfully with her own. "Now let's get settled." Marlene took off her jacket throwing it to the couch. She soon disappeared into another room as Rebecca investigated the small living room. She smiled at herself as she continued to look around the cozy space. Realizing how much Marlene had changed her life. Before Rebecca would only think of spending a romantic night in a 5 star hotel, but now this simple space was grander then any hotel she had ever been, because she was never happier then she was now inside these cabin walls. Her smile only widened a she felt Marlene's arms wrap around her waist from behind with Marlene pulling her in close. She easily complied and allowed herself to be pulled even closer. Feeling her body weaken when Marlene's lips softly brushed the back of her neck. The area that Marlene knew could ignite Rebecca's desires. Rebecca did nothing to resist Marlene's touch. Marlene then turned her around slowly unzipping Rebecca's leather jacket that soon fell to the floor.

Marlene couldn't resist the opportunity to kiss Rebecca's lips teasingly. Then she took Rebecca by the hand. "Come with me." Rebecca followed like an obedient child only to be delighted by the picture perfect scene that she was led into. Rebecca found that while her first impression was that the cabin was simple her viewpoint changed upon entering the bedroom she found that it was nothing but magical. The bedroom was dimly lit by candles that were strategically placed all around the room. The queen sized bed was draped in white linens and billowy pillows and she smiled at the vases of wildflowers that occupied almost every shelf or table. Creating the same fortress of protection as they did in the field that day.

"Do you like?" Marlene whispered while holding Rebecca.

"I like." Rebecca answered with a smile. "But something tells me I'm going to like that even more." Rebecca's investigation of the room stopped at the antique claw foot tub that sat on the opposite side of the room. The wall in front of the tub was nothing but multiple glass doors that provided the perfect view of the lake which at that moment reflected the stars and moon that adorned the night sky. Two of the doors were open and Rebecca could feel the warm breeze that filled the room.

"It's beautiful. You are beautiful." Rebecca was the one this time who pulled Marlene close.

"We should get in before the water begins to cool." Marlene suggested.

Marlene slowly began to undress Rebecca removing each article of clothing as if she were revealing a delicate original piece of Rembrandt art. Marlene had to remind herself to breath as she became paralyzed by the naked beauty that stood before her. Rebecca could see the vulnerability that was taking over Marlene and she step forward gently covering Marlene with soft kisses while returning the favor of undressing Marlene and leading her to the claw tub where the steam of the warm bath rose into the air. Rebecca sat down in the warmth of the tub and Marlene sat snug between her legs and leaned back into Rebecca's inviting arms. There was a long silence between them and yet so much was said by their touch. Rebecca softly explored Marlene's body starting first with her tilted neck where she placed many tiny kisses that found their way to Marlene's ear were Rebecca gently teethed Marlene's lobes . The sound of Marlene's pleasure softly escaping her lips encouraged Rebecca to continue her rediscovery of Marlene's body.

Marlene had not felt so much pleasure in such a long time. As Rebecca's hands tenderly explored her wanting body she could feel the pent up tension from their time apart slowly releasing and she began craving more of Rebecca's touch.

To feel Marlene's body surrendering to her gave Rebecca the renewed confidence that she had lost and her want and her need to please Marlene in every way only intensified. She became more eager in her exploration. With Marlene's breast in her hands she playfully twisted Marlene's nipples feeling them harden in anticipation of each teasing tug.

Marlene was loosing herself to Rebecca's masterful ways. The throbbing between her legs was becoming unbearable. She was more than ready for the fingers that began to gently massage her now swollen and pulsating clit.

Rebecca had all the control and Marlene was at her tender mercy begging her not to stop. Rocking her pelvis in a rhythmic thrust that kept in time with Rebecca's skillful fingers. With each diligent stroke of to her clit both Marlene and Rebecca could feel the elevated passion that was about to erupt. Knowing that Marlene was on the verge of satisfaction Rebecca became more aggressive in her pleasuring. Increasing pressure to Marlene's small palpitating mound. The added assertiveness brought the results Rebecca wanted. Marlene could no longer contain the passionate pleasure that Rebecca's doings released from her body.

"Rebecca. Oh God Rebecca! I'm going to…" Marlene became breathless as her body exploded from the built up desire that gushed from inside her. Rebecca held Marlene's quavering body tight enjoying every tiny tremor that Marlene experienced. Rebecca began to feel Marlene finally relaxing and was pleased with knowing that she once again was able to bring Marlene to the point of sheer ecstasy. However, she became concerned when she realized that Marlene was quietly weeping in her arms.

"Marlene? What's wrong? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" Rebecca felt a small twinge of panic that Marlene was not as pleased as Rebecca had assumed.

"No." Marlene shook her head and turned to face Rebecca. "No. My sweet, sweet beautiful darling. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you did everything right. I'm sorry I don't mean to cry." Marlene looked at Rebecca with such love.

"Then why are you crying? " Rebecca tenderly held Marlene's face and wiped away a straying tear.

"Because I have never been so happy. The fact that we are here together again…I…." Marlene couldn't contain her need to engulf Rebecca in a passionate kiss. Once her urge was satisfied she continued. "There were so many times where I thought we were lost. Completely lost. That we would never have moments like this again and I died inside. I had never felt so empty and incomplete. Yes, while I was away I discovered my strength professionally, but what I also discovered was that without you to share my life with, all my accomplishments truly meant nothing. And then when I came home and saw you with Bianca I can't even begin to explain the desperation I felt. Knowing that you were hers that she was touching you and….." Rebecca quickly silenced Marlene.

"Bianca NEVER had me. I was NEVER hers. I know I tried to convince you, her and even myself that that was the case. That I was ready to move on but the truth of the matter was she never HAD me. I couldn't let go of you Marlene. I have never experienced the love I have for you with anyone. In fact, it scares me from time to time knowing how much I need you and want you. You talk about how lost you were. You could not have possible felt more lost than me. You complete me Marlene. I love you." tears now flowed freely between both women.

"And I love you Rebecca. I never stopped loving you and never will." Marlene began to shower Rebecca once again with kisses until Rebecca stopped her to validate one more thing.

"And just so you know. Bianca never touched me. We came close on many occasions but I could never get passed knowing it was not you. I purposely broke my vow not to let work consume because working kept me near you and away from her. It was never her touch that I longed for. It has always been you. Always." Marlene couldn't contain her sense of relief knowing that Rebecca had remained loyal to her. And rewarded Rebecca's loyalty with a long and love filled kiss.

Their attentions were suddenly brought to their surrounding area by the chill of the breeze hitting their wet bodies. Realizing the warmth of the tub was no longer since most of the water was now in small pools all around the outside of the tub. No doubt caused by the action that had took place inside the tub. They both laughed at the realization and stood to escape the now frigid environment.

Wrapped in robes and giggling like two school girls they made their way to the bedroom where they collapsed onto the bed.

Rebecca's attention was drawn to Marlene's neck and she gently touched the delicate chain that she until now had not realized hung around Marlene's neck. Rebecca's look of remorse did not go unnoticed by Marlene.

"You still have your necklace." Rebecca stated.

"Yep. A symbol of our love even through the bad times." Marlene carefully studied Rebecca's expression.

Rebecca could not conceal her shame and regret for loosing her precious reminder. As she had done so many times since loosing her necklace she began to berate herself for ever removing it. "I took mine off." She confessed to Marlene. "And before I had a chance to change my mind I had lost it. I'm so sorry Marlene. I should have never removed it I should have never given up hope. I knew its meaning and I should have stayed true to it."

Marlene stared loving at Rebecca for a moment then quietly sat up and rolled to the side of the bed to find her leather bag. Rebecca was curious as to what Marlene was doing.

"Close your eyes." Marlene insisted.

Once her eyes were closed Marlene took Rebecca's open palm and placed the small pin box in Rebecca's had.

"O.K. now open them." Marlene waited for Rebecca's reaction.

Upon opening her eyes Rebecca focused on the small pin box in her hand and began to smile. She opened it revealing the contents that she was convinced she had been lost forever. "My necklace." Marlene removed it from the box and hung it back in its rightful place.

"There. Promise. As I do. Never to give up again? Never to doubt my love for you again no matter what obstacles we may encounter in the future?" Marlene stated with a adamant look in her eye. With a shy smile Rebecca nodded in agreement and gently placed a soft sweet kiss on Marlene's lips.

"GOOD! Now I don't know about you but I am famished. Let me go take a look at what Robert has stocked the kitchen with. Hopefully he managed to get everything on my list. Besides I need a little energy boost before round two." Marlene sprung from the bed.

"Round two?" Rebecca gleefully asked.

"Why yes my love! You didn't really think the night was over now did you? Marlene winked. "My love we have only just begun."


	17. Masquerade of Love Part 17

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 17**

Marlene was very impressed by the well stocked fridge, pantry and especially the wine rack. She made a mental note to be sure and give Robert a proper 'Thank You' once they returned. Returned. The idea of returning to all the chaos that she was sure would be waiting for her and Rebecca made her cringe. Marlene shook her head to erase any thoughts of what was happening back home and at LCL. All she wanted to concentrate on was the here and now. And the here and now consisted of opening up one of the bottles of champagne that Robert stocked and she smiled at the idea of what to do with the strawberries and whipping cream she found in the fridge. Adding some cheeses and Rebecca's favorite cookies to the tray Marlene cheerfully made her way back to the bedroom.

"You are going to LOVE all the special treats that Robert stocked for us in the kitch…." Marlene came to a halt in her tracks. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Rebecca peacefully sleeping. Quietly she placed the tray down on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed. Rebecca's robe did little to hide the beauty that was underneath. Marlene made a mental note of every inch of Rebecca's perfect physique. Never had she felt so grateful for the love of Rebecca. To give and finally once again receive her love.

No longer could Marlene keep her exploration to just looking at Rebecca Softly she traced the outline of Rebecca's face making her fingers journey down her neck to the smooth area that separated Rebecca's breast. She could feel Rebecca's gentle heart beat which produced a sweet smile across Marlene's face. The rise and fall of Rebecca's chest as she took each breath was hypnotizing Marlene and she gently widened the opening of Rebecca's robe. The beauty that was lying before her was more than she could resist. She bent down and continued her exploring by delicately placing small kisses that began at the smooth divide of Rebecca's breast and traveled down to her stomach and as she began to make her way back up to retrace her kiss steps she felt Rebecca's hand. She then met Rebecca's loving look.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just couldn't resist." Marlene apologized.

Rebecca lovingly smiled. "Never apologize for that. I never want you to feel ever again that I am off limits to you."

Marlene's smile grew to cover her entire face and she swiftly made her way to Rebecca's lips where Rebecca just as eagerly returned the passionate union. Marlene became blinded by her passion for Rebecca and she knew she had full approval to go further when she felt Rebecca tearing at her own robe to remove any barrier that prevented the two from being as close as possible. Marlene became even more ravenous in her need to kiss, to taste, to touch, to be as close to Rebecca as possible. She playfully pinned Rebecca to the bed as she straddled the petite brunette. Rebecca did very little to resist her constraint but at the same time could not prevent her body from arching in need of more. Marlene's caravan of kisses made their way to Rebecca's heaving chest that begged for Marlene's conquering touch and Marlene eagerly obliged as she cupped Rebecca's breast and took her nipples playfully between her teeth and then teasingly flickered the tips with her tongue. Creating shocks of electrifying pleasure throughout Rebecca's body and intensifying her sexual needs.

Marlene really didn't need the encouragement but became even more driven to please by Rebecca's pleas for more. Marlene continued her pleasure journey with kisses that led down Rebecca's stomach. Rebecca continue to arch in the eager anticipation of what was to come. Never had Marlene been so aggressive with Rebecca. It was a side of Marlene that Rebecca was happy to see emerge. Marlene could not longer resist her want to please Rebecca and with that she found herself positioned between Rebecca's thighs. Marlene knew she was the one in control the second she felt the warm wet greeting that was waiting for her fingers that had made their way inside Rebecca. With the added thumb massaging motion to Rebecca's clit her moans of sheer pleasure were uncontrollably escaping as Marlene continued to pleasure with unwavering conviction.

"Oh God Marlene. Yes! Yes! Yes!" was all that Rebecca could breathlessly mutter in between her gasps of pleasure. Rebecca could feel the intense buildup of sheer ecstasy and she had no control at this point of how her body would react. Marlene could tell that Rebecca was on the verge of releasing her pent up desire and to intensify the response she quickly removed her fingers only to replace their duties with her tongue. Marlene's tongue was flitting at a vigorous pace around Rebecca's throbbing clit and the change drove Rebecca over the edge and at that moment all of her built up sexual tension was released. Marlene, with her firm grasp of Rebecca's hips, continued to slowly tease the now tender area as Rebecca slowly recovered from her orgasam and continuing to aftershocks. Once satisfied Marlene retraced her path with the same delicate kisses until she was once again face to face with the now pleasure weakened brunette.

"God I have missed you. I have missed every thing about you and every moment that I am spending with you right now is just reinforcing my love for you. I don't just want you Rebecca. I need you. I need us. Please tell me there will always be "us". Marlene had never sounded so emphatic.

Rebecca nodded, "There will always be "us". Always. I don't want it any other way." With the excitement of Rebecca's reassuring words Marlene gleefully pulled Rebecca closer and sealed the deal with a long kiss. With arms wrapped protectively around one another and legs intertwined they both relaxed into each other. Finally feeling the exhaustion that the events of the evening had brought. For the first time in months both women fell asleep in peace. Without any worries for what tomorrow would bring.


	18. Masquerade of Love Part 18

**Masquerade of Love**

**Part 18**

As the warmth of the morning sun began to peek through the cracks of the drawn curtains Marlene's eyes sprang open with a sudden sense of panic, but once she felt her fingers intertwined with Rebecca's, the feel of Rebecca spooned up behind her, and the sound of her shallow breathes she realized that she was not dreaming and that she was actually waking up once again in Rebecca's arms. She shifted so that she could have a full view of her love.

Marlene gently began to trace the outlines of Rebecca face. Ending with a soft trace of Rebecca's lips. Slowly Marlene leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Rebecca lips. The corners of Rebecca's mouth began to curl up as she, without opening her eyes, returned her morning wake up call. As she began to wake up more Rebecca surprised Marlene by rolling her over to where Rebecca was on top of Marlene looking down. Seconds went by where their eye contact never broke. It was Rebecca's turn to absorb the beauty that laid beneath her.

"Good morning." Rebecca whispered as she leaned down for another taste of Marlene's inviting lips.

"Mmmmm…yes. A very good morning." Marlene answered enjoying every one of the soft pecks that Rebecca was placing all over her face and traveling down her neck.

Rebecca returned to Marlene's loving gaze.

"I woke in a bit of a panic at first because I thought that last night was all a dream. That when I woke up you wouldn't be here. But you are here." Again Marlene emphasized her statement with a loving kiss.

"I am here and there is no where else I would rather be." Rebecca gave Marlene a quick nose to nose rub. "I need water. Especially because of how active we have been. " Rebecca gave Marlene a teasing tickle. " I will be right back."

Marlene stretched to wake her body up more and smiled with satisfaction. However, her thoughts soon drifted to the realism of all the chaos that they left behind them. As much as she hated it, worry began to set in. The fact that she and Rebecca did not stay for the meet and greet after the show she knew that Tanja and Jacob would have plenty to say, not to mention it could have jeopardized any relations with potential buyers and investors, and then most importantly she didn't know about Bianca. Marlene's main focus had been getting her hands on Rebecca to get her away. Her escape with Rebecca was almost a blur because it all just happened so fast. Her curiosity and concern about Bianca's whereabouts began to get the best of her so she leaned over and pulled her silenced cell phone from her leather bag.

Marlene sat straight up in bed when she saw that she had missed over twenty calls from Frank and dozens of text messages from not only Frank, but her family, Jacob, and of course Tanja. But it was Frank's messages that concerned her most. She quickly pulled up his messages all of which said to contact him IMMMEDIATELY! Marlene was torn. Everything about last night was so perfect and she had Rebecca with her again finally, and she wanted more time. More time for just her and Rebecca. She didn't want the outside world back in their lives, but at the same time it worried her not knowing Bianca's fate. She wanted to make sure that Frank had followed through with apprehending Bianca as he had promised. Marlene quickly hid her phone at the sound of Rebecca's voice. She knew the time would come that she would need to tell Rebecca everything about Bianca and her involvement with the Bergs, not only Bianca's, but her own involvement. Hopefully once she knew that Frank definitely had Bianca in custody her conversation with Rebecca would go a lot easier.

"So we never got around to eating last night. How about I whip us up something special for breakfast. Like one of my famous omelette's?" Rebecca announced.

Marlene grinned at the idea of Rebecca even cooking. "I didn't know you made a famous omelette, since I have hardly ever seen you cook."

"Yes. Well that is what makes them so famous! These omelette's will be a Rebecca von Lahnstein original. My very first attempt at being domestic." Rebecca was playful in her response and disappeared again.

Domesticated. That was something she never thought she would hear from Rebecca, but it was something that Marlene liked very much. Marlene's thoughts, however, where quickly brought back to Frank's message and so she opened one of the glass doors that led to a private deck and called Frank.

Before Marlene could even identify herself Frank set it. "Marlene! Where the hell are you? And do you have Rebecca with you?"

"Rebecca is with me and I'm not sure that I want anyone to know where we are. Not until you tell me that you were able to arrest Bianca. I don't want her anywhere near Rebecca." Marlene stated firmly.

"Marlene. I need you and Rebecca to come to the station. Immediately!" Frank's agitated voice caused Marlene to become alarmed.

"Frank. What are you not telling me? Do you have Bianca in custody?" There was a brief silence "FRANK! Do you have Bianca in custody? Marlene demanded.

"We had her in custody." Frank begrudgingly admitted.

"What? What do you mean you HAD her in custody. You came to me the night before the show and assured me that if I let you and your team attend the fashion show you would have her and the Bergs in custody. What happened?" Marlene was having a difficult time maintaining her anger and concern.

"It worked. The plan that you had arranged for Rebecca and Bianca to become separated during the after party worked. After you took off with Rebecca my men were able to surround Bianca and take her into custody."

"What about Berg and Alexa? You told me they were suppose to show up as well and that they all were going to be arrested."

"Well it appears that Bianca has not been the Bergs only source of information. They never showed. And we think it was because they were tipped off that we were there. Not only that, once we got to the station with Bianca, there was already a lawyer on site to bail her out. In addition to the fact, that all the evidence we had against her mysteriously disappeared. We had to let her go."

"WHAT! You had to let her go!" Marlene began to pace back and forth and her words came out like rapid gun fire. "I can not believe this Frank! You assured me. PROMISED me that you would have Bianca behind bars. Now, I don't know what to expect out of her, especially if she has the Berg's help. You just put not only me, but Rebecca as well in a dangerous position." Marlene continued to pace and became more and more agitated. "I should have never agreed to help you. Now Bianca and the Bergs know that I was in on bringing them down and they are going to come after me, but most importantly they may come after Rebecca too."

"I hate to say it but the Berg's are so vengeful right now that they are out for the entire Lahnstein family." Frank confessed.

"Oh that makes it even better Frank! And what am I suppose to tell Rebecca? Huh? That I'm sorry I may have played a part in the potential downfall of your entire family."

"What?"

Marlene turned to find Rebecca standing behind with a concerned and confused look on her face.

"I will have to call you back." Marlene quickly ended her call with Frank and stepped towards Rebecca.

"Marlene. Who was that? What do you mean you played apart in the downfall of my family?" Rebecca asked with great concern.

"No. No. Your family is fine. You misunderstood." Marlene tried to reassure Rebecca but she knew that Rebecca did not believe her.

"Marlene you are not telling me something. What are you not telling me?" Rebecca laid the tray down and took Marlene by the arms.

"Marlene. What is it that you are keeping from me? We can not go back to burying secrets and not talking to each other. It tore us apart once before. We can not let that happen again." Rebecca pleaded.

Marlene knew Rebecca was right and so she led Rebecca back into the bedroom and sat with her on the edge of the bed as she explained how she witnessed Bianca and Alexa's meeting on the street and then was approached by Frank to monitor Bianca. Marlene's heart began to sink as she watched Rebecca's face go from the relaxed state to that of worry and worst of all disappointment, especially when she revealed that she was the one who had planted the surveillance devices in the Orangery.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You let me continue to allow that woman in my home and around my family knowing that everyday she was bringing the Berg's closer and closer to harming my family." Rebecca's relatively calm demeanor was actually throwing Marlene for a loop. Normally Rebecca became very high strung when she was worried or nervous.

"Rebecca you have to believe me. When I first realized what Bianca was up to my immediate reaction was to run to you right then and there, but Frank happened to be there and stopped me. Plus, ….I wasn't confident that you would believe me. Bianca had a hold of you at that point and you were still pushing me away. At the time working with Frank on collecting more evidence against Bianca and the Berg's seemed to be the only way I could keep you and your family safe. I NEVER intended to put you or your family in harms way." Marlene begged for Rebecca to understand. Scared that Rebecca would push her away again.

"Finally I couldn't go any longer. I couldn't go on with the charade. I loved… I love you Rebecca and I couldn't go another day of not telling you or not being with you and I had already made my mind up that one way or another that at the end of the fashion show I was going to get through to you and take you away. It just so happen that Frank came to me the night before and told me it was time to take Bianca in and that they had been informed that the Berg's would be attending the show. The moment had finally come where they thought they had a chance to finally apprehend them both, but it turns out that their attempt to capture the Bergs was foiled, but they at least had Bianca." Marlene explained. Having Frank and his team at the show to apprehend Bianca just worked so well into my plan for getting you away." Rebecca stepped away from Marlene trying to process all that she had just learned. Only for Marlene to rush back in front of her taking her by the hands.

"Please Rebecca. I was not trying to keep this from you. It all just happened so quickly and you,…YOU were all I could think about. I had to get you away. I had to get us back." Rebecca was saying nothing, which was so unlike her and it was creating a sense of panic inside of Marlene. She knew how much Rebecca's family meant to her. "Rebecca." Marlene's eyes could not hold back her insecurity at this moment.

Rebecca finally brought her gaze to Marlene and her soft brown eyes took a loving turn as they met the tear glazed blue eyes of Marlene. "It was selfish of me I know." Marlene continued. "I should have been more considerate of your families safety too, but I left that in the hands of Frank. He assured me that he was taking every precaution to keep your family safe and that all I need to focus on was you and so I did. I focused only on you."

Rebecca brought her hands up and gently cupped Marlene's worried face and kissed her tenderly. "Thank you." Rebecca softly said.

Marlene was still unsure. "Your not mad?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No. I'm not mad. How could I be mad at the fact that you went out of your way to protect me. To bring us back together. However, now I am extremely worried about my family and their safety, and Marlene. You are as much my family as any of them and the idea that you put yourself in such a dangerous position worries me even more. I know how dangerous, Vincent Berg especially, can be. I mean look what he did to Eva and Ansgar and now you are on his radar and that scares me more than anything Marlene. And what about Bianca? I thought I knew her, but obviously I had no idea of what she was or is capable of. "

Marlene's relief was evident with the almost audible sigh of relief. "Rebecca. There is nothing to be afraid of. We can stay here and wait this out. No one knows where we are except for my father and I am sure our whereabouts our safe with him." Marlene could see the worry now that was building inside of Rebecca. "Your family will be fine. I am in close communication with Frank and he is working with them and arranging security. As for Bianca. They will find her too. We just need to be patient and wait here and ride this out. The most important thing to remember about all of this is that we are together. Reunited to never be separated again." Marlene pulled Rebecca in for a hug. "Never will I be separated from you again. Never."

Rebecca loved hearing those words from Marlene and she too felt the same. Never would she be separated again from her and NEVER will she let anything or especially anyone come between them again. And as Marlene had protected her she would do everything to protect Marlene. Rebecca pulled Marlene in tighter. "I love you and I promise to always love and protect you just as you have me." and she sealed her promise with a kiss.

Marlene pulled back. "So… Are those famous original Rebecca von Lahnstein omelets ready? I'm starving!" Rebecca's laugh at Marlene's request helped break the intensity of their conversation

Rebecca smiled. "They are ready."

Rebecca brought the tray over and they crawled in bed to enjoy. As they finished Rebecca turned the conversation back to Bianca.

"Marlene. Just how involved was Bianca with the Bergs?" Rebecca asked.

Marlene knew Rebecca was feeling guilt. Blaming herself for bringing Bianca into her family's home.

"Rebecca…." Marlene began but Rebecca cut her off.

"Marlene be honest with me. Don't try and spare me. I know I am the responsible for her being able to get close to my family and gather so much information."

"Rebecca. It isn't your fault you had no idea of what she was capable of. She was a manipulator and a liar. That was not your fault." Marlene could tell by Rebecca's expression that she needed to tell Rebecca everything and just finally have a clean slate.

"The entire time she was with you she was collecting any and every bit of information she could about the Lahnstein holdings and even more importantly anything about Ansgar and his whereabouts, but I will be honest none of that concerned me as much as the fixation that she developed for you. There is another reason I had to get you away so quickly after the fashion show." Marlene began her confession.

"What was the reason?" Rebecca listened intently.

Marlene continued. "When Frank and I met and spoke the day before the show he played for me a portion of a phone conversation where Bianca was making arrangements to leave and disappear with you. That was why my getting to you became all the more important. I was afraid of what Bianca was planning."

"I wouldn't have went with her. I would have never left my family for her." Rebecca stated matter of fact.

"Rebecca. She was taking you one way or another and it wasn't your family she wanted you away from. She wanted to take you away from me. Rebecca. You don't realize how obsessed and delusional Bianca became where you were concerned. That's was all the more reason I needed to stop her. I want us to stay here until Frank has an opportunity to regain custody of Bianca. We are safe here."

"How can you be so sure?" Rebecca asked. "How can you be so sure of any of our safety?"

"Both Bianca and the Berg's escaped Frank. I'm sorry but I have no confidence that my family or us is safe!" Rebecca began to pace. The reality of the danger they were all in began to sink in more and more with Rebecca.

"Then we will continue to run. I will make arrangements and we can just disappear."

"But my family Marlene? Who will protect my family? I know they have their shortcomings but I love my brothers and Elizabeth is really the only mother I have ever known." Marlene was reminded of her own mother's loss. "I can't runaway and leave them in danger. I could never forgive myself if something happened and I just ran like a coward. I love you Marlene. I do, but I also love my family. Could you runaway if your family was in danger?" Marlene knew the answer to that question was no and she shook her head in response. "And neither can I. I want to help Frank. We both know that my presence will at least bring Bianca out of hiding and hopefully a lead to the Berg's." Rebecca could see that Marlene was resistant to the idea.

"I don't like the idea of you being used as a pawn in Bianca's capture. It's too risky Rebecca." Marlene argued.

"Would you do anything less to protect your family or the ones you love?" again Marlene shook her head no.

"We can go back only under one condition." Marlene stated. "That you don't leave my side. We are in this together do you understand?" Rebecca nodded in agreement as she and Marlene embraced.

"Thank you."

"Alright well then let's get ready. Let's shower and then I will call Frank and tell him that we are coming in." Marlene began to pull Rebecca in the direction of the shower.

"You go ahead first. I just need a minute." Rebecca said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I just need to digest everything that I just learned. Go ahead. I will join you shortly." Rebecca reassured.

"Ok." and Marlene turned for the shower.

Once Rebecca was sure that Marlene was in the shower she quickly changed clothes and took Marlene's cell phone and hit send.

"Frank…It's Rebecca von Lahnstein. Where can I meet you? Just the two of us?"


	19. Masquerade of Love Part 19

**Masquerade of Love**

**Chapter 19**

Cloaked in her opened robe and wrapping her long wet hair in a towel, Marlene emerged from the bathroom.

"I kept waiting for you to join me. Did you get lost?" Marlene came to a stop and scanned the bedroom. "Rebecca?" Marlene directed her attention towards the kitchen, living room and returned to the bedroom calling Rebecca's name and coming to the a fearful realization.

"No, no , no , no Rebecca! Where are you?" Marlene began to frantically look around the room for her phone, but instead she found a note on the bed. Before even reading the first sentence she knew what the note had to say.

_**My Dearest Marlene,**_

_**I have experienced what life is like without you and I have never felt so incomplete. One of the only things that kept me going during our time apart was my family. I will be the first to admit that they have their short comings but in the end they are my family whom I love. My brothers, Helena, and I made a pact when we were young, being without our parents, that we would always be there for each other and protect one another. I can't let go of that promise. I love them. They are my family and now, you, you are now very much my family as well. You are my true love, my soul mate, my partner in life and just as you have protected me I too will do everything in my power to protect you. To protect us. I can't sit by while the Bergs and Bianca are a threat to all those I hold dear. I can bring Bianca out of hiding and hopefully the Bergs will follow. Forgive me for leaving you but I am taking steps to make sure that nothing ever comes between or harms us ever again. I will come back to you. I will always come back to you. I love you.**_

_**Rebecca**_

"Dammit Rebecca!" Marlene held the letter tight and began to feverishly search for her cell phone again only to realize that Rebecca must have took it with her. She opened the front door of the cabin to discover that not only had Rebecca took the phone but the bike as well. As much as Marlene loved that woman , right then and there ,she wanted to strangle her. Marlene knew the danger that Rebecca was putting herself in and she had to get to her before anything happened. Quickly Marlene dressed and pulled her long locks back in a tight ponytail not even closing the door behind her as she darted out the front door. Since Rebecca took the bike Marlene's only option was to run to the main road and pray for a friendly passerby.

The roar of the motor bike engine caught Frank's attention and he turned to see the vision of Rebecca's petite leather clad frame masterfully handling the speedster as she approached the entry of Konigsbrunn.

As Rebecca dismounted the bike and approached Frank he saw a whole other side to her. Frank had only ever seen Rebecca in her fashion world and for the first time he was seeing a sense of determination and confidence that he had never seen out of the small framed brunette. A seriousness in her that he immediately knew to respect.

"Thank you Frank for meeting me here so quickly. Do you have everything in place?" Rebecca inquired as Frank joined her in her brisk stride towards the castle. "My family? They are all safely secured inside?" Rebecca quizzed.

"Yes. They have been instructed to stay within the walls of the castle, much to your brothers dismay, and I have placed my team in various areas inside and outside surrounding the castle. Have you contacted Bianca yet?" Frank asked.

"No. My cell phone is at the Orangery and I don't want to try and contact her from Marlene's phone. I need her to believe that I am not with Marlene."

It was obvious but Frank asked, "So you are with Marlene? She was able to reach you?"

Despite the seriousness of the moment Rebecca smiled and nodded. "Yes. She reached me and we are reunited. All the more reason to put an end to this whole situation with Bianca and the Bergs. Marlene and I have a second chance at a wonderful life together and I refuse to constantly be looking over my shoulder or love her in fear that one day, Bianca especially, could jeopardize our life together."

"You know I don't make it a habit of interfering in others relations, but I have to tell you that I have never seen anyone so determined as Marlene was to protect you. She made my life hell actually, making sure that everything was in order." Frank confessed.

The thought of Marlene being so protective brought joy to Rebecca and made her all the more determined herself to do the same. In fact, Rebecca had never experienced such a feeling. She had always been somewhat selfish and spoiled, but now with Marlene all she could think about was her needs and well being. But perhaps Rebecca was still being selfish because all she wanted more in this world was to have a happy life with Marlene and she no longer was going to allow anyone to take it away from her again. Especially not Bianca.

"So we still have the monitoring equipment set up in the Orangery. We can monitor and record any and all interactions or conversations that you may have with Bianca." Frank informed. "Are you sure that Bianca will come? Much less confess all her illegal involvement with the Berg's?"

"She is desperate and has nothing to loose now. And I will do everything in my power to get her to confess. You need that confession seeing as the evidence you did have no longer exists." Rebecca gave a disapproving glance that only added to Frank's embarrassment. "Yes. I believe she will come." and with that Rebecca made her way to the Orangery.

Marlene's patience was wearing very thin. She was certain she had already walked miles and the fact that none of the handful of automobiles that had passed her wouldn't even stop as she flagged them down for a ride made her all the more irritable. Not knowing what was happening with Rebecca was driving her crazy and she was on the verge of tears when the sound of an oncoming car caught her attention. She immediately began waving for the driver to stop and much to her relief it did.

Rebecca paused before entering the Orangery. She looked at Marlene's phone in her hand. She didn't have to wonder if Marlene was upset because she knew that she was. Rebecca prayed that Marlene was right that no one knew about the cabin. If that was truly the case then she knew leaving Marlene there was the safest place for her. Rebecca knew she was the only one who could bring Bianca out of hiding and she wanted to put end to it all. Not only did she want to protect her family and Marlene, but she was ready for a new beginning with Marlene. A new beginning with no threats to their happiness and Bianca was definitely a threat.

Once inside Rebecca cringed at some of the reminders of Bianca that were laying around. Her jacket on the back of the chair. The empty bottle of her favorite beer that still sat on the counter top, and the worst. A framed photo of the two. She picked the photo up. The regret Rebecca felt for ever bringing the woman back in her and Marlene's life. Into her family's life.

'You know. I have always thought we made a beautiful couple." startled Rebecca quickly spun around to see Bianca standing there.

"How did you get in here?" Rebecca demanded.

"How doesn't matter. The fact is I've been here. Been here waiting. Patiently. For you." Bianca calm demeanor was actually very alarming to Rebecca.

"Well I'm glad you are here actually. We need to talk." Rebecca was working very hard to keep her nerves under control. All this was happening faster than planned. She thought it would take time for Bianca to come to her. She hadn't given any thought to the idea that Bianca would be hiding and waiting for her. Hopefully Frank was in place and watching the monitors.

Marlene immediately became alarmed when an armed officer with the police department stopped her and her ride at the gated entry way of Koingsbrunn.

"Sorry miss. Unauthorized visitors are not allowed at this time." instructed the stern iron faced cop.

"But this is my home and my partner is inside the castle. So therefore, I am authorized." Marlene did not allow herself to be intimidated.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I am under strict orders that no one else is to enter the premises."

"Whose orders? Detective Helmke?." Marlene's patience was wearing thin and she got out of the car. Instructing the kind lady who brought her that she should leave.

"Miss. Miss please get back in the car and leave." ordered the officer.

"I am NOT leaving. Get Detective Helmke on your radio. He can verify that this is my home and that my partner Rebecca is in there and that I need to be with her." Marlene was becoming more and more agitated by the officers refusal to let her pass.

"Miss. I'm sorry but if you can not follow orders than I am afraid I will have to arrest you. So please…." Marlene was no longer waiting and began to charge herself past the officer.

As a protective reflex the office grabbed Marlene as she tried the charge past him.

"Let me go dammit!" Marlene demanded as she fought against his strong hold. "Let go of ME! I have to go inside. I have to get to Rebecca! Let GO OF ME!" Marlene's aggressive attempt to free herself became even more escalated.

"Office Metzger! Let her go!" Marlene was relieved to see Frank standing before her and to feel the release of the strong grasp from around her arm.

"Marlene you shouldn't be here!" said Frank.

"Shouldn't be here? Really Frank? Did you really think that I wouldn't come as soon as I learned what Rebecca was up to? And what the hell were you thinking allowing her to put herself in such a dangerous situation? Hmm? Has it really come to a point that you need me or Rebecca to do your job for you? Hmm? Answer me that Frank. How in the hell did you manage to loose Bianca?"

"We didn't loose Bianca!" Marlene's disapproval was eating away at Frank and he tried regaining his anger. "We didn't loose her. We had her dammit! But the Berg's they were still a step ahead of us and got her out along with all the incriminating evidence." Frank defended.

"Where is she? Where is Rebecca? I've come for her and we are leaving. I am not leaving her here to be the bait in some cat and mouse game. I am done and so is Rebecca. You will just have to figure out some other way to fish Bianca and the Bergs out of hiding. Tell me. Where is Rebecca?" Marlene was over all of it. She just wanted to get Rebecca and leave. Not that she wanted to control Rebecca, but right now with the circumstances the way the were not having Rebecca near her or in sight only worried Marlene.

"Marlene I assure you that Rebecca is fine. She is in the Orangerie. Come into the control room we created here in the stables. We still have the monitoring system set up that you originally set in place. And just so you know Rebecca is just as adamant about capturing Bianca as you were. Keep in mind that her family is at risk and she wants to do what she can to protect them. Just the same as any of us would." Frank reminded.

Marlene knew what Frank had to say was truth. She knew that Rebecca, as would she, do anything to keep her family safe, but it couldn't override her own fears for Rebecca. "I don't need your logic right now Frank. If anything I want to at least be near Rebecca. If she insist on going through with luring Bianca out of hiding I want to make sure that I am there with her."

"Marlene your presence will only make it harder. Rebecca decided that her approach was to make Bianca think that she did not stay with you. She wants Bianca to believe that she came back to be with her. She knows that could be the only thing that could bring Bianca out of hiding and hopefully confess." Frank explained as they made their way towards the stables. "Look just come inside the stables where we have just finished setting up the viewing monitors on our end and you can see everything that transpires. Plus, I have officers surrounding the area."

Marlene's blood ran cold at the thought of Rebecca even pretending to have feelings for Bianca. She didn't like this at all and she just had a very bad feeling about the whole set up.

"Detective Helmke! Frank and Marlene's attention was adverted to the officer whose urgency created immediate concern. "Detective Helmke! Sir you need to come and see what is going on. It looks as if Bianca has been in the Orangerie this entire time and has already approached Countess von Lahnstein. She is in there with her now."

"What?" exclaimed Frank.

"Dammit!" Marlene expressed as she pushed herself past Frank and the officer and what she feared most was being played out before her on the viewing monitors. Rebecca was face to face with Bianca. "Turn up the sound. So I can hear what is being said!" Marlene demanded.

Bianca smirked at Rebecca's suggestion of talking. "Talk? Talk? Yes, I guess talking would be in order to say the least."

There was a look in Bianca's eye that Rebecca had never seen before and it was alarming. Bianca's demeanor made her nervous as she slowly began to circle Rebecca like a hawk surrounding it's prey.

"Yes. I wanted to talk with you about everything that happened at the fashion show." Rebecca announced.

"Which part would you like to discuss? The success of your fashion line or the part where you ran away with Marlene? Hmm?" Rebecca couldn't help but swallow hard at the suggestion. "You know what? Why don't we start with the latter. I mean let's not beat around any bushes here." Bianca had circled her way around Rebecca and came up behind her so close that Rebecca could feel the warmth of Bianca's breath on the back of her neck and the feel sent chills down Rebecca's spine. "Besides that is the part that I am most curious about, because quiet frankly my love, I don't give a shit about any of your fashion lines."

Rebecca pulled her courage up and turned and faced Bianca. "I know what you must be thinking. Your thinking because I left with Marlene that I chose her, but take a look around. Do you see her now?" Bianca remained silent and gave Rebecca a look to continue.

"Your right I did leave with Marlene. Only because I was confused and so much was happening around me that I couldn't process it all at once. Everyone was pulling at me in every direction. So yes I did run with Marlene and YES it did turn out to be the best decision, because I was finally able to bring complete closure to she and I." Rebecca secretly prayed that she was convincing enough.

"Closure? Really? Interesting." Bianca backed away processing Rebecca's words.

Rebecca continued. "Yes. Once we were away and I could process my thoughts I was able to finally voice to Marlene that she and I would never be again."

"Interesting. And how did Marlene react to this news? Well actually it really wasn't news to her. I mean you had been telling her all along that the two of you had no future. But that stubborn BITCH just would never stop now would she? All her meddling. She just had to keep trying to tear us apart." Rebecca was beginning to see the transformation in Bianca. The crazy. The anger. The delusional world that she now lived in and this began to scare Rebecca even more. She wasn't expecting to see this side of Bianca. Rebecca's only hope was to continue to play along.

"She was upset of course, but I know that when I left her today to find you that she finally accepted the fact that we were done and that my place was with you." It was all Rebecca could do to say that out loud.

"You belong with me? You chose me?" Bianca stepped into Rebecca and pulled her close.

Rebecca had to fight to make her body not tense up at Bianca's touch. Bianca's mental state at this point was scary and she knew that she could not give away any hint of the disgust that she actually felt for the woman.

"Of course." was all that Rebecca could manage to reply.

Marlene was beside herself. Watching what was happening in the Orangie was absolutely torture and the panic that she was feeling only made her feel worse.

"Frank. Get her out of there dammit. I don't like this. I don't like this one fucking bit! Bianca has gone crazy. Get Rebecca out of there NOW dammit! Just send your guys in with guns a blazing and get Rebecca out!" The feeling inside of Marlene's gut was unbearable. Never had she been so afraid and helpless. "I swear Frank if anything happens to Rebecca I will personally rip you and your department apart." Seeing Bianca with her hands on Rebecca only intensified Marlene's feelings of rage and fear.

Bianca flashed a sick smile of satisfaction to Rebecca as she purposely pulled Rebecca closer to her. "So you told Marlene? You told her that it is me that you love?" Rebecca could only nod and present an awkward smile. Bianca continued to search Rebecca's dark brown eyes for affirmation. "Say it."

"Say it?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. Say it. Say: 'Its you that I love Bianca.'" The chill continued to run down Rebecca's spine as Bianca caressed Rebecca's face. Rebecca knew she needed to be convincing and she kept reminding herself over and over that all of this was to protect her family. To protect Marlene. Marlene. Marlene was the only one she wanted to tell that she loved, but she knew she had to make Bianca believe that it was her that held her heart.

It was all that Rebecca could do not to choke on the words. "Its you that I love…I love you Bianca."

Bianca smiled and took Rebecca's face tenderly in her hands. "Ah my love. That is all I have every wanted to hear from you….and yet." Rebecca began to feel Bianca's hands applying pressure against her face. As if her face was caught in a vice grip. Bianca's expression began to change and became very sinister and dark and her voice deep and vengeful. "And yet…my lovely Rebecca. I. DON"T. BELIEVE. YOU!"

When Marlene saw on the monitors Bianca's turn for the worse and Rebecca's struggle to break free from her grasp she immediately dashed out of the stable doors. Running faster than ever before. Not letting the calling of Frank's demands for her to stop slow her down. Never had Marlene ran so fast. She could feel the pounding of each step she took. Even though she had the Orangery in sight all she could see in her mind was the look of fear that had come over Rebecca's face while at Bianca's mercy. Finally, the outside entry to the Orangery was within reach, and with her heart racing Marlene lunged forward to open it only to be lifted and swept aside.

"Noooooo! REBECCA! Let go of me! REBECCA!" Marlene's screams were soon muffled by a gloved man that Marlene soon realized was one of Frank's men. No matter. She still fought to free herself, but her efforts were no match for the staunch and unyielding officer. Because of Marlene's sudden outburst and race for the Orangery Frank was alarmed that Bianca and Rebecca's union would become more dangerous than anticipated and he ordered his men that had been surrounding the house to move in closer.

Bianca threw Rebecca up against the wall with her hand wrapped tightly around Rebecca's neck. She could feel Rebecca's racing pulse against her fingertips. It was then that both Rebecca and Bianca heard Marlene yelling for Rebecca. Marlene's calls for Rebecca caused just enough distraction with Bianca that Rebecca was able to knee her very hard where it counts and broke free from Bianca's grasp. Rebecca stumbled her way to the bedroom and dove for her nightstand draw. Where she knew she had placed a small handgun. She briefly recalled finally bringing the gun in her house. Resistant to the idea of a gun in her home but after all the hell Tristan had put her and Marlene through she felt the need to be prepared for the unexpected and her now struggle for survival against Bianca was definitely unexpected. However, when Rebecca pulled open the drawer her heart sunk.

"Looking for this." A slightly recovered Bianca announced.

Rebecca could feel the blood drain from her body as Bianca stood with the hand gun. Pointed directly at her. "Looking for this? You know Rebecca. You really should keep dangerous objects such as this locked up. I mean you never know what could happen. Emma, just a small innocent child, could wander in and try playing with it., or a very…very…very, unhappy…deceived and betrayed girlfriend could get her hands on it."

"Girlfriend? Betrayed and deceived? Really Bianca? Your trying to act like the victim here? If anyone was betrayed and deceived it was me! You only became close to me so you could gain information for the Bergs. Information that put me and my family in danger." Rebecca could feel her fury towards Bianca returning. "I know everything Bianca."

"Oh I have no doubt. I'm sure your…PRECIOUS Marlene filled you in on everything. She really does like playing the hero doesn't she? Very annoying? YES. I was working for the Bergs, but what you don't know is that when I met you again I wanted out. I wanted the new chance I had been given with you, and I was almost free of them until that bitch Marlene began into interfere!"

"Leave Marlene out of this!" Rebecca demanded.

Bianca's laugh that escaped quickly turned into harsh words. "Leave Marlene out of this? Seriously? That bitch is the reason we are standing here right now. If she had never returned….We….we could be so happy right now. Madly in love and building a happy future together."

Rebecca couldn't pretend. Her ability not to run off at the mouth when angry could not be stopped. "Madly in love? I was NEVER in love with you. And even if we had attempted to build a happy life together. I would have NEVER been truly happy with you. I would have NEVER been madly in love with you."

The rage began to build again in Bianca. "And why is that Rebecca? Say it! Why is it that you could never be happy with me. Never be in love with me?"

"You know why Bianca." Rebecca now stared Bianca straight in the eye. "You know. You have always known that Marlene is the only person I will ever be happy with or EVER love." Rebecca knew she had just lit a match, but she didn't care at this point. But her fear for herself was soon replaced by that for Marlene. Who now stood silently behind Bianca with her finger placed in a shushing point against her lips and the handgun of the officer she managed to escape from was pointed directly at Bianca's back. However, Rebecca's look of recognition gave Marlene's presence away.

Without even turning around Bianca knew who was behind her and a quick glance at the reflection in the window proved she was right that Marlene was armed. "Hello Marlene. So you are trying to play hero once again I see. To be the knight, or should I say knightness in shining armor, to your beloved damsel in distress."

The standoff was becoming very intense with Bianca facing pointing a gun at Rebecca and Marlene pointing hers at Bianca. back "If you take protecting my family. Protecting the woman that I love as being a hero. Then so be it. I will do whatever it takes to protect her."

"Really? Whatever it takes? Well. Isn't that brave." Bianca mocked.

"Put the gun down Bianca. There is no reason why we can put an end to this peacefully." Marlene prayed that Bianca agreed to her request.

Bianca never broke eye contact with Rebecca and tears began to run down her face. "I don't think I can do that Marlene. Because you see. I really don't have anything left to loose. I mean you pretty much have took everything from me. My career….and the woman that I love."

"I have took nothing from you Bianca. The destruction of your career was your own doing. The police were already on to you long before I came into the picture and as for Rebecca. She was never yours to begin with." Immediately Marlene regretted that last sentence not because it was true, but because it only fueled Bianca's rage and before Marlene could think quick enough Bianca had grabbed Rebecca and positioned her in between herself and Marlene's gun. "Bianca NO!" Marlene yelled.

Rebecca was the middle man between Bianca's gun that was now pointed at her head and the gun Marlene still had pointed towards Bianca.

"Bianca please. Please I beg you put the gun down." Rebecca pleaded. There is no reason we can't come to a calmer solution."

"Solution? What solution Rebecca? There is NO solution. Oh no. Wait! There is one solution." Both Rebecca and Marlene flinched at the sound of Bianca cocking the hammer of the gun that was now pointed at Rebecca's temple "No! Bianca stop! There is NO reason for all of this. Just put the gun down. We can both put our guns down and resolve this peacefully." Marlene was at a loss for what to do. The fear in Rebecca's eyes and the tears that streamed from them was killing her and she was afraid of what to do or say next. If she said or did the wrong thing Bianca might pull the trigger and Marlene knew that both her and Rebecca's world would come to an end if anything happened to Rebecca. Marlene knew she herself could no go on.

"Your right Bianca. I should have never come back Look I will put my gun down. There is no need for us to do this." Marlene slowly crouched and lowered her gun to the ground.

"Besides you are angry with me not Rebecca. That's why it's me you should take your anger out on. Not Rebecca." Marlene slowly stood with her hands slightly raised.

"You know Marlene. That is the first and only thing you have said that I can totally agree on. You are the one I'm angry with. YOU are the problem. A problem that needs to be solved." Rebecca could feel the move Bianca was about to make and when Bianca suddenly jerked to point her gun at Marlene. Rebecca broke free of Bianca's hold and became the shield that protected Marlene from the bullet that Bianca fired.

Marlene's scream was painfully piercing. "NOOOOOOOOO!" As she fell to the floor with the now limp Rebecca her frantic scream was followed by another sound of gun fire. Frank had appeared from behind and fired a shot at Bianca that caused her to drop.

Marlene paid no attention because all she could focus on was Rebecca's shivering and slightly convulsing body that she held in her arms. "Rebecca. Rebecca. Stay strong. Stay strong for me baby." Marlene quickly located the bullet entry and began applying pressure to control the bleeding. Trying to keep her uncontrollable tears from blinding her. Rebecca could only stare at Marlene. She knew there was pain from the bullet but for some reason she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was the love she had for the woman whose arms she was now cradled in. She knew the situation she was in that she may not make it and the only pain she could feel was the painful idea of not growing old with the love of her life and yet grateful that if it was time for her last breath that she would leave this world looking in the eyes of the one woman who taught her the true meaning of love and how she loved Marlene, more than her own life.

"Look at me baby. Keep looking at me. Stay strong.! Stay with me! FRANK! Get help. PLEASE FRANK get help."

Frank kneeled on the other side of Rebecca. "Help is already on it's way. I even called them before I entered the building just in case. They should be here at any moment."

"NOW FRANK! They need to be here NOW!" Marlene could no longer control her devastation. Her tears and trembling body were uncontrollable She felt as if her whole world was coming to an end. The love of her life was motionless in her arms and so close to death. "Please Rebecca. Please. I beg you stay strong. Please don't leave me. Not like this. NOT LIKE THIS! I'm so sorry. I should have never put you in this position. I should have never come back. If I had never come back this wouldn't be happening."

Rebecca's strength was enough to gently place her fingers over Marlene's mouth. "Stop. Had you not have come back in my life I would have died anyway. I lived a thousands happy lives with you last night and I would do it all over again. I love you Marlene and as I have told you before. That will always be the case."

Marlene pulled Rebecca into her. "I love you Rebecca. Only you. It has always been only you."

"Kiss me." Rebecca requested with jagged breath.

Marlene did so with tenderness. Rebecca's tear stained face soon added a slight smile, but it was soon interrupted by the piercing pain she now felt from her wound and she winced with pain and finally it began to take over her body. She could feel herself slowly slipping away.

"Rebecca!" Marlene's panic voice was desperate. "Rebecca please stay with me. I can't loose you. I can't. Please don't leave me. I love you. I love you! " Rebecca's beautiful big brown eyes began to slowly close and Marlene could not contain her hysteria. "NO! NO! NO! Rebecca please! Baby please. Don't give up. Please don't give up on us. Please! I don't know what I will do without you!"

Rebecca was fighting to stay. Fighting so hard. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to leave. She wasn't ready to leave the life that she would have Marlene. She wasn't ready to leave the potential future that she had always dreamed of having with Marlene. A wedding, children, and most importantly a life filled with undying love, but she was struggling against the darkness that was overcoming her. She felt so helpless against the darkness and before she was ready the darkness took over her last vision. Her last vision was that of the beautiful fair skinned, blue eyed, blond that she had come to love with every bit of her being. "Marlene." she managed with her last sigh.


End file.
